Finding your way to my heart
by munyo
Summary: Serenity as the Moon Princess and the future wife of the Prince of Earth grew up in the Palace trying to meet the high expectations of her Mother and teachers learning how to hide her emotions and thoughts. However one day her life turns upside down.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I am back! Well I know some of you are still waiting for the next chapter of my other story „You are mine!" And I swear I will finish it! The thing is I need to find the inspiration again for that story… But I promise it will be finished! Right now I just hope you will enjoy this new story (: A big big thanks to my Beta for this story! You are doing a brilliant job! **

**Prologu****e**

The firm and confident steps echoed through the white marble hall. The shiny black boots hit the floor with the same strength every time the stranger took a step. The young man with dark black hair was dressed in black and red armor, his cape was flowing behind him as he hurried through the snow white hallway. His intelligent and keen eyes were focused straight ahead. He threw a glance around him, not slowing down for a second. Shiny white floor, silver walls, and chandeliers made from clear crystal. For some reason it sounded like a sick joke. He couldn't help but feel like he was in a museum rather than in the famous Moon Palace. Wasn't it supposed to be also a HOME for the Royal Family? And didn't they know any other colors than white and silver?

Finally before the great double doors, pure white not that is was any surprise to him, he stopped. The guard next to the door blinked at him with awe for a second before clearing his throat.

"Prince Endymion, let me inform the Queen and the Princess about your arrival." He said. Endymion threw a glance at the guard. He was in light blue uniform standing still like a statue next to the huge door. At least he was standing like a statue until he noticed him. Now the poor guy looked rather nervous. '_For a good reason_.' Endymion thought, fully aware of his higher position above the guard's. He was, after all, the Prince of Earth. Earth, the only planet that as of yet refused to completely join the Silver Alliance. Every other planet in the galaxy accepted the laws in the Silver Alliance as well as the reign of the Moon and its Queen. Something the Earth would never do. Fortunately his planet was powerful and after some negotiations, the Queen of Moon gave up on her plans to bring the blue planet under the Silver Alliance and being the _Queen of Peace_ she was not in the position to declare war against a Planet that did nothing wrong except refused to join an alliance. This independency made Earth the second biggest power in the galaxy in the eyes of the planets in the Alliance. For the Royal Family of Earth, as well as for every other people living on Earth, they liked to think they were just as powerful as the Moon.

The guard had every right to fear the young man in front of him. He was way above his rank, and not just height. He was tall, his body muscular, and his steps confident. On second glance, the guard was pretty sure the Prince was very well experienced in battlefield as well. Only Selena knows why the King of Earth would send his only son, the heir of the throne, to battlefields… It was an impossible, crazy thought from a Lunar point of view. '_People on Earth are strange_.' The guard thought, looking at the Prince again. He was wearing the symbol of Earth all over him. His armor was dark blue, the color of the Blue Planet. The inside of his cap red and a golden horn across a rose, the symbol of Earth, was graved on the grip of his sword. It was so strange to see such a dark color on the floors of the Moon Palace and that alone made the Prince look powerful, but what really made the guard gulp with fear was the intelligent, piercing, dark blue eyes of the young man. Those eyes that were now staring at him with confidence.

Finally the Prince nodded and waited patiently as the huge doors opened then closed after the guard. It took only a few seconds until the guard came back.

"You may enter the Queen's study." He said going statue-like next to the door again.

Endymion didn't hesitate, or wasted more time with responding to the guard. Opening the door, he walked into the room. It was silver-white. What a surprise. He only wasted a mere second to look around the huge room before his eyes focused at the woman in front of him.

It was hard to miss the Queen. She was sitting in the center of the huge room, right behind a grand desk. She was beautiful with her white-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a tall, slim woman, but you would be a fool to think she was weak. She was one of the most powerful women in the universe and well aware of her strength. So was Endymion. He was not afraid to look straight into her intelligent blue eyes.

Endymion had never seen the Moon Queen before, but it only took a moment to realize everything they said about the Queen was true. One of the most beautiful women, always elegant and always calm, a pleasant smile plastered on her face at all time. And the list of her virtues was ongoing. He bowed before her quickly, but respectfully.

"Queen Serenity, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said, his deep, masculine voice echoing around the room.

The rustling of a fine silk dress made him turn his attention to the other woman in the room. Glancing up, he finally took a look at the young girl standing behind the Queen. At first sight she looked like a younger version of the Queen. Elegant, slender and beautiful. However Endymion easily noticed the differences. The Princess was smaller, her hair a lighter shade of blonde, her eyes also a different color of blue. Her eyes were bright with intelligence; however the decades of wisdom of her mother's were still missing from her eyes. She stood like a beautiful statue behind her mother. Her white dress made her pale skin look even paler, almost the color of snow. She was looking at him, confused but also curious for a second, before she put an emotionless mask on her face.

"Princess Serenity." Endymion bowed to the Princess the same way he did her mother, earning another surprise glance from the young woman. Her eyes widened a bit, and then glanced at her mother from the corner of her eyes, before returning her eyes to him again. For a second, she opened her beautiful pink lips ever so slightly before she closed them again without saying a word and down casted her eyes. The movements of her lips were so small and quick it was almost impossible to notice. After the meeting, when he thought of it, Endymion found himself wondering how he even noticed it at all... For some odd reason her full pink lips also stuck in his mind, another mystery he couldn't explain.

"Prince Endymion! Indeed it is nice to finally meet you again." Queen Serenity smiled politely at him. Standing up from her chair, she circled the desk to stand before the Prince. "I bet you don't remember me." She smiled at him with a look that showed kindness, but also the nagging feeling that she was well aware of her power.

"No, I am very sorry, but I do not." Endymion answered, finally focusing on the Queen again and dismissing the Princess from his mind for the moment. There were certain issues he had to discuss with the Queen and these needed his full attention.

"But of course. You were so very small the last time I saw you. You couldn't have been more than four. Well, you are a grown young man now." the Queen shook her head gently, waiting for the Prince to answer. When it was obvious he won't go into any kind of conversation about the past, the Queen frowned a bit. It only took a few seconds before she smoothed her brow and smiled again. "Well, what did your parents decide? When is the official engagement party?" She asked, once again becoming the kind and peaceful Queen they said she was.

"In 3 weeks if that would be fine with you and the Princess?" Endymion said, throwing yet again a quick glance at Serenity. The young woman glanced up at him again then shyly looked at her mother.

"Of course. But where are my manners! Come my dear, it is time you finally meet your fiancée!" The Queen turned to her daughter, motioning for her to step forward.

Serenity took a few steps toward the Prince and curtsied deeply.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Endymion." She said finally.

Endymion stared at the princess only for a moment. He had been waiting for her to finally speak. He addressed more than one question for her, but it was always her mother answering. Endymion had to admit it was slightly annoying. How she could accept the fact that someone else was answering for her was a mystery to him. The Moon and its manners were indeed far more different than those in his Kingdom. He wasn't excepting such an angelic voice though. It surely shouldn't have been such a surprise through. To her unearthly beauty could only belong such an angelic voice. Finally, he bowed again and taking the princess' left hand in his, he placed a quick kiss on it. The queen smiled approving.

"Very nice. Now we should talk about the diplomatic issues." Queen Serenity interrupted the exchange between the young couple kindly, but forcefully. "Everything should be solved before the ball. My dear, why don't you go and tell your friends about the good news." She turned to her daughter calmly, but Endymion could hear the dismiss in her voice. And apparently the Princess did too. Endymion watched her taking a few steps toward the door then turning to her mother.

"Of course, Mother." Serenity bowed and kneeled down before the Queen respectfully. Her face and the voice of a Goddess, but without real feelings.

"Prince Endymion, I look forward to seeing you again." She curtsied deeply before the Prince, without looking in his eyes, and walked to the door.

"Shouldn't Princess Serenity stay as well? Shouldn't she be involved in these issues too? She should know everything that's going on, after all." Endymion asked frowning. Something was very strange here.

Serenity stopped in front of the door, staring at him with wide eyes, then turned toward her mother hopefully. That was the first time Endymion saw something sparkle in her eyes so openly. And it did wonders to her already beautiful face. Suddenly, Endymion got the feeling she could bring very powerful men fall on their knees in front of her beauty should she ever try to use her feminine powers.

"We wouldn't want to bore her with such things." The Queen dismissed the idea immediately, not even glancing up from her papers and missing her daughter's hopeful eyes.

"Of.. course." Serenity down casted her eyes for the thousandth time, then turning on her heels, she hurried out of the room without a word or glance at her mother or the Prince.

Endymion stared after her, frowning. The manners were different on the Moon but things would change from now on. He was well aware of the fact that everyone was kneeling down before the Queen, even her daughter it seemed, everyone but him or his family. He was the Prince of Earth, the future King. He wasn't kneeling before anyone… ever… And neither would his wife. Turning away from the door the Princess had disappeared through, he looked at the Queen thoughtfully, before walking to her desk to take care about the present issues. This planet and its people made him uncomfortable. The sooner he could go back to Earth, the better.

-o-o-o-o-

Serenity was sitting in the library, looking at her book but not really seeing the page. Her mother told her to go and tell her friends about the joyful news of her engagement… She smiled bitterly. If only her friends could have been there… Before the sad and painful memories could fill her mind, she glanced back at the book in front of her. Its pages were crinkled from all the times she had spent reading the book. It was a thick book about Earth and its rulers. Sir Picket, her teacher, made her learn every single word and memorize every single picture from this book. She didn't mind really. Since she was born, she knew she would, one day, be the wife of the Earth Prince, Endymion the 4th, and be the Queen of Earth, so it was logical she would need to know everything about its rulers and its manners. Sometimes it was strange, it seemed the life on Earth was much more different than on Moon. Barbaric. That was what she heard other whisper when they thought she didn't hear them. She heard servants saying how sorry they felt about her… that one day, she would have to move to that barbaric planet.

First, she was afraid that all the gossip was true. That men on Earth had many wives and children, and that women there were only property. That men there were cruel, mean, and aggressive. But when she met Andrew, everything changed. Andrew was a guard in the Palace and, as it turned out, he was a half-Earthling; which was a huge surprise once Serenity found out. She still remembered that day. She was hurrying through the halls of the Palace. She was late from her classes with Sir Picket when she heard noises coming from around the corner of the hall. It was Madam Glock, the head of housekeeping, talking to a tall blonde young man.

_Flashback_

"_How could you be so careless… See what you did?" Madam Glock shook her head looking at the floor and at the broken vase laying there. The tall blonde man was blushing and scratching his head nervously._

"_I'm sorry… I'm still new here in the Palace… I got lost and when I heard you ladies coming I turned around too quickly and my sword pushed the vase off..." He tried to explain._

"_I don't even understand how you could get into the Palace guard…" A young maid said, rolling her eyes. "You are careless and have no manners… A man should not blush and should walk around with grace… Not like you ever could… Earthling." the girl said, saying the last word with such a venom in her voice that it made it sound more like a sin._

"_Melania! Hold your tongue!" Madam Glock said, her eyes hard on the girl._

"_It's true! Alex has a barbaric manner and he can't change that because he is an Earthling! I feel so sorry for our Princess, for she has to marry one of… THESE." Melania would have continued, but she couldn't finish her sentence._

"_Melania that is enough! You can't talk about them like that! Their Prince is going to be our King…You have no right to judge them… even if it might be true…" Madam Glock stopped for a second. "Go get a broom and clean this up!" When Melanie opened her mouth to disagree, Madam Glock looked at her with all her power as the boss of the housekeepers. "Now!"_

_Melania closed her lips, stared at the tall young man angrily, then turned on her heels to walk away. That was when she saw the Princess. "Princess!" she cried out, her eyes wide with surprise. She curtsied quickly. "May I help you Your Highness?" She asked, her eyes still on the floor._

"_No, I am fine, thank you." Serenity said, then her eyes jumped to the blonde man who was bowing deeply, not glancing up at her. "If, maybe, this young guard could escort me to the library? It seems I am late for my studies." Serenity asked politely, even though, as the Princess, what she said was an order._

_Three heads snapped up in the same moment and three pairs of confused eyes stared at the Princess._

"_As you wish, Princess! It would be a great honor." The young man said, still in shock. He walked to the Princess and together they walked away toward the library._

"_So… Sir Alex…" Serenity began, a little bit unsure of how to continue._

"_It's actually Andrew." the young man said. "I am new here, Your Highness, no one has really bothered to remember my name yet." He said, a polite smile on his lips, otherwise, he was emotionless._

"_Oh." Serenity said, then went quiet again. They walked to the library like that, all the while Serenity tried to think of a way to ask this young man about his home Planet, the Earth. But whenever she came up with something, she didn't dare ask it… it would have been very impolite and not at all lady like… she could imagine her mother's disapproving face if she were to ask._

"_We are here, My Lady." Andrew said bowing deep in front of her. He started to turn around when Serenity, in her panic, grabbed his hand. _

"_Wait!" Andrew stared wide eyed at his wrist and the soft hand holding it. Serenity gasped, letting go of his hand immediately. Her face was as red as a tomato. "I… I am sorry… I just…" Serenity started, but couldn't find the right words to say._

"_I'm sorry, Your Highness, I'm a new guard here." Andrew said staring into her eyes meaningfully. Serenity frowned back at him. _

"_I know…" She said, still confused._

"_I… I am not that kind of man. I can't… offer you any other service then protecting you from danger." Andrew said again, clearly uncomfortable._

_Serenity's frown deepened in confusing. What was he talking about? Other services…. OH….GOD!_

"_No! No-no! That is not what I meant! I just… Oh dear Selene! I just heard you were from Earth and I wanted to know more about it!" Serenity said, blushing even more than before._

"_Oh…" Andrew said, blinking a few times. "I am sorry, I thought…" What had he thought… This was the Princess of the Moon… the calm and shy Princess! Of course she meant nothing like that! What a fool he was! _

"_I'm sorry. This was all my fault. Please forgive me." Serenity said, uncomfortable._

"_I am the one who should apologize, Princess. I would love to tell you anything you would like to know about Earth… However I have to tell you I am just a half-Earthling. My father was from the Moon and I came back with him when I was only 8. But whatever I know… I would tell you." Andrew said, with a small shy small. Serenity smiled back and that was the beginning of a great friendship._

Serenity remembered all the stories Andrew told her. Being half- Earthling, half-Lunarian must have been so hard for him, seeing as the people on these planets didn't really like each other. A Lunarian father and an Earthling mother… it was a rare mix. Poor Andrew, he must have felt like he belonged nowhere. On Earth, they said he was Lunarian, on the Moon, they said he was an Earthling. He was a nice man, though, and the first real friend of Serenity after the girls had to leave. All the stories Andrew said about the Blue Planet made Serenity believe that it, and it's people weren't as bad as she first thought. She wished Andrew could have told her more about the Prince, but unfortunately it seemed they didn't know each other. Unfortunately, their friendship had to end after a few months. Andrew got another job guarding the Palace from outside, protecting the Capital where the Moon palace was.

Sighing, Serenity closed the book again. There was nothing new she could read in it. No new pictures she could see. And definitely no answer for the thousands of questions she had about the mysterious Earth Prince. Finally, she put the book back on the shelf and walked outside the library to return to her rooms and relax a bit. That was when, at the end of hall, none other than the Prince himself appeared. He had just turned around the corner, his steps as confident as ever. For a second, Serenity thought about hurrying back to the library, but it was too late. The young Prince had noticed her as well.

They looked at each other for a moment, neither of them moving from where they'd stopped.

"Your Highness!" Serenity said curtsied deeply, again hiding her nervous eyes from him.

"Princess Serenity." The Prince said, bowing shortly as well.

They stood there for a long moment, neither moving or saying anything.


	2. Chapter 1

**And here you go with the second chapter! T****housands thanks to my dear Beta and to all of you who liked / commented my last chapter! (: Those comments inspirit me to keep working on the chapters (: **

**neoearthqueen30, Cristal mariposa :**_Thanks a lot! I can't wait either ;)_

**sabina21****: **_Update here (:_

**Magic713****: **_Aw thank you sooo much! You see things very well! Big stereo types from both sides and yeah let's see how Serenity will handle the new situation with Endymion_**.**

**htr17****: **_Hm you know your comment made me think. Everyone takes it so natural that Serenity's dad is dead. None really asks about it and that just made me thinking... I guess it is time that someone explains the long forgotten father's story? mmmm I just got an idea!_

**SerentiyMoonGodness, mochahap****: **_Thank you! (:_

**adoore****: **_Thank you! And I promise I will finish the other one... I just need to find the inspiration again. But I will for sure! It is so close to the end!_

**midnight blue08****: **_Andrew is going to be back ;)_

**Chapter 1**

"I was about to leave for Earth." The Prince finally said, studying the young woman in front of him with careful eyes. She was… stunning. He had to give her that much, but something was not quite right. Her eyes showed intelligence, but no real feelings; like she was constantly wearing a polite, but emotionless mask, which made the picture of perfection unreal.

"I wish you a safe journey to your Home Planet, Prince Endymion." Serenity said her voice even and polite.

They did not move, just stared at each other in silence for a few more seconds. And the silence was not a nice and calming one, but rather heavy and uncomfortable. Serenity felt the urge to clasp and unclasp her hands in discomfort, but the strict lessons she had learned as a Princess did not give her the liberty to do so. As the Moon Princess, she had to be calm and steady. Showing any kind of nervousness would have been a major mistake in any situations.

"Thank you, Princess." Endymion said, finally making his way towards the main doors of the palace, and the young woman. There were tons of papers waiting for him at home and an audience with one of the high military officer. His father, the King, happily gave over that part of his responsibilities to him. _Sooner or later you will need to learn how to handle these kinds of things anyway. I trust your experiences on the battlefields, as well as your sound judgment to handle the smaller military issues. See it as part of your training to be a king and also a little help to your father. _That was what his father told him a few months ago. He happily took over the responsibility knowing it would help him to gather more experiences for his future role and he was more than happy to help his father. Being the Prince of Earth was not easy. He used to envy his friends and the other boys of his age. They could act as they wanted and do whatever they chose. Thank God his parents never forbid him to run around the Royal Garden, claim trees, and ride his horse fast and wild. He had a pretty common childhood except he was not allowed to leave the walls of the Palace without his parents and he never had the freedom to decide about his future. The choice was out of his hands. He still remembered how he once heard one of the guards telling the others he would quit the job as a Palace Guard and grab his fiancée and travel around Earth. Endymion envied that freedom. His future was set from the moment he was born. It was predestinated he was going to be the King of Earth and he was not more than ten years old when his parents told him it was decided who he was going to marry. And that person, his future wife, was standing now only a few feet away from him.

Stopping in front of the Princess he bowed one more time.

"It was nice finally meeting you, Princess." He said and taking her hand into his, he placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand. Bright blue eyes stared into his.

"Oh you are already leaving, Prince Endymion?" a feminine voice came from the other end of the hall, where the young man stood only moments ago, breaking the silence between the young couple. They turned to look at the small black cat.

"Lady Luna." Endymion greeted the black cat with a nod. He easily figured out she was the high adviser of the Queen, after all, there weren't too many black cats running around with the moon sign on their forehead. No matter how much he knew about the Moon it still felt odd to talk with a… cat. Of course the young Prince knew if he would ever call her a cat, he would get a painful reminder how proud the Cicarians were of their unique heritage. And he had to admit, Luna looked like a cat but she was anything but what a normal cat was or acted like. It was the Cicarian who brought him from his thoughts.

"I hoped you would stay for lunch. Our chef is preparing the famous Moon-stew." Luna continued as she walked closer.

"I am afraid I can't stay. I have urgent issues waiting for me at home." Endymion answered, politely but firmly.

"That's too bad, but it can't be helped, I guess. The issues of the Kingdom must go before everything else." Luna sighed. "I hope to see you soon again, Prince Endymion. It would be for your benefit to spend more time here on the Moon. The people here will become your people as well." She added, staring deeply into his eyes, trying to catch any kind of emotion or reaction. Endymion stayed emotionless and only nodded in acknowledge.

"Serenity, why don't you escort the Prince to the teleport-room? You could maybe show him the garden and explain a bit about our planet and our manners?" Luna turned, finally towards the young woman.

"I can assure you, Lady Luna, that my parents made sure I was well educated about the Lunarian ways, its manners and the planet." Endymion answered, with narrowed eyes and just a bit sharply.

"I meant no offence, Prince." Luna answered immediately. "I thought you could use the few minutes until you got to the teleport-room to spend together. It would help you two to get to know each other better."

The small trio went into silence. Endymion studied the feline carefully. At first he thought the Cicarian wanted to criticize him and his parents, thinking nothing more about them than that they were barbaric and clueless Earthlings, but he had to change his mind about Luna. She seemed smarter than he thought. She offered him and Serenity some minutes they could spend together, to get to know each other better, but of course saying that so bluntly would have been improper on the Moon. She was a smart… _cat_. Glancing at the young Princess from the corner of his eye, he found the hint of nervousness in her eyes. She was smart enough to get the hint as well, and it was surprisingly pleasant to know she was not just a nice looking empty headed woman. Considering the offer for a minute, he finally turned to the Princess and offered her his arm.

"It would be my pleasure if you would escort me to the teleport-room, Princess." He said.

"With pleasure." Serenity answered, linking her arms with his, her face showing no feelings – no joy, surprise, or annoyance.

Luna stared after the couple as they turned the corner of the hall and disappeared from her sight. She allowed herself a small smile only when she was sure no one could see her.

"You seem happy." A masculine voice suddenly said from next to her, causing the young Cicarian to smile. She should have known, he _was_ always nearby.

"I am. They are going to be a beautiful couple. They look great together." Luna answered, her eyes never leaving the corner where her Princess and the Prince disappeared.

"Appearance is not everything, dear Luna. What I wish for our Princess is happiness." The white Cicarian said thoughtfully, sitting down next to his partner and watching her with careful eyes.

"I am sure Prince Endymion is going to take good care of her and will protect her. He seems to be a gentleman." Luna answered glancing at him, her eyes shining with content.

"But will love grow between those two? The world is not black and white, dearest Luna. What our Princess needs is not just a pair of strong arms to protect her from dangerous situations. I am pretty sure you know it better than anyone else that she is a very sensitive young Lady." The white Cicarian raised an eyebrow at her. Luna kept smiling, but did not answer his concerns.

"Come Artemis, the Queen wishes to see us." That was all she said, throwing one last glance at the corner where the young couple disappeared, before she jumped on her feet, and walked away towards the other end of the hall. Artemis frowned in confusion, but followed her nonetheless.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The teleport-room was in a separated small house at the other side of the Moon garden. It was because of the security. If someone would have tried to use the teleport unannounced, he wouldn't be able to teleport into the Palace immediately. There was also a non-stop guarding of the teleport from inside and outside the house as well. It was similar to how they used and settled the teleport on Earth; the only difference was that the scholars on Earth were working on a protection shield they could put on or around the teleport itself so in case someone would activate it, it could be blocked immediately. Endymion briefly wondered if the scholars on Moon were working on a similar system also. If not, then he should probably mention it to the Queen. After all, Luna was right, the people on Moon were going to be his responsibility, just as much as the people on Earth were. It didn't matter how strange or odd the Lunarian people seemed to be for him, he would need to take care of them because they were his wife's people. Endymion glanced at the calm woman walking next to him and matched his steps to hers so they could walk in a comfortable speed.

They were walking in silence for a while. The garden around them was beautiful, but Endymion couldn't help but notice the lack of color. And everything was perfect… At first it was calming and relaxing like being in paradise, but after a while it was just simple annoying and boring. It seemed like nothing bad could happen there, no flower could grow un-regularly or be imperfect. Shortly he wondered if the Princess would survive it on Earth at all. Could someone growing up in complete peace and perfection survive on a Planet that was full with life and surprises? Looking at her again, he doubt it. One stronger breeze could break her on Earth. Why their parents ever thought it would be a good match between them was a mystery.

"The Moon is very beautiful." He said after a while, finally breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Thank you, Prince Endymion. However the Earth must be much more beautiful." Serenity answered with perfect politeness, her eyes never leaving the garden in front of them.

"It is different in many ways." Endymion nodded, as they continued their silent walk.

Serenity, who was usually used to the silence, was now actually nervous, but she hid it well under an emotionless mask. Silence that usually was part of her everyday life felt now unbearable. Here was her chance to finally get to know more about this man who was going to be her husband, and she was being the perfect Princess, talking only when she was asked, and being polite and calm. But she couldn't help her nature. She wanted to get to know him, and the chance was here in front of her. She just had to grab it.

"I know the Earth has difference manners than Moon does. The throne can only be inherited by the son of the King, which caused some trouble some centuries ago when King Darius only had 5 daughters and no sons. Fortunately the King lived a long life and his fourth wife was able to give birth to a son, King Theodor." She said. Maybe it was not the perfect way to get to know him, but it was some kind of conversation, right? It was already way more than what she was allowed to say, after all, he did not ask her to speak.

Endymion stared at her in wonder, and for a moment he remembered his old teacher, Sir Paul... How proud he would have been if he could have remembered all these boring history details. Names and dates, Kings and Princes. He always had trouble learning about it, not talking about the fact he also had to know everything about the Queens and Princess of the Moon… as their future King.

"Unfortunately King Theodor lived a short live, he died at age 22, and had never married. However his..." Serenity paused for a brief moment. Her cheeks turned light pink and Endymion couldn't help but notice how appealing she looked at that moment. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, even when she was an emotionless perfection, but whenever her eyes and body came alive with real emotions, she was simply breath-taking. Too bad those moments were rare.

"However his… sexual life was active enough to manage to produce a son. The mother was a servant girl from the palace and had never been accepted as a Queen." Serenity finished, her eyes still fixed on their destination, too afraid to look at the young man next to her.

"Your knowledge about the Earth's Royal Family is remarkable." Endymion said, honestly impressed. "And what do you think about King Darius?" He asked suddenly. Maybe she knew the facts perfectly, but he just realized he never heard her opinion about it, and surprising as it was, he wished to know what she thought.

"Excuse me?" Serenity suddenly stopped walking and looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. 

Endymion had to admit, he cheered every minute he saw real emotion in her. She was really a stunning beauty, no doubt about that, with perfect manners, but she seemed not alive. An emotionless mask was always on her face. But it seemed her true personality was slowly coming to surface. The farther away they got from the Palace, the more alive she seemed. Maybe, after all, she was not the faint creature he thought she was. Of course, physically, she needed protection, but her personality seemed more and more interesting with every step they took.

"What do you think about him? He married four women, only because he wanted a son." He probed, waiting for her answer.

Serenity stayed quiet for a few minutes while she gathered her thoughts. Her opinion had never really mattered, she had to say what everyone excepted her to say, but maybe now that none saw or heard them, and he asked for her opinion right? Was it worth it to take the risk? "He needed a son. It is fortunate he managed to produce one." She chose to answer politely, instead of being completely honest about her thoughts.

"Yeah, that is what the history books say, but what is your opinion?" Endymion asked again.

Serenity stayed quiet again, obviously deep in thought. When Endymion was sure she was not going to answer, suddenly she turned around and looked into his eyes. "I feel sorry for him. I am sure he never was in love, if he could leave his wives only because they couldn't give him a son. It was rude, mean, and says he had no real feelings."

The outburst surprised Endymion for a second. It was a nice surprise, through, and he had to fight hard against the urge to smile. He could already feel his lips twisting up into a smile.

"Excuse my bad behavior." Serenity said suddenly curtsying deeply, her cheeks turning red again as she turned away from him.

"Do not apologize. I asked for your opinion and I am grateful you gave me an honest one. Please don't curtsy before me. It is only the two of us here, no need for formalities." He said, taking hold of her arm gently and turning her back. Emotions ran through her clear blue eyes rapidly. Surprise, disbelief, and embarrassment. Her eyes finally fixed on his hand, that was still holding her arm gently. She trembled ever so slightly, her face turning a deeper red.

Endymion let her arm go quickly, cleaning his throat awkwardly. "Do you know anything else about the Earth?" he asked as he started to walk again. Serenity followed his lead, the emotional storm still very much alive in her.

"The breakfast is always at 8am. The King is busy with the Kingdom's issues until lunch. The Queen is meeting the guests meanwhile." Serenity answered. Talking about facts made her emotions calm down and she could put the emotionless mask back in place again. "After that…"

"No." Endymion interrupted suddenly. "I mean besides these rules and history. Do you know anything else about the life on Earth?"

"I'm sorry, I was only taught these things. Would you like me to learn something else?" Serenity asked dutifully.

"It would be better to experience it." Endymion answered, clearly surprising the young woman. Hope and excitement quickly run through her face before she hid behind her mask.

They walked in silence for some time, both deep in thoughts. The more time they spent together and the more Endymion learned about the Princess, the more confused things were. She was a mystery. Glancing up at the sky, his eyes found the Earth looming on the sky. His thoughts returned to his duties and daily issues, focusing on them completely and dismissing the young woman for the moment from his mind. He had no time to solve the riddle she was.

Serenity was 100% sure today was one of her most exciting and emotional day since her friends left the Moon. She was so used to be the perfect Princess, she almost forgot how to talk and speak freely. Endymion definitely turned her world upside down in only a few minutes. She envied him. He was so free, so different.

Endymion was going through the meeting he was going to have with the military officer in his mind, when suddenly Serenity stopped walking and frowned at him.

"You weren't kneeling before my Mother." She said all of a sudden.

"No."

"You aren't calling her MY Queen as you should and did not kiss her hand, but you did mine." She continued.

"You are going to be my wife, aren't you?" Endymion said matter of factly. He had no clue what all these fuss was about.

Serenity studied him for a moment in silence. "You are so different." She said, finally looking deeply into his eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, his tone serious as well.

"No… I guess it is not." Serenity answered, tilting her head to the side and studying him for a few moments. "Shall we go?" She asked, finally nodding towards the small teleport-room and she would've continued to walk, but Endymion did not move.

"You aren't going to kneel down before anyone either." Endymion suddenly said determinedly.

"I am not kneeling before anyone, just before those with higher rank. My mother and your parents." Serenity answered, clearly confused.

"No." That was all Endymion said.

"No?" Serenity blinked in surprise.

"I am saying you are not going to kneel before ANYONE. I am not doing it and you won't either. You have to understand Serenity" Endymion didn't miss her small gasp when he called her by her name and without her title. "You are going to be Queen of Earth. Your rank is just as high as your Mother's. And I won't see my wife kneeling before anyone, especially not before her own mother."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Those words kept replaying in her mind ,even hours after the Prince left the Moon, and she returned to her rooms. Their goodbye was fast and polite. He bowed, kissed her hand, and without a second glance, he stepped into the teleport and disappeared. He was polite and a real gentleman with her. He did not say no when Luna advised them to walk together through the garden. He asked her questions and showed a hint of interest for her opinion. There was nothing more she could have hoped for. It was only natural he left so abruptly. They were not lovers, they barely knew each other. Why would he have lingered, or cast a second glance at her when he left. It was normal, right? As she stared out of her window, her eyes found the blue planet in the sky. For a moment, she remembered a similar blue pair of eyes and midnight black hair. It was alright as it was; but why then, had she felt oddly disappointed?

**And that was it for the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it (:**** In the next chapter we will get to know Earth a bit better. And hopefully we will all see the difference between the life of the Royal Family on the Moon and on the Earth. I am wondering if Endymion was right? Can Serenity survive on Earth?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks to my fast Beat Reader I can post the next chapter! Thank you all for the very nice comments! Like I said, it really inspirits me! (:**

**Magic713**: I am thinking the same! I can't wait for her to be on Earth! I am just wondering when o.o

**SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****Jenbunny****, ****CharmedSerenity3****, ****adoore****, ****nickybluejess**: Here you go! (:

**littlemiss76**: Ohhh! I hope you won't be disappointed!

**mochahap**: Hahaha, I loved that part too ;)

**kyil****:** Your words were making me so very happy! I am trying to pay so much attention to descriptions… I don't like them so much because the whole picture is in my mind and I sometimes forget to write it down :D And yeah I like Endymion like this, aloof and logical as you said (: Oh yeah the Senshi will show up sooner or later ;)

**UniversalBunny**: I am sorry for more interaction between them you have to wait a bit but not much! (:

**sabina21** : Oh the situation is not that easy ;)

**midnight blue08**: Mind reader ;)

**Chapter 2**

"So Endymion, how was it?" Kunzite asked, uncharacteristically eagerly once his dark haired friend appeared in the door of his study. Endymion raised an eyebrow in surprise. His four Generals - also his bodyguards - were in his study. That was not such a big surprise. They were always welcomed in his study and often spent time together there. What was strange now was how all of them were staring at him excitedly. Kunzite, the head of the Generals, was sitting on one of the chairs across from the dark mahogany desk. His silver hair was around his shoulder as he leaned on one of his elbows. His intelligent silver-blue eyes fixed on Endymion, following his every movement.

"Well, good afternoon to you too." Endymion said, closing the door behind him and fighting against the urge to roll his eyes. Since when were his Generals acting like four teenage girls?

"Yeah yeah, hi. So how was the meeting?" Kunzite rolled his eyes in annoyance as his eyes fixed on the Prince again, trying to see any sign that could give the Prince, and his feelings, away, but his friend seemed calm and completely... well nonchalant.

"Good." Endymion answered shortly, walking to his desk and sitting down on his chair. He looked around the silent room frowning. The four men he called his best friends were staring at him curiously. Yeah in those short hours he spent on the Moon, his friends had definitely turned into teenage girls. "What?" He asked, almost snapping at them. His eyes then found the huge pile of papers waiting for him to read and sign, his attention immediately focusing on work.

"Good? That's all?" Zoisite raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. Endymion looked up again, he was truly surprised now. The blonde-haired, green-eyed guy was the most discrete and calmest of all the generals, but now, as he was staring at him through his reading glasses, he looked anything but discrete and understanding. Endymion threw a _"not you too"_ glare at his friend, but Zoisite only kept grinning.

"What else should I say?" Endymion asked nonchalantly, pulling the papers closer to him and beginning to read through the one that was on top of the big pile.

The four generals exchanged surprised glances. Zoisite shrugged and, taking off his reading glasses, he put the small book he was reading on the desk so he could better focus on his friend.

"Well... you know... maybe a little bit more detail?" Nephrite cleared his throat. Leaning against the wall, his long brown hair fell over his shoulders. His mysterious all-knowing brown eyes fixed on the black head of the Prince ,who was, at the moment, not even looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Everything went as it was expected. I told Queen Selenity when the engagement party will be and we talked about the trade-way issues. She was understanding, but did not offer any solution. I don't know when or if ever this trade-route between Earth and Venus can actually be used again." Endymion said, signing the paper, put it aside, and looked at the new one with a frown. "Why does Officer Thomas need new horses?" He asked, the frown deepening on his forehead, as he leaned closer to read the paper more carefully.

"Aw come on Endy, you know we meant the Princess." Jedite, the youngest and most reckless one threw his head back and stretched his tired legs.

"You had a tiring evening?" Endymion raised an eyebrow at the youngest General. Jedite, with his short blonde hair and light blue eyes, were the kind of man every young woman wanted in her bed and he could never say no to feminine curves. He couldn't and didn't want to.

Jedite snorted at him. "That is not the topic now!"

"You are right. I don't want to know, after all, it is YOUR private life." Endymion said meaningfully and glanced back at the paper in his hand, frowning again. "He doesn't need twenty more horses. Zoisite, remind me, we have to check what the good officer is doing with all these horses." He said. When there was no answer he glanced up to find four pairs of narrowed eyes glaring at him. Sighing, he put the paper down. "What now?"

"The Princess?" Nephrite said, raising an eyebrow.

"What about her?"

"What about her? At least tell as how realistic the painting is?" Jedite nodded eagerly toward the huge portrait that was hanging on the wall behind Endymion's desk.

The young Prince shot a glance at the portrait tilting his head slightly aside. It was a beautiful painting. Serenity was sitting on the edge of the fountain, the same one they also walked past during his short visit on the Moon. A picture of the Princess as she glanced shortly at the fountain lovingly entered his mind. She certainly had some great memories about that place. He should have asked her about it. Oh well, there was always a next time. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the present, studying the portrait shortly. Serenity's blonde hair was cascading around her while she stared into the dept of the fountains water. She looked positively beautiful.

"Not much." Endymion said, not taking his eyes off of the painting. It arrived months ago and naturally it was placed in his study. "_You need a portrait of her! She is going to be your wife"._ That was what his mother said, but honestly he had paid little to no attention to it. He was rather busy with the Kingdom's issues. And anyway, portraits about princesses were always beautiful, but it never really mattered if the princesses were slim or fat, beauties or beasts… On the portraits, they always looked like angels.

"I knew it! I hope she's not too ugly." Jedite threw a sympathetic glance at his friend. "You can never trust these paintings! Once I saw one with a beautiful Siren and there was this ball where I meet her and you won't ever believe but-"

"That's not it." Endymion interrupted, his eyes returning to the painting.

Jedite frowned at his friend, a bit hurt that he couldn't finish his story.

"Is she too plain?" Zoisite probed.

"Maybe she is fat." Jedite added.

"No, she is breath-takingly beautiful, all right." Endymion admitted. A deep frown appeared on Jedite's forehead as he stared at the painting again. The blonde beauty on the painting looked like an angel. And angels were breath-takingly beautiful, no?

"I don't get it Endy. Then why is the painting not realistic?" His blue eyes were running up and down the portrait confusedly.

"Never mind." Endymion said, finally turning away from the painting. It showed her beauty as much as it was possible for one good painting. Through he didn't like to admit it, in real life, she was even more beautiful. But that was not the point. No. What was amiss on this painting was her eyes. She was obviously wearing her emotionless-mask, but Endymion knew better. He had the opportunity to see her as she truly was. Curious, intelligent, and so full with life. There were only a few short moments when he could see the real princess, but he was more than ready to tear the emotionless mask off of her. And he was more than curious about what he would find under the mask.

The four other men in the room shared yet another confused glance before Zoisite cleared his throat. "I'll take a note about the Officer Thomas issue."

Endymion nodded contentedly, his attention turning back to the papers in front of him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

"My dear! How was your trip to the Moon? I was quiet disappointed you didn't come and tell us what happened immediately." A woman with long, dark-hair smiled brilliantly at Endymion as he entered the elegant study of the King, Kunzite right behind him, however the General stopped respectfully at the door. The woman quickly put the book she was reading on the small desk in front of the sofa and stood up as Endymion walked toward her. The deep blue gown she was wearing rustled as she moved a step closer.

"Do forgive me Mother." Endymion said hugging the woman quickly and gently.

"Leave the boy alone Gaia. I am sure he had things to do." The tall man with grey hair said from behind his huge oak desk, his eyes fixed on his son.

"Indeed I did. The military-papers are signed Father." Endymion said, his eyes meeting a familiar pair of blue ones. They said he was a spitting image of his father except he had his mother's midnight black hair.

"Perfect." King Darius nodded proudly.

"So tell me, how was your visit on the Moon? Did Queen Selenity agree to the party?" Gaia asked excitedly, pulling her son with her as she sat down on the sofa.

"Everything went well Mother. The Queen was delighted about the party." Endymion smiled lightly at his mother as he sat down next to her.

"And the Princess?" Gaia asked eagerly.

"She doesn't mind the party either. Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you both." Endymion said, catching his parents' attention as both of them looked at him curiously. "I think it would be better if Se- the Princess would come a bit earlier. It would be for her benefit if she could get to know the Earth better. There are many things she needs to get used to after all. Her studies about our planet were just as detailed as mine was about the Moon, but the differences between the two planets are just too big. I think she would need quite a few days to get used to it all."

His answer was a big silence. The King was looking at him like he would have been talking in different language; his mother's eyes were wide with surprise. Even Kunzite was staring at him, gaping from next to the door. It was Queen Gaia who finally broke the silence.

"Of course my dear! It's a very good idea indeed! The poor girl! We can't let her be overloaded with all the differences on the same day that she is supposed to be the stunning fiancée in front of all those people at the party!" The Queen clapped her hands in excitement. "My Love, why don't you let Queen Selenity know and ask about her opinion?" She turned toward her husband. "Though I am pretty sure she also wants the best for her only daughter. I don't see why she could not come earlier!" Queen Gaia radiated with excitement.

"Yes, yes, of course. Why not? She could arrive two to three days earlier." King Darius nodded, still stunned and still not quiet understanding what was going on in the room.

"Two to three days? Are you kidding, dearest? A week at least! She needs to get used to our gravity as well." Gaia rolled her eyes. "Men can be so difficult sometimes."

"A week, of course." King Darius nodded, true confusion showing in his eyes as he glanced at his son for support. Truly it couldn't be only him in the room clueless about what all the excitement was about. His son seemed, however, all right with his mother's decision as he smiled at the woman sitting next to him. Slowly King Darius' eyes found the only other occupant in the room, his son's best friend and the head of his body guard, Kunzite. The silver haired man was staring at Endymion like he had grown a second head. Good. At least he was not the only one who was completely lost. This must have been some mother-son thing he could never understand. Nodding and satisfied that he solved the mystery. his eyes returned to the report he was reading before.

"Well then, can I go now? The audition with Officer Jefferson is about to start. I will keep you updated Father." Endymion said as he walked toward the door.

"Very good, very good." Kind Darius murmured, his eyes fixed on the paper he was reading.

"And we will let you know what Queen Selenity says!" Gaia shouted after him and smirked mischievously when the door closed behind her son and Kunzite.

"Isn't love beautiful?" she sighed in a dream like state.

"Love?" Darius frowned at his wife.

"Yes, love. I can't wait to meet the Princess! She must have captured Endy's heart within only a few hours! What an amazing young lady she must be!" Gaia said, playing with her hair.

The King stared at his wife for a while in disbelief. "You can't be serious!" He said chuckling, earning a glare from his wife.

"What do you mean with that Darius?" Gaia narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Come on now dear. Endymion was never the one believing in fairytales and love at first sight. Be more logical, this is an arranged marriage. The most we can hope for is that they will at least like each other. I, myself, am happy that he accepts it so well and acts like the gentleman I know he was." King Darius said, dismissing his wife's crazy idea as he turned his attention back to the report.

"Maybe you are right, which I doubt, but even then, I can feel they are going to be so happy together. I am telling you, Dars, I can smell love in the air." Queen Gaia clapped her hands and sighed dreamingly.

"You're reading too many romantic stories dearest." Was all the King said, rolling his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You never cease to surprise me Endy." Kunzite said as they walked back to Endymion's study, where the other generals were waiting for them.

"What do you mean?" the dark haired man asked, frowning.

"You cared nothing for the Princess until now. And now you want her to arrive earlier?" Kunzite asked curiously.

"So? Shouldn't I care for her? You nagged me about this all the time. That I should pay more attention, and that I should not ignore the fact that she is going to be my wife. Shouldn't you be happy about it? I take care of my responsibilities." Endymion asked shrugging. Kunzite went quiet for a few minutes, studying him carefully.

"Whatever you say, my friend. Whatever you say." He finally said as they walked through the halls of the Earth Palace.

-0-0-0-0

"Reporting for duty, Sir!" a young blonde-haired guard saluted in front of the head officer of the outside-guards. He stood firm, his intelligent green eyes focused on the man in front of him.

"Ah! Andrew! Your break's already over?" The head-officer asked, glancing at his clock.

"Yes, Sir, I am here to begin the night-watch." Andrew answered. During the past year he spent as part of the outside guard, his life got much better. Why he had to leave the palace guard was a mystery, but people here were generally less stuck up than those in the Palace. They actually learned his name and respected his hard work. His heritage did not matter, what was important was hard work and loyalty. He loved to work here, he only missed the one true friend he made in the Palace. And how funny it was that his friend was actually the Princess herself!

"Very well, as you know Joshua got sick and the wall captain needs an extra hand to watch over the Palace wall. I decided to send you there for tonight. Let's hope Joshua will get better soon." The Head Officer said.

"I'm on my way Sir!" Andrew saluted one more time before leaving for his post.

-0-0-0-0-0

Serenity couldn't believe her luck! When she left dinner, she truly was skeptic and unsure if her reckless mission could ever be a success. But now here she was, outside the Palace wall for the very first time in her life since the girls left! It was a wonder that she got as far as the walls, but Lady Fortune seemed to love her today! Someone left one of the gates open! Actually open! Usually that would have scared her to death… such a lack in the Palace's defense! Not that there was anyone who would have wanted to attack the Moon Palace but still. Now, however, she was grateful for this opportunity. Quickly and unseen, like a shadow, she slipped outside the gate. Looking around, she hesitated for a moment. Now which way?

Earlier when she was passing by her mother's study, she heard the Wall Captains report. Some Joshua guard was sick and they requested another guard from the outside-guard. A guard named Andrew! Serenity's eyes widened with excitement. Back then she didn't think about her crazy idea about leaving the Palace walls but when the Captain left, she heard her mother and Luna talking again. It was very unusual for her mother to leave the door of her study open, but just as she stated earlier Lady Fortune loved her today. What the two women said next made her eyes grow wide and that small piece of information was that made up her mind. She needed a friend to talk with! And the closest one at the moment was Andrew!

This led her to be here now, outside the wall, looking for the blonde guard. After only thirty minutes of searching, she noticed the blonde hair she could recognize anywhere. Serenity took a note that once she was back safe and sound, she really had to thank Lady Fortune for today's luck.

Tiptoeing over to the guard, Serenity hid behind a tree and took a deep breath, praying that her friend would not slit her throat out of surprise and solder-habit.

"Andrew, please don't kill me." She shouted suddenly.

Andrew grabbed his sword, ready for battle, before his eyes widened as he recognized the voice. But no, that was impossible. "Se… Serenity?" He whispered unbelieving.

"Yes, it is me." Serenity sighed with relief and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Gods! Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" Andrew stared at her like he saw a ghost looking around with wild eyes, but he himself wasn't sure if he hoped someone was nearby or if he hoped none saw her outside the walls.

"I … I needed a friend." Serenity admitted, down casting her eyes. Andrew, making sure no one was around them, stared at the girl in front of him.

"How the heck did you get outside? How could you pass the guards and open the gate and why on Earth you would do such a reckless thing?" Andrew asked, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a bit. Right now he wasn't the guard and she wasn't the Moon Princess. Right now he was the big brother who wished nothing else than shake some sense into his little sister.

"I snuck to the wall and the gate was open, so I ran out of it." Serenity admitted, blushing a bit. She had to give him that it sounded crazy.

"What? The gate was open? How? I need to talk with the Captain! Let me quickly escort you back." Andrew said rushing her back toward the gate.

"No, wait Andrew." Serenity protested but it was like Andrew was not hearing her. "I SAID WAIT!"

Everything went quiet in the next moment. Andrew stared at her like he had never seen her before and Serenity clasped a hand in front of her mouth. What in Selene was happening to her? She was NOT shouting! Ever! To anyone! Oh Gods, if her mother would find out…

"Serenity, what happened? Did someone hurt you? Are you in danger? You would never do such a reckless thing such as escaping the Palace… not talking about your… outburst." Andrew stared at her, gaping.

"No… no-no I am so very sorry! But I needed a friend." Serenity said. Memories of ages ago filled her mind for a moment, memories of five girls giggling and laughing as they escaped the walls of the Palace. She quickly buried the memories. It was too painful to remember and she was here because of urgent issues!

"Nice, so you were running around trying to find me? You know I am doing outside duties! It is a mere coincidence I was ordered to the wall today!" Andrew said angrily, worry evident in his eyes.

"No-no. I heard the Captain telling mother about it! I knew you were going to be here." Serenity explained.

They went quiet for a while. After some minutes, Andrew finally sighed and seemed to relax a bit. "Okay and why did you have to run outside so recklessly? What happened?"

"The… the Prince Endymion came for visit today." Serenity started nervously.

"Oh. So you finally met him?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Yes. He came to agree with Mother about the engagement party and talk about some issues." Serenity nodded.

"He was rude? Did he… hurt you?" Andrew asked, going tense and rigid again as all kind of terrible thoughts entered his mind.

"No-no no! Gods no! He was a gentleman." Serenity protested, immediately her cheeks going tomato red.

"Oh. Okay. Then what happened?" Andrew relaxed again, confusion filling his eyes one more time. "You always wanted to meet him."

"I heard my Mother and Luna talking… The King Darius contacted my Mother. Prince Endymion wants me to go to Earth earlier. So I can get used to all the differences on Earth." Serenity said nervously, clasping her hands.

"Hm… seems perfectly logical. Earth _is_ very different." Andrew said, deep in thought. "When is the party going to be?" He asked suddenly.

"In three weeks." Serenity answered quietly.

"And he asked you to be on Earth when?" Andrew asked again.

"One week prior the ball." Serenity answered down casting her eyes.

"Mmm, seems perfectly logical. But what is wrong? You don't want to go?" Andrew nodded in agreement then glanced at the young woman in front of him worriedly.

"I wish I could… but Mother refused…" Serenity whispered.

They went quiet for a while again until Andrew sighed. "I am sorry Serenity. I wish there was something you or me could do against it, but she is the Queen. I don't think even the Prince can disagree with what she says." Andrew said, patting her shoulders sympathetically.

Serenity bowed her head. Andrew was right. There was nothing anyone could have done. If her mother decided she couldn't go, then she wouldn't be able to go. Life was unfair, truly unfair.

**That was it for now (: I am sorry, no Endy-Sere in this chapter but I actually liked to write it down how things were on Earth/Moon. ****And I promise more Endy-Sere in next chapter. I am kinda interested what will happen now? Queen Serenity against the early trip to Earth, Endy for it… hmmm I wonder who will win? :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Another chapter ready. I hope you will enjoy it!**

**tryntee13****: You don't have to wait for long!**

**sabina21****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****nickybluejess****, ****mizqt****: thank you! Here you go!**

**CharmedSerenity3****: Mmmm let's see if she will!**

**Jenbunny****: Yeah I found it very interesting to give Queen Selenity a dif. personality than it usualy is in stories! I have to say I really like it! (:**

**midnight blue08****: And he will be back for more later ;)**

**UniversalBunny****: I guess you only have wait a few more chapter to see how Serenity will „come alive"**

**Chapter 3**

Endymion was lying on his bed, reading a book he borrowed from Nephrite. His brown haired friend was always interested in super natural things, especially astrology. Studying the book, he had to agree with his friend. It was quiet interesting, however not completely logical. He was studying all the constellations important for sealing when, suddenly, he heard a light knock on the door. Frowning, he glanced at the clock. It was way past midnight already. Thank God he usually went to sleep late. He wasn't exactly the person you would want to wake up from deep sleep. Whoever it was bothering him at this hour it must have been something important. Walking to the door, he opened it to find a tired Zoicite on the other side.

"Zoisite, is something wrong?" Endymion stared at his friend with surprised. While he liked to go sleep late and sleep long in the morning, his blonde friend was the exact opposite. Usually he was the one going to sleep earlier than all the other Generals, but he was also the one awake when everyone else was still sleeping. So finding him in front of his door so late at night was truly surprising.

"You future wife is already ordering me around." That was all the man said, scratching his head and stifling a yawn.

"What happened?" Endymion asked alerted. His heart jumped just a little bit with worry.

"She is calling you in the video conference room." Zoisite said. "I was about to go sleep when I was informed that the guard, who was supposed to check the communication tonight, wife gave birth, so I had to jump in for him until the next shift starts, which is" Zoisite glanced at the clock. "In 18 minutes." He explained his voice, slightly annoyed with the fact he couldn't go to sleep as early as he was used to. When he realized his friend paid little to no attention to his worries at the moment he smirked slightly. _How very interesting. _He thought. "A few minutes ago, the lovely Princess just called in looking for you." He finished finally.

"Did she say what the matter was?" Endymion asked, stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him.

"No. She seemed all right if you ask me." The light haired man said. "Endy, am I needed or..." he trailed off, waiting for his friends answer.

"No, no. Go sleep. I will talk with her alone until the next shift starts. Thanks for letting me know." Endymion said and, not waiting for an answer, hurried away towards the communication room.

Zoisite stared after the Prince for a while. Well, well. This Princess seemed more and more interesting with every passing moment.

-0-0-0-0

Endymion was deep in thought during the whole walk toward the communication room. Maybe Serenity looked fine, but there must have been a very good reason for the shy Princess to call him so suddenly and unannounced.

Once he opened the door, his eyes focused on the big screenwall across the room immediately. She stood before an elegant white chair, walking up and down, her silver dress flowing behind her. Her eyes were filled with unhidden emotions as she thought none could see her, making her beautiful face to come alive again.

As if feeling him watching her through the screen, she turned around and stared at him in surprise. Ever so quickly, the emotionless mask was back in place again.

"Serenity." Endymion greeted her as he came closer to the screen, standing before the chair in the middle of the room, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Prince Endymion." Came the gently replay followed by a deep courtesy. Endymion frowned at her.

"No need for that Serenity. Like I said before, there is no need for formalities between us. And as you can see, there is none else in the room right now." He quickly checked the young woman on the other side of the screen looking for anything out of place, but she seemed unharmed. "Is something the matter Serenity?" He asked finally, after a few minutes of silence.

"No. Everything is fine." Serenity said quietly.

"Then why did you call me?" At that, she chewed her lower lips doubtfully. She opened and closed her lips for a few times, then down casted her eyes in shame.

"I am sorry. Everything is fine." The girl said quietly.

"Don't lie to me." Endymion said, sitting down on the chair getting ready for a long conversation.

"E-Excuse me?" Serenity stuttered, her eyes widening in surprise. It seemed like he could see right through her with those dark blue eyes, seeing her every secrets and doubts. And he was painfully honest about everything he found.

"You called for a reason. I am not going anywhere until you tell me." Endymion said, his eyes fixed on her.

Serenity blinked confused a few times then shook her head slightly before she started to pace up and down again quietly for a few more minutes.

"You asked my mother to send me to Earth earlier than expected." She said finally, stopping and looking right into his eyes.

"Yes." Endymion seemed completely calm.

Serenity chewed her lips for a moment before taking a deep breath to ask the question that was nagging her since she heard the conversation between her mother and Luna. "Why?"

"I thought you would like to know your new home better before the big entrance. We are also supposed to spend some time together." Endymion said, focusing all his attention on the girl on the other side of the screen, not wanting to miss any of her reactions.

"My Mother thinks-" She began but Endymion interrupted her in the next moment.

"It doesn't really matter what your mother thinks." It almost made him smile how incredible wide her eyes got.

"Excuse me?" she stuttered collapsing on the chair rather then sitting down.

"It doesn't really matter what she thinks Serenity. The questions is what do YOU think?" he asked so seriously that it made Serenity believe for a short moment that her opinion really mattered.

"I... I wish to go." She muttered blushing slightly and looking away from his eyes.

"Great. Then it is settled. I go there to escort you to the Earth in two weeks then." Endymion said a smug smile appearing on his face.

"Wait! That is not so easy." Serenity said quickly.

"And why not?" he frowned in response narrowing his eyes in expectation.

"My Mother does not think it would be such a good idea." she explained nervously.

"And we disagree. I am sure she will understand."

Serenity stared at him in surprise. Did he really not understand what she said? Her mother said **no**. "I... I am not supposed to disagree." Serenity said sadly.

Endymion stayed quiet for a while. It was obvious she was raised never to disagree with the Queen and always behave perfectly. It was no use to keep pushing her to go against what she learnt to be right in all her life. But maybe he could use it for his advantage no matter how much he hated these ideals.

"And are you supposed to disagree with your soon-to-be-husband?" That made her frown and suddenly a playful smile appeared on the edge of her lips, her eyes filled with mischievous as she understood what game he was playing.

"Indeed I am not." She nodded smirking. Actually smirking! The fact surprised her so much that the grin widened even more on her face.

They went quiet for a while; Serenity deep in her thoughts and Endymion contented with watching her and all the emotions running through her face. As he was sitting in his chair, he couldn't help the smug smile on his lips.

"I guess we should say our goodbyes. I kept you awake too long with my worries. Forgive me." Serenity said finally, her manners perfect again but her eyes sparkling. She chose not to hide her feelings from him.

"Not a problem at all. You worries will be my worries in the future." Endymion said. Serenity did not answer, but he was not expecting anything either. What they achieved today was already a huge step forward. "So I am going to see you in two weeks." He said standing up from his chair.

"Yes." Serenity nodded and turned towards the control panel, about to push the end button when suddenly she smiled brilliantly at him through the screen. "You are truly something different." she said. "Goodnight... Endymion" With that she pushed the end button before he could say a thing. He stayed in the room for a long time after the screen went blank. He felt like patting himself on his shoulders. He succeeded in a few hours much more then he ever thought he could. She did not hide her feelings all the time from him, went against her mothers wish, and called him less formally using only his first name for the very first time. It was indeed a huge success and made him wonder if maybe, just maybe he could really find the real Serenity under the masquerade. It was a big challenge, but he liked challenges.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

The morning came far too soon for the dark haired Prince. He hadn't slept too much the night before. After the call with Serenity, he spent most part of the night reading the reports that were waiting for him when he returned to his room. Kunzite had delivered them, stating it was an urgent issue. And it was true, the situation on the north was more than disturbing and it was time to reorganize the military on the west. It was nothing serious yet, but the sooner they put an end to the rebellion, the better. Finally, around three am, he went to sleep only to be awakened by the sudden bright light a few hours later. He was not a morning person, and he realized that every morning.

"Mmmm, couldn't you find a less-aggressive way to wake me up, Molly?" He murmured, his voice deep from sleeping, his eyes closed as he turned on his side with his back towards the source of light. Molly, his red haired chambermaid was a cheerful girl and usually choosing a less-drastic way to wake him up... What could have been wrong with her today?

"Well sorry, my dear, you seemed unaffected by my sweet kisses." A seductive voice whispered into his ears, making his whole body tense in surprise.

His dark blue eyes snapped open meeting the green eyes of a slender, curvy, red-head.

"What are you doing in my rooms?" Endymion asked with emotionless eyes, his voice lacking any kind of warmth.

"I just arrived this morning and couldn't wait to see you my Prince." She purred, sitting down on his bed, lifting her hand to caress his face but Endymion pulled away from her touch. She did not seem to care about his harsh response.

Endymion got up from his bed, grabbed his robe, and walked to the bathroom doors without a word.

"I hoped for a better welcome, dear." The woman said, also standing up. She was used to his cold responses; after all, he never showed his feelings in front of her. But she was patient, sooner or later he would see how perfect they were together and that the only suitable Queen for him could be none else but her. She just had to wait for him to realize. Of course, she knew about all the other mistresses the Prince had, but those were just small affairs. In the end he always returned to her, after all.

"I don't remember inviting you into my rooms." Endymion turned back from the door, looking at her nonchalant.

"I wanted to surprise you, darling." The all too sweet voice said as she waltzed closer to him.

"I am not fond of surprises. As you should know, Beryl. And, as you tend to forget, I have a fiancée." The dark haired man said; his voice still nonchalant and almost bored.

"That's not official yet." Beryl smirked.

"Leave now, Beryl." Endymion said, turning toward the bathrooms door again, dismissing the woman from his room at once.

"But!" Beryl gaped, confused.

"Beryl, leave. You are not welcomed here unless I invite you myself." Endymion glared, losing his patient quickly.

Beryl pressed her lips together and walked to the door. "I will be waiting you after breakfast." She said, but Endymion had already left for the bathroom. She waited a few minutes, but when there was no response from the man, she turned up her nose. "You know where you can find me." With that, she left the room just in time to pass Molly in the door.

"I am sorry I didn't know you had a guest." Molly said, after closing the door behind her and looking around. The Prince was nowhere to be found.

"No problem Molly. Could you please make sure one of out guest rooms were prepared?" Endymion said, stepping out off the bathroom, fully dressed now.

"Of course! When are we expecting our guest to arrive?" Molly asked.

"In 2 weeks." Endymion said, grabbing the reports from last night.

"Very well. Which one should I prepare?" Molly asked, putting down the fresh bed washes.

"Whichever you choose. One of the more elegant ones." Endymion shrugged, pausing only for a moment.

"I know it is not my business, but who are we expecting?" Molly asked, curiously.

"You're right; it's not your business." Endymion said, fixing his boots. After a few moments, he sighed. Molly did not deserve his anger. It was Beryl who made him angry, not the poor girl. "It is the Princess of Moon." He said finally. Molly nodded in silence while the Prince made his way toward the dining room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah son! Did you sleep well?" His father greeted him once he entered the dinning room. His mother drank her morning coffee while waiting for her breakfast. It seemed he managed to arrive just in time.

"Yes, thank you. Father if you might have time today. I've received this disturbing report from some rebelling troops yesterday night. We went through it with Kunzite, but we need to discuss the situation. The report says it is an issue in the north but the west needs reorganization-" he started, catching his father's attention immediately.

"No business during breakfast dear..." Her mother interrupted him with a stern look.

"I apologize, mother." Endymion smiled, apologizing to his mother by kissing her hand lightly and sitting down next to his father.

"You are right, dear. Breakfast is for us to be together and leave the Kingdoms issue for later. I will be waiting for you before lunch for this discussion, son." King Darius said, smiling, a small frown line, however, stayed on his forehead as he glanced shortly at his son.

Finally, breakfast arrived and they started to eat in silence while Gaia talked excitedly about a new dress she had just ordered from the trailers. Endymion was half way through his breakfast, smiling silently about how his father tried to look interested in dresses and colors, when suddenly her mother turned toward him.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot to inform you. Queen Selenity did not approve Princess Serenity's early travel to Earth." Queen Gaia said, taking the coffee cup to her mouth.

"She won't approve?" Endymion asked, frowning.

"Yes dear. She said it was perfectly fine for Serenity comes for the ball and that there is no need for the early travel. The message came only a moment before you joined us for breakfast." Gaia said, raising an eyebrow in question. "Where are you going now?" She asked when her son suddenly stood up.

"To the Moon. I am escorting the Princess here, right now." Endymion answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He seemed calm and collected.

"Are you listening to what I am saying? The Queen..." Gaia began; eyes wide in confusion.

"I talked with the Princess yesterday and she wished to come. If she wants to come, then she will come." Endymion stated, his voice firm.

"But the queen..."

"She is my fiancée, is she not? The future Queen of Earth. She does whatever she pleases to do. No one from the Earth Royal Family is ranked under the Moon Queen, are they? If she wished to go to Pluto, then she goes there. The word of Queen Selenity may be a rule for everyone, but it is not for us." Endymion said, with a bit more anger in his voice than it was necessary.

"You are right! None from the Earth Royal Family bows before anyone!" King Darius hit the desk with his hands suddenly. "If the Princess wants to come, she comes!"

"Would you calm down, dear." Gaia rolled her eyes. Men could be impossible sometimes. Their egos were impossible. She truly couldn't wait for the Princess to arrive, so she could have someone she could talk with about dresses and colors, decorations and flowers, instead of listening about wars and man's pride. Rolling her eyes, she turned to her son. "And you, Endymion..." She blinked in confusion. The black haired Prince had already left the room.

-0-0-0-0-0

Kunzite hurried after the Prince confused. He was waiting for breakfast to be over so they could continue discussing the rebel-issues, when suddenly Endymion burst out of the dining room not saying a word.

"Wait! Endymion! Where are you going?" Kunzite asked, catching up with his friend.

"To the Moon." Endymion answered shortly. Kunzites eyebrow rose so high they almost disappeared under his silver hair.

"What? Why?" Kunzite gaped at him.

"For the Princess, obviously?" Endymion answered, matter of factly. "We shall be back in an hour, I would say. Meet us in front of the Palace. We will have time to talk with Father about the military issue before lunch." He said before he disappeared from the garden, leaving one stunned Kunzite behind.

**So that was it for today! I have to tell you guys I loved to write the next chapter! :D and as always I can't wait to read your reviews! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Here you go guys (: again many many thanks for the kind words it makes me write faster! Really ;) Like I said I loved writing this chapter! And a special thanks for my great Beta! **

ella1234: Thank you I am trying to pay much attention to their interaction so I am happy you like it

SerentiyMoonGodness, sabina21, nickybluejess, Jenbunny, jupiter2005: And he got her ;)

tryntee13, midnight blue08: Oh Beryl is going to show up in next chapter ;)

mochahap: Trouble is going to have many faces for our favorite couple ;)

adoore: Thank you! Your review made me very happy and proud! That is my goal to make you guys feel like you were part of the story! I am so happy I am on the right way (:

CharmedSerenity3: Oh yeeah! Personally I loved the interaction between the Queen and Endy in this chapter!

mizqt: Oh I am just thinking about re-writing a bit Destiny too… like making it a bit better – not changing the storyline of course (:

firecracker2010: Oh yeah I actually love making Queen Selenity a bit different. And the Senshi will be in the story but not right now and the focus will stay on Endy and Sere don't worry ;)

PoisonIvy89: Haha I have no idea why King Darius turned out like that :D It just happened!

**Chapter 4**

The moment the lights of the teleportation faded away, Endymion found himself facing five armed guards dressed in white uniforms; The guards of the teleport. Their weapons were raised high and pointed at him. Endymion did not move or show any kind of fear. He waited patiently for the guards to realize who they were threatening. He didn't have to wait long.

"Prince Endymion!" One of the guards said, surprised the moment he saw who stood on the other side of the teleport. He bowed before the young Prince respectfully. The others followed suit quickly.

"Ah, Prince! We weren't informed about your arrival!" A deep voice said from the doorway. Lord Gatzon, the leader of the private bodyguard of the Royal Moon family stood at the door. He tried to look calm, but Endymion easily detected surprise and confusion in his eyes as he walked closer.

"Yes, it was a sudden idea." Endymion nodded in greeting, and then headed towards the door with quick confident steps. The guards looked disturbed. After all, someone teleported unannounced to the Moon and they weren't supposed to permit him to leave the teleport-room, but on the other hand, this someone was the Prince of Earth and, didn't matter how much they tried to ignore the fact, he was going to be their future King. Caught between the rules, they stood frozen in their spots and exchanging confused glances, but letting him leave the room without a word. Lord Gatzon, however, hurried after the young man.

"May I ask why your Highness decided to come so suddenly?" He asked, barely being able to keep up the speed of the young Prince with his small, stumpy legs.

"No." Endymion said, already at the entrance of the Palace. He was walking straight towards the Queen's study.

"No-No?" Lord Gatzon stuttered, surprised the disbelief was evident in his eyes. For a moment, he stopped moving, staring at the back of the Prince. Then, he realized where the Prince was heading and his tiny eyes widened even more.

"Wait!" He shouted, running after him. He was breathing heavily, grabbing on his side with one hand. He was not used to walk this fast, let alone run this fast!

"Your Highness-!" Lord Gatzon gasped in surprise, his face sweating as they stopped in front of the door of the Queen's study. "Wait! You are not allowed to just go in there!" He said, but before he could do anything, Endymion knocked on the huge doors. The guard beside the door blinked at the young man in surprise, about to open his mouth to protest, but seeing the general beside him, he let his boss handle this sensitive situation. And he was thankful for his luck. Would he have been alone, he wouldn't know what to do in such a situation, but now, he could choose to stare ahead at the white wall like he always did.

"Yes?" The queen's gentle but surprised voice came from the other side of the door.

"Wait a second there young man!" The General grabbed the Prince's arm to stop him, but Endymion walked in the room like the pulling on his arm was nothing but a slight breeze, which annoyed the general even more. _Barbaric,__stuck-up,__arrogant,__good__for__nothing__Earthling!_ He thought, but he knew better then say it out loud, instead he kept trying his best pulling the Prince back, without any success.

"Prince Endymion!" Queen Serenity stood up from her chair, her eyes wide with surprise, but only for a moment before the emotionless and polite smile returned to her face. As Endymion hoped, the Princess was in the room too, her face paling even more the moment she saw him. She stood up, curtsying deeply without a word. There was a heavy silence in the room, none moving. Lord Gatzon, finally realizing where he was, let the Prince's arm go immediately, his forehead sweating in discomfort as anger kept building in him toward the young man next to him.

"I tried to stop him My Queen." He kneeled before the Queen respectfully. "I am here for your and the Princess' protection after all." He added, throwing a glare at the Prince who was standing next to him proudly.

Endymion frowned again, looking at the small, puffy man kneeling on the floor. He was not the material of a body guard at all. Small, weak, and over-weighted. He certainly had no battle experiences at all. No muscle, no discipline. Endymion snorted to himself. He would have been a fool to trust this man with protecting his dogs, let alone his fiancée. He couldn't be the head of the Royal Body Guard. An image of Kunzite, the General of their Body Guard, entered his mind. It was a sick joke to even compare the two men.

"It is all right Henry." The Queen smiled again, understandingly. "So Prince Endymion, to what pleasure do we owe your visit to? I hope you're staying for lunch?" She asked politely, even though it was barely after breakfast.

"No, I am very sorry, Ma'am, but I have much to do at home. I just came to escort my fiancée to Earth." Endymion said, staring deep into the Queen's eyes. He wished he could see the Princess' reaction, but it would have been a tactical error toward the Queen. It was essential for her to understand he was not bowing in front of her will.

"You must have misunderstood something, Young Prince." Queen Serenity said, sitting back behind her desk and turning her attention back to the papers in front of her. She signed some of them like she had closed the topic already.

"I am afraid it is you who misunderstood something, Queen Serenity." Endymion said, his voice polite but strong. "The Princess wishes to come, so I can't see why she shouldn't." Princess Serenity gasped slightly, but in the quiet room it sounded like a thunder.

"Does she?" The Queen raised an elegant eyebrow at her daughter. Endymion didn't miss the fact how the young girl trembled under her mother's gaze.

"Yes, so Serenity? I hope you've packed?" Endymion turned toward the girl as well. The young woman's eyes were wide with surprise and confusion as she glanced at him and then at her mother.

"Wait a moment there, Young Prince. I've just informed your mother that I do not approve my daughter's early leave to the Earth." The Queen frowned openly at him, not hiding her disapproval anymore.

"Like I said, the Princess told me she wished to come, and she will do whatever she wishes. I see no reason why she shouldn't come to the Earth. It would be to her benefit. The sooner she gets to know her new home." Endymion said confidently. "Serenity, in case you did not pack already, you better go and do so now." He turned toward the young woman again. She stood still for a moment, and then took a hesitant step toward him.

"I don't think it would be safe for her." The Queen said with cold eyes and harsh voice._Well,__well__it__seemed__the__always__clam__and__perfect__Queen__could__actually__lose__her__temper__too._Endymion thought, willing his face to stay calm and nonchalant.

"I beg your pardon, Queen Selenity, but I doubt the general of your private guards could protect her even from a mouse." Lord Gatzon, who as of until now was watching the conversation with incredibly wide eyes, was now gaping at the Prince who didn't spare as much as a glance at him.

Silence filled the room. Only the hesitant steps of the Princess could have been heard as she made her way slowly to the Prince. Once at his side, she stopped looking anywhere except at her mother and the man now standing next to her.

"So, you wish to leave against my advice?" The queen looked her daughter straight in the eyes. The message was hard to miss, making the Princess to down cast her eyes. What was she thinking? All her life she was raised to never disagree with her mother.

She was about to bow before the wishes of her mother, but something stopped her in the last moment. She could feel Endymion staring at her, willing her to do as she pleased for the very first time in her life. He didn't say a word, but the fact that he came for her and didn't hesitate to fight her mother only because she wished to go, gave her strength and hope. And she wanted to go with all her heart! She couldn't wait it in fact! It broke her heart when her mother said she couldn't go. And now here she was; one step away from going to Earth! And earlier than she planned! She gathered her strength, looked into the eyes of her mother, and opened her month to say yes. Then she decided her voice would sound less confident than she wished it to, so she only nodded. She could feel Endymion's body radiating pride as he glanced at her mother, daring her to say anything against what she decided to do. It felt strangely comfortable, to know there was someone fighting for her wishes and standing beside her. Someone so much more stronger than she was. At that moment, she felt unbeatable. And strangely happy that she did something what she wanted. That it made Endymion proud of her was an additional bonus.

"As you wish. I do not guarantee your safety there." The queen said, turning back from them and towards her paper, signing yet another one. Her voice was cold and nonchalant.

"You don't have to. My men and I are more than capable of protecting her." Endymion said, throwing yet another disapproving glance at Lord Gatzon, who by now was staring at the Royal Family, unblinking, causing one to doubt if he was still alive. "Queen Serenity, we will see you at the ball." Endymion said finally, wrapping an arm around Serenity's waist and holding her straight, not letting her kneel before her mother as she always did when leaving her presence, and as she planned to do now too, as far as Endymion could tell from the movement of her muscles. Surprised and still confused about the whole situation, Serenity let him lead her away.

Lord Gatzon stared after them in complete shock. It surely was a dream. How else was it possible the Prince of Earth came here, stood up against the Queen, made the Princess actually stand up against the Queen, and then walked away unharmed. It was impossible! Not talking about how rude he was, showing no sign of respect, and not kissing the Queen's hand, not kneeling in front of her. And the list of the Prince's fault went on and on. After some moments when he still was standing in the Queen's study and it slowly came sure it was not a dream, he turned to look at the Queen. She was signing papers, her feature calm and nonchalant.

"My Queen." Lord Gatzon started, uncertainly.

"Yes, Lord Gatzon? How may I help you?" Queen Selenity glanced up from the papers, her eyes calm and polite.

"The Prince, your daughter." The guard stuttered, not sure how to start or even what to say.

"Don't worry, kind Lord. If Serenity does not want my protection, what can I do? She will learn on her own how big of a mistake she made. I tried to protect her from the disappointment, but now all I can do is waiting until she comes home crying and heart-broken." The Queen said, turning her attention back to the papers.

Lord Gatzon blinked a few times in surprise, before he glanced again at the door the young couple left through.

Meanwhile, the young couple made their way to Serenity's rooms in silence. Endymion didn't let her waist go, supporting her slightly trembling form until they stood in front of her rooms. There, the prince waited patiently in front of the room until she put some clothes and necessary things together. She didn't really care what she packed, there was nothing that held any special memory, so she just threw the silver and white cloths into her bag haphazardly. Until she found a dark blue dress. She had never worn it before, as she was supposed to wear only white and silver dresses. This one she received from the other Princesses she remembered that she used to be friends with. Very good friends. This dress was their goodbye present when they left the Moon ages ago. She tried to stay in contact with them at the beginning, but when her mother wished to cut every contact with the Princess so they could focus on their Senshi training and she could better focus on her studies, she had obligated. Making the biggest mistake of her life and losing her only four friends. Smiling sadly, she dropped the dress into her bag as well. Who knows, maybe the Prince won't mind her wearing that dress sometimes. Blue was after all the color of his Planet. In the end, she was ready in less than ten minutes and ran out the room. Endymion was standing before the door, watching up and down the hall from the corner of his eyes. Once she came out, he offered her his arms in silence, took the bag from her hands, and they made their way towards the teleport-room, none of them saying anything. Serenity felt her heart racing in anticipation. She was finally leaving the Moon. For the very first time in her life! She was so excited; her mind was focusing on the big adventure waiting for her.

"Don't be afraid. Everything is going to be all right." Endymion said, watching the profile of the young woman. Serenity nodded her eyes fixed on the small house ahead of them. "Is this really everything you want to take with you? Or should I send one of my men back for the rest of your belongings?" He asked, frowning at the small, light bag in his hand. He expected at least two heavy coffers instead of the light bag he took from Serenity. Maybe she was so much in hurry to leave, she just grabbed the most necessary things and thought her other things could be transported later.

"No, that is all. I don't really have anything special I would want to take with me, except those." Serenity said, nodding towards the bag. Endymion watched her carefully, but said nothing until they reached the teleport. Before stepping in, he stopped walking. Serenity stopped at his side dutifully, however he noticed the sparkle of anticipation in her eyes. The farther they got from her home, the more alive she came it seemed.

"I just want to warn you, the gravity on Earth is not the same as here." He said seriously, hoping that the tone in his voice would catch her attention.

"I know. Ten times stronger than the gravity here." Serenity nodded, remembering her studies.

"Just take a hold on me if you feel dizzy." Endymion said as they finally walked in the house. The guards stared at them in surprise.

"Princess Serenity! May I ask your Highness where you are going?" One of the guards asked, bowing deeply.

"To the Earth." Serenity said with confidence. Endymion smirked at her from behind.

The guards exchanged yet another surprised glance. "The Queen did not inform us of your plans." The same guard as before said, uncertain what to do.

"Well I am informing you now." Serenity said, surprising everyone even herself with her outburst. She had no clue what got into her. She just wanted to step into the damn teleport and be on Earth already! Suddenly the home she loved and cherished so much, the home that protected her was choking her. She needed to be away. She needed air.

The guards stared at them, frozen in their spots as Endymion helped her into the teleport without a word, and with a flash of light they disappeared to the Blue Planet.

Serenity had never ever been away from the Moon in her whole life. The teleportation took only a moment but was surprisingly bright. She felt like being weightless, up and down, left and right seemed to be the same. She was completely lost, not knowing where she was, but it was not a painful experience at all. Actually, she couldn't feel anything, until the world stopped spinning around her. Then, suddenly, it felt like someone had put a whole piano on her, and everything seemed much brighter. She closed her eyes, moaning, and her head spinning as she tried to bare her weight on her trembling legs. Taking a few deep breaths, her head began to clear and she noticed she was grabbing on a dark shirt, her face buried into the hard armor of Endymion. And she had a feeling she was not carrying her weight at all... Strange, wasn't the gravity supposed to be ten times more? And when they arrived she'd felt the extra weight, but now she felt nothing? Not letting go of the shirt she was holding, she slowly lowered her eyes. Yes, there was definitely a strong arm around her waist, holding her and supporting her weight.

"Um, sorry." she murmured, blushing and pulling away from him, carefully balancing her weight on her legs; which wasn't easy at all. Her head was still spinning, the light was still too bright. _Focus__Serenity!__You__are__finally__on__Earth!__You__should__be__jumping__around__in__excitement__and__instead__you__are__standing__here__fighting__the__urge__to__throw__up!_She scowled herself.

"It is quite all right. Take your time to get used to the changes, Princess." Endymion said.

Serenity was thankful for his understanding. In the next few more moments she willed her senses to get used to the new environment. Then Endymion's last word echoed in her mind and her eyes snapped open in worry. '_Oh__no.__' _She thought. It was not a coincidence he called her Princess again. Around them stood five guards. How could she forget it! Of course on Earth there were non-stop guarding of the teleport-room as well! And now they'd all seen how badly she handled the changes! But before she could have panicked about it, her eyes widened. The guards were wearing fine dark blue uniforms. The color was vibrating and, suddenly, Serenity got the urge to run her fingers through it, to see if it had a different feel to it… or to run outside and see the garden with all its colors! The only thing holding her back was the ages of study on how to hide her feelings. And, well maybe, the fact that she still was not sure she could move, let alone run. Glancing around, she saw the guards standing statue-like, still not looking at her or Endymion. _Well__trained._ She thought before Endymion stepped closer to her.

"Let me help you. It might take some time before you get used to the gravity." He said, offering her his arm again.

Serenity smiled at him, thankfully accepting his arm as they slowly made their way out of the room.

Serenity's eyes were glowing, running around their surrenders as they walked through the garden. Endymion couldn't help the smile appearing on his lips. She looked like a little kid trying to take in everything all at once. He forced himself to walk slower so she had a better chance to look around the garden. No wonder all the colors must have been excited for her, who had never known anything else but silver and white. She glanced up at him thankfully and sent him a barely noticeable smile.

All too soon they reached the castle's big doors. He could feel her tense beside him ever so slightly, as she focused on the Palace in front of them. Her eyes showed fear for the first time since they arrived. Endymion squeezed the hand on his elbow and when her crystal blue eyes met his, he smiled at her.

"You don't have to be afraid of anything." He said. Serenity nodded, worriedly biting on her lower lip, but her body relaxed a bit. Only to tense again in the next moment, her eyes widening as the door opened suddenly, and four men walked out, stopping in front of them.

**So that was it for today! I really hope you liked it! It was great fun writing it! And now Sere is on Earth how things will turn out now? Please let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So guys here you go with another chapter. Thank you all for your reviews, they really make me want to keep writing and updating this story (: As always I hope you are going to enjoy it!**

**sabina21****,****madorno81****:**Here you go!

**SerentiyMoonGodness****,****Godschildtweety****:**Thank you!

**Magic713****,****jupiter2005****:**Oh yeah, Earth must be a biiig culture-shock for poor Serenity in many many ways.

**Jenbunny****,****adoore****:**I love writing the interactions between Endy and Sere but it is really not easy. I am trying to make it slow… more real… I think even if it is love at first sight between two people it still takes some time for those feelings to grow more strong (: But keeping it slow is NOT easy :D

**nickybluejess****,****firecracker2010****:**Oh no, Endy is really not the type to hold back ;)

**CharmedSerenity3****,****midnight****blue08****:**Well I made the character of the Queen a bit different as it usually is. But it has a reason why she is like that ;)

**Isis2010****:**Well yeah we will see more and more of Serenity's real character now I am just wondering if she finally realizes she can be „free" and then if she has to go back to the Moon… Interesting how her mother would react ;)

**Chapter 5**

"Ah! There you are!" Jedite said from the big doors of the Palace, smiling like an idiot at the young couple. Endymion fought the urge to roll his eyes. On the Moon, he was proudly announcing how very professional his Body Guards were, and now they all just stood there grinning like ten year old boys. What luck that the good-for-nothing Lord Gatzon was not here to see this.

Meanwhile, Serenity looked at the cheerful blonde man standing in front of them. She couldn't help but think that his bright green eyes were just a shade lighter than Lita's. The memory of her dear friend, the Princess of Jupiter, made her heart jump a bit with sadness. Since her mother ordered her friends back to their planet so they could train, she had no contact with them at all. She missed them terribly. Lita's good humor and how they would sneak into the kitchen, trying to make moon-cookies and messing up the whole kitchen before running away giggling.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she glanced up at the blonde man in front of her, realizing for the first time that she had spaced out and now the five men's attention were on her, staring at her in question and just a bit worriedly. Oh dear Selene, they were waiting for her to answer a question she hadn't even heard! Panic speeded through her body at once.

Endymion, realizing she must have missed the question from his friend, cleared his throat.

"Princess, please let me introduce my Generals"

"Again," the blonde with the green eyes murmured, earning an elbow in his ribs from the slightly taller, silver haired man standing next to him and a glare from Endymion.

Serenity blushed furiously in the inside and prayed that her mask was in place and didn't let them see her discomfort. Endymion's grip tightened on her arms, telling her she did blush indeed. She down casted her eyes in shame. What could have happened with her always perfectly working mask?

"That good-for-nothing blonde who couldn't keep his mouth shut for his life, is Jedite." Endymion said, seeing with relief that Serenity's body relaxed a bit as she glanced up first at him, then at the blonde General.

"Hey, wait a sec there now!" Jedite said, and then shut his month when he got another elbow from the silver haired man standing next to him.

"Excuse his behavior, Princess. He left his common sense in the stable." The silver haired man, obviously in charge, bowed in respect. His eyes were the strangest color of blue, almost gray.

"He is Kunzite. He's always good with manners. The head of the Generals." Endymion continued, while Kunzite bowed again. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Princess" He said, earning a thankful smile from Serenity.

"The other blonde next to Kunzite is Zoicite and the brunette next to him is Nephrite." Endymion said as he finished the introductions.

"I hope your trip to Earth went well. The gravity is a bit different here; I hope it didn't cause any difficulty for you?" Zoicite asked, smiling gently at the small woman. He couldn't help but notice how well she fitted together with Endymion. Her pale feature next to Endymion's darker colors fit together like two pieces of puzzles. It was a good match indeed. At least, if one took appearance in consideration. But he knew better than saying so in front of his friend.

Serenity's eyes widened only a bit with surprise, turning to Endymion in question. Her mother taught her that she was not supposed to talk with any other man than the Prince or the King, unless her future husband specifically asked her to do so. However, she easily realized manners on Earth were indeed very different, but it was not worth it to risk the Prince's anger in the first minutes of her arrival. Better let him answer for her for now.

There was an awkward silence for a while, Serenity glancing up at Endymion in confusion, then staring at the four gentlemen and back to Endymion. Endymion frowned at her, not quiet understanding why she was not answering. Zoicite and the others were exchanging confused glances as well.

Realized what the problem might be, Endymion's fists were balling up in anger. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself. It was after all not her fault she was forced to live her life according those strange rules and manners. "These gentlemen are my friends Serenity" he didn't miss her wide eyes as he called her on her name in front of the other instead of the usual 'Princess' "You can talk with them anytime. Our manners are different than those on the Moon."

Serenity felt her eyes widen with surprise, then turned back to Zoicite quickly. "Forgive me for being disrespectful Lord Zoicite. I am truly confused about the manners here." she paused a bit, glancing once more at Endymion to see if he was disappointed in any way with her behavior. When she saw it was not the case, she cleared her throat again. "It is different here indeed, but I was prepared. And all the wonderful colors quickly took my mind away from feeling dizzy."

"Nice to hear, Princess." Zoicite said smiling. "Only a week ago, the gardeners started to work on a special part of the garden. We got Chrysanthemums if you would want to check them out." He said proudly. His answer was a deafening silence and five pair of confused eyes. "They are Asian flowers. Very colorful." He added, embarrassed.

"Next time say that. Not everyone can be an expert in flowers like you." Jedite rolled his eyes, turning to Serenity. "I think the Princess would be more interested in the fine horses we have! The stable we have is the largest one on Earth, I would say! You can find any kind of horse! Those with calm and elegant manner, those who can jump higher then the sky, or the ones who are faster than the wind or-"

"You are all acting like ten year old boys! What kind of manner are you showing her? We are supposed to be the Personal Body Guard of the Royal Family, and here you are forgetting about your manners and –„ Nephrite started, annoyed glaring at his friends and mates in command, when the sound of tiny bells made the men freeze in their argument. There it came again now much louder. Turning towards the source of the sound, they stared at the small Princess standing next to their Prince, her delicate hand in front of her lips until another round of giggles burst out of her. Shortly followed by the baritone of Jedite, Zoicite, and Nephrite as they joined her chuckling. Kunzite smiled at them, shaking his head. This small packet of beauty and elegance already made her way into the hearts of the Generals, which really was no wonder. Looking at Endymion, the smile on his face changed into confusion. Their Prince was looking at the young woman wide eyed and stunned, as if it was the very first time he saw her.

And Endymion truly felt as if he was seeing Serenity for the very first time. This small piece of woman did not cease to surprise him. Only minutes ago, she asked for his approval to answer one simple question, and seconds later she was giggling freely. Actually giggling. Something he never heard or hoped to hear from her. An odd painful feeling filled him for a moment that it took his friends so little to make her forget about her mask, when he never managed to do that. He desperately wanted to be the one who made her giggle and he felt anger towards his friends. It was a very strange feeling he had never felt before. And it made absolutely no sense. He kept watching her from the side and soon the strange feeling disappeared, and instead absolute adoration for her took its place in his heart for a second.

"Excuse me." Serenity said after a few moments, bowing in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to be impolite." She added, throwing a glance at Endymion from the corner of her eyes, before turning his attention back to the four Generals in front of her. "I would love to see those flowers, Lord Zoicite. I find it very excited seeing all the different colors and kinds of flowers I have never seen before. Lord Jedite, I always found the idea of horseback riding interesting and I would be honored if I could see the horses, however I am afraid I know little about those beautiful animals." She said, earning stunned and approving looks from the gentlemen. Her politeness and friendliness made them smile at her fondly.

"It would be my honor to escort you to the new part of the garden once you find the time, Princess." Zoicite smiled, warmly. Kunzite seeing the frown on his Prince face again, cleared his throat.

"Endymion, before I forget, your father is waiting for us for the discussion about the military issues in half an hour." He said, turning to his friend catching his attention immediately.

"Right, I will escort Serenity to her room and we can meet in my study." Endymion nodded, slowly making his way toward the great doors, Serenity's hand still in the crook of his arm as they finally entered the Palace.

Serenity gasped in surprise. The Palace was huge, at least as huge as the Moon Palace and just as elegant as her home was. Nothing like the servants on the Moon had whispered about it. No dirt or bats.

And all the colors! It made her blink a few times to get it all in. There were flowers in the corners, colorful paintings and walls, dark blue plushy carpet on the floor. It felt much warmer then the floors with marble and the boring silver and white walls at her home.

"Your room is going to be at the west-wing, on the same floor that my room is. If you need anything, you can call for a servant or ask for me or one of the Generals." Endymion explained as they made their way slowly up the stairs to the second floor. "My parent's rooms are on the third floor on the left side." He added. "In case of emergency." They were walking past two servants who were busy cleaning the status on the floor. They threw a surprised glance at them, but didn't dare to stare for long. However Serenity didn't miss their wide eyed stunned expression as they looked at her. For the very first time, she wondered if on Earth they also had some stereotypes of the Lunarian people and if it was just as wrong as the stereotype of Earthlings were on the Moon. She had no time to think about it any longer as Endymion stopped in front of a huge light blue door.

"This is going to be your room for now. If you walk farther left, the fourth door from here is my room in case you would need me. I am sorry, as of now, we haven't hired you a personal maid. We thought we would have more time for that." Endymion said, frowning. It seemed the earlier arrival of the Princess truly wasn't as easy as he had thought. "As for now, you can ask for Molly, she is my personal maid. I will send her to you immediately to help you with unpacking and getting ready for lunch." He said, going through all the things that needed to be done because of the arrival of the young woman into the Palace. "I would love to escort you around, but unfortunately I need to attend a meeting with my father. I will come and get you for lunch in about two hours. I suggest you rest a bit until then." He added, opening the door, walking in, and putting Serenity's small bag on one of the chairs. Turning back, he saw the young woman staring in wonder at the room. He looked around shortly to check if she could have find anything disapproving in the room. When he found nothing wrong, he looked back at her in question.

"Is it to your liking?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, absolutely. Thank you." Serenity said stepping carefully into the light colored room. Its walls were light blue, the pushy carpet the same color as the walls and Serenity got the urge again to take off her shoes and push her feet into it. The huge bed in the middle of the room looked soft and comfortable with silky curtains in front and around it. Across from it was a dresser with a mirror. Across from the door, Serenity detected a big balcony and right next to the dresser was another door, probably leading to a similar luxurious bathroom. It was perfect. She turned at the young man, smiling slightly at him.

"All right. I am sending Molly to you then." Endymion said nodding and making his way to the door, but before he could have left, Serenity cleared her throat.

"I- I am sorry for my earlier behavior." She said her face pink with embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" Endymion raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"With your Generals. It was improper to act like that." Serenity explained, the color of pink turning red on her cheeks as she down casted her eyes. Endymion gave no answer. Serenity was about to look up and see if he left the room without a word, when she felt a slight pull on her hair. Frozen in place, her eyes drifted to one of her long ponytails to find Endymion's fingers running through her long hair.

"I am not angry at all Serenity. I would be rather upset if you would continue using that emotionless mask you usually hide behind. Try to leave that on the Moon, little Princess." He finally said, turning on his heels and walking to the door. Before he closed the door behind him, he threw one last glance at the Princess. "By the way, you are more beautiful with your eyes alive with emotions." He said, before closing the door leaving one stunned and wide eyed Princess in the room.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Serenity stood nervously in her new room, smoothing her dress for the hundredth time. No matter what Endymion said, earlier, she couldn't rest. How could she even think about sleeping in this strange new world she found herself in? After Endymion left, she spent the first half an hour running around the room, kicking of her shoes, and digging her feet into the pushy carpet. And yes, it felt as soft as it looked like. She happily stated that the balcony had a beautiful view on the garden, and she carefully studied all the colors and flowers from above. Her day dreaming was interrupted by a knock. She hurriedly opened the door, only to find a red-haired, green eyed girl blinking up at her in awe for a second, before she nervously down casted her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Prince Endymion sent me to help you, your Highness." She said dutifully.

"Oh. Thank you very much! Come in." Serenity said, opening the door and biting on her lower lip nervously. This must had been Molly, the maid of Endymion.

"Oh dearest God!" The other girl shrieked suddenly, causing Serenity to jump in fear and yelping a bit as she looked around in worry. Were they in some kind of danger? "Your Highness! Where are your shoes? You are going to catch a cold!" Molly said, wide eyed looking around the room looking for the pair of shoes missing from the Princess' small feet.

Serenity turned red with embarrassment, closed the door, and quickly put back on her shoes, earning a satisfied nod from the red-haired girl.

"Where are you suitcases?" Molly asked, finally relaxing now that the Princess was wearing her shoes. What kind of maid she would be if the Princess would catch a cold in the first hour she was her maid after all?

"I only have this bag." Serenity said, quietly nodding towards the small bag still resting on the chair where Endymion left it.

Molly raised a surprised eyebrow. Studying the bag and the young woman, she blinked a few times in confusion. If the woman in front of her did not wear the half-moon on her forehead and didn't have skin as white as snow, she would have thought this was the wrong Princess. Weren't all Lunarian stuck-up, knowing-everything-best, and cold? Not talking about their ego, how could their Princess be here only with one small bag? Something was not right with this picture.

"I guess your suitcases are arriving later." Molly said, carefully opening the bag and starting to put the white and silver clothes away. They were beautiful dresses, with the best quality she had ever seen.

"No-no. That is all I have." Serenity said, truly embarrassed, clasping and unclasping her hand.

"Oh." Molly stopped for a mere second, blinking again. They stayed quiet for some minutes.

"Which one would you like to wear for the lunch?" Molly asked, putting away the last piece of clothes. All the white and silver dresses and one single dark blue one.

Serenity kept in silence for a while. "I…" she started, and then closed her mouth again. Molly threw a confused glance at her when the princess did not say anything else for a long moment.

"Would you mind helping me? I am not quiet that familiar with the manners here." Serenity said, finally daring to smile softly at the other girl.

Molly raised an eyebrow before cleaning her throat and looking at the dresses again. This Princess seemed nothing like she heard about Lunarians and that made this situation even more awkward. Finally her eyes returned to the dark blue dress. "What do you think about this one your Highness?" She asked carefully.

Serenity bit down on her lower lip, carefully thinking. Was it all right to wear a blue dress? A small voice in her head urged her to wear that dress for the first time in her life but was it really all right? She remembered Endymion's last words as he left the room. He liked it when she acted freely, he said it himself.

"I… I would love to." Serenity said, smiling finally. Molly nodded taking the dress into her hand gently and brining it to the Princess, putting it in front of her to check the picture. Suddenly both women stared down at the dress. The skirt-part was a good few inches longer. Serenity blushed feverishly.

"I guess my friends guessed wrongly about my size when they got this beautiful dress for me." Serenity smiled sadly, caressing the dress lovingly.

Molly frowned confused. "Your friends didn't know your size?" She asked surprised, before clasping her hand in front of her mouth with wide eyes. "Forgive me, your Highness for my manners!" She said quickly curtsying deeply.

"It is quite all right." Serenity said. "You know, I was not allowed to wear anything else but silver and white on the Moon. My friends had to leave the Moon a few years ago and gave me this dress as their goodbye present. I guess they thought I would be taller when I was going to finally wear it." She said, smiling sadly one more time. "I guess I would like to wear the white dress with the circles on the waist today." She added before sitting back down on the bed.

Molly stared at her surprised for a few more minutes, before putting back the dress on the hanger and taking out the other white dress.

The rest of the time they spent with small talk. By the time it was time for Molly to leave, the red haired girl talked less coldly and even allowed herself a small wink and a good luck before she left the room.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**

And that left Serenity standing in her room waiting excitedly at the Prince to arrive. She didn't have to wait for long. The knock on the door made Serenity gulp nervously and threw one last glance at the mirror before she walked to the door.

When the door opened, Endymion smiled at her assuringly. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Once Serenity nodded, he offered his arm and together they made their way to the dinning room in silence. All too soon, they reached the large oak doors of the dinning room and Serenity could only pray her face did not show her fear and excitement. Endymion opened the door and as they walked into the room, they were greeted by two pairs of curious eyes.

"Mother, Father, let me introduce you to Princess Serenity." Endymion said, taking a step forward and pulling Serenity with him the moment he felt the young woman was about to knee down. He threw one meaningful glance at her, causing Serenity to blush furiously.

Taking her hand from his elbow, Serenity held up her long dress, curtseying before the Royal couple. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your Highnesses." She said, her voice calm and even. The mask was in perfect place.

"The pleasure is all our, dear!" The friendly and cheerful voice of the Queen drifted to her from so close that Serenity couldn't help but snap up her head. Only to blink in surprise the next moment, as a pair of strong arm pulled her into a bear-hug.

"Such a pleasure you could join us!" The king said as he let the surprised Princess go. "I am saying we should start eating! I heard the menu today will be deer-stew! I don't know about you, but I swear nothing is better tasting than deer!" King Darius said, sitting back on his chair content and happy.

"I hope you don't mind eating meat?" Queen Gaia asked gently as she wrapped an arm around Serenity's shoulder leading her to a sit next to hers.

Serenity shook her head still stunned about what was happening. It was anything like what she was prepared for. The King and Queen were nice and friendly, but formalities seemed to be unknown for them. There was certainly a lot she had to get used to. The next moment she found herself sitting next to the Queen, across Endymion eating her soup. The Earth Royal family were talking and joking with each other even when the servants came into the room with the next dish. Queen Gaia was nice enough to explain her most of the things they were talking about so she wouldn't feel left out and she even asked her questions about her home. They didn't try to push her into talking, but listened when she added some comments to the conversation. Just sitting there made Serenity feel at peace and made her tense nerves relax. By the time they finished with lunch, she even allowed herself tiny smiles and giggles when King Darius made some jokes. Which he certainly loved to do it seemed.

"Well Serenity dear, how would you like if I showed you around the Palace?" Queen Gaia asked when they finished the last bit of dessert, causing Serenity to glance up in surprise.

"I would love it." Serenity smiled finally at the older woman next to her.

"Very good! You know, just a few days ago the tailors finished this new dress I asked for, and since the men here show so little interest for fashion, I couldn't wait for you to arrive so I could share the small joys of life with you, which these two gentlemen can't understand." Gaia said, rolling her eyes at the men across them.

"Oh yes, please Serenity, save me and the Kingdom! If it were up to Gaia I would be busy with checking dresses and colors, instead of the military situation of the Kingdom!" King Darius laughed whole-heartedly, earning an elbow in the side from his wife.

"Men, they can't understand anything." Gaia laughed as she put an arm around Serenity's shoulder and started to lead her towards the door. "You don't mind, dear, do you?" Gaia asked Endymion from the door.

"Not at all Mother, I have a meeting with the Generals anyway. I wish the ladies a good day." Endymion answered, smiling as the two women disappeared behind the door. There was a silence in the room for a few moments until the King stood up from his chair.

"She is a beautiful young lady and is going to become an even better Queen." He said, patting the shoulder of his son approvingly.

Endymion nodded in agreement. The meeting between Serenity and his parents couldn't have gone any better. And seeing the princess slowly taking of that annoying mask made him feel oddly proud and happy.

**-0-0-0-0-0**

Serenity smiled, not even bothering to hide her feelings anymore as the Earth Royal Family finished the dinner. The afternoon she spent with Queen Gaia was one of the best experiences on Earth this far! The queen was a fashion-freak for sure, but she wasn't the first person Serenity met with such enthusiasm for fashion. They spent hours together at the tailor checking materials and mixing colors. In the end, Serenity got so careless that she even let the queen talk her into ordering a few new dresses. And Serenity did not hesitate to order colorful dresses! Blue, red, yellow, and green; She honestly couldn't wait for the dresses to be ready and for her to finally wear them! And now, here she was finishing the last peace of her dinner with the Royal Family and so tired she was sure she could fall asleep the moment her head would finally hit the pillows. And right now, that was all she could care about… her big soft bed.

"Would you mind joining me for a walk?" Endymion asked suddenly, as they stood up to leave for the evening.

Serenity blinked at him surprised, missing Gaia's mischievous grin. All the tiredness disappeared form her bright blue eyes at once as she stared up at him with sparkling eyes.

"I did not have the chance today to show you around the garden yet. I am sure you would enjoy it much." Endymion added, looking at her and patiently waiting for her answer.

"I would be happy to join you for the walk." Serenity said, smiling at him slightly. It was a surprise even for her how naturally and freely the small smiles came to her now. Suddenly the emotionless mask she was so used to felt so far away, as if she had really left it on the Moon.

After the young couple left the room, Gaia turned towards her husband with a huge smile on her face. She was about to open her mouth when King Darius lifted his hand in warning. "Don't start with it Gaia. This is real life and not a fairytale. Don't start to conspire, just be happy that they are civil to each other." He said.

Gaia pouted huffily. "You will see in the end that I was right." She said, sighing in a dream-like state as she threw one last glance at the door where her son and Serenity disappeared through.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

They were walking in silence for a while. Serenity kept looking from side to side excitedly in the garden. Even though it was already getting dark, the colors were so intense that she was overwhelmed with the sight. There was especially one type of flowers that caught her attention.

"Those are tulips." Endymion said, following her wandering eyes. "We have a special kind of tulips they have a mix of color blue and red." He explained.

"They are beautiful." Serenity nodded smiling.

The next half an hour they spent walking around the garden, Endymion telling the names of all the different flowers Serenity showed any interest for. After a while, they reached a small fountain with a horse statue in the middle of it. Serenity examined the statue carefully, as she sat at the edge of the fountain.

"I hope you had a good time with my mother today?" Endymion asked finally.

"Oh yes, it was very exciting! Your mother is truly nice!" Serenity said smiling. The next moment her cheeks turned pink as the Prince sat down next to her his blue eyes searching her face so intensely that Serenity had to turn her eyes away from him.

"Tell me more." Endymion ordered suddenly.

"About what?" Serenity asked surprised, glancing up at him in wonder.

"Your day." He said his eyes never leaving hers.

"I… We were checking dresses…" Serenity stuttered, blushing even more. What was the purpose of this conversation? She waited for him to say something, but her answer was silence. Daring to look up at him again, Serenity met his staring blue eyes.

"I would have never guessed you could forget about your _rules_ that fast." He finally said.

Serenity turned away in shame. He was right. She was acting completely unacceptable. Her mother and her teachers were teaching her all these years for nothing. She was not acting like she was supposed to, she was wearing her emotion on her face openly, and she was talking when she wasn't even asked. She was a huge disappointment for her mother and for the Prince. She gulped back the tears gathering in her eyes. She didn't need to make another mistake with crying in front of someone. That was when she felt fingers under her chin and she stared surprised into the dark blue eyes as Endymion gently turned her face towards his.

"Don't misunderstand me Serenity. I am pleasantly surprised. I feared you would keep hiding yourself from us all. Seeing you so _free_ only after one day makes me glad."

For a moment, neither one of them moved. It was finally Endymion who pulled away, leaning back on his hands and staring at the fountain.

"I wished to show you the stable today, but I guess it is too late for that now." He said.

Serenity glanced up at the dark sky again, her eyes lingering on the bright full Moon for a second. She didn't feel homesick, which was strange. All she wanted was to explore this bright new world even more.

"Come. I better escort you back to your rooms." Endymion said after a few moments, standing up and pulling her onto her feet as well. They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes, only inches from the other but neither of them pulling away.

"Oh, I thought the garden would be empty at this hour." A voice interrupted the moment between them and they both glanced towards the entrance of the small cleaning. There stood a stunningly beautiful red haired tall woman with dark green eyes. Serenity studied the woman in wonder. She looked elegant in her purple dress, showing her cleavage beautifully. She looked like someone with a high rank and Serenity briefly wondered how come she hadn't met this woman during lunch or dinner. Surely if the Earth Royal Family had a high ranked guest they would invite her for their meals?

"We were about to leave. Feel free to wonder around." Endymion answered with emotionless voice.

"I think I would rather spend the night in a warm bed than alone in the garden." The woman answered, staring right into the eyes of Endymion. Serenity blinked confused. This was one odd conversation. She was still wondering about it when Endymion offered his elbow to her and they started to walk away. At the entrance where the lady stood, they stopped for a moment.

"Don't try my patience Beryl. You wouldn't want to find yourself at the edge of my anger." Endymion hissed into her ears, making sure Serenity would not hear them and continued to lead Serenity away.

**-0-0-0-0**

Serenity sank tiredly on the silky bed in her new chamber finally. After the meeting with the lady in the garden, Endymion escorted her back and bid her goodnight placing a soft kiss on her hand. After the door closed behind her, Serenity took a quiet bath and hurried into bed. The day was tiring. It seemed like forever since she left her home, when in reality it happened only that morning! And it seemed like so many things had already happened! The new environment, the new rules, all the colors and people! Queen Gaia was so friendly with her and such a gentle woman. She was much like her aunt, Queen Aphrodite, so full with life, always smiling, and thinking positively. And she had the same enthusiasm for fashion! How her aunt would enjoy her company! And how she wished her cousin, Mina, could have been here. Chasing away the memories of her cousin and best friends, she turned to her side giggling. The walk around the garden with Endymion was really nice! She liked how open he was with his thoughts and he acted like a real gentleman! She replayed their walk in her head over and over, smiling over how nice it felt to spend time with him. Suddenly she found herself imagine what else could have happened during their walk. How it would have felt only if he would have wrapped his strong arms around her waist and put his lips on hers. Serenity blushed, furiously biting on her lower lips. _Now __that __is __highly __improper __to __think __something __like __that!__You __should __be __happy __that __he __is __acting __civil __towards __you!_She scolded herself, but the fantasy didn't want to leave her alone. Finally her eyes started to feel heavy with sleep. Maybe her dreams can keep her silly mind away from such dangerous fantasies. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep with a smile on her lips wondering what the next day was holding for her.

**So that was chapter 5 guys. It was maybe a bit longer than usually but I got the feeling Serenity's first day on Earth had to be in one chapter. Anyway I have to tell you guys trouble is coming… I am curious if you can already guess what kind of trouble (: And now I don't mean Beryl – she of course will be trouble too ;) Oh and I absolutely loved writing the scene where Beryl met Serenity and Endymion! So as always please let me know if you liked this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thank you all for the nice reviews! They really made my day!**

**sabina21, loveinthebattlefield, SerentiyMoonGodness, bluedragonnn, Niamara27, Godschildtweety, Cambria-Aire: Update here (:**

**CharmedSerenity3, nickybluejess : More is coming for her, that is all I can promise (:**

**Cookiefan57 : They will come, but not yet ;)**

**tryntee13, BellaKawaii, adoore: Well things are already starting between our fav. couple just check this chapter and the next one (:**

**Jenbunny: Oh yeah Beryl will be involved later too and I hope you will like Sere's meeting up with her in this chapter!**

**firecracker2010: Oh yeah Queen Serenity will be involved later!**

**midnight blue08: oh they are nice guesses but it is going to be something else FOR NOW ;)**

**Chapter 6**

The sun was shining brightly, waking the golden haired girl sleeping in the huge silky bed. Even before she opened her eyes, a huge smile appeared on her face. She had thought that in the morning, after waking up, she would be disorientated and confused, not understanding why the sun was brighter, why the bed felt different, and why she felt more heavy than usual. But it did not happen that way. The moment she woke up she knew immediately where she was and the stupid grin on her face was the proof that she was perfectly fine with it.

She felt like a kid as she jumped out of the bed, the grin still in place on her face. She enjoyed the feeling of the pushy carpet under her feet for a few seconds before she rushed to comb her hair. Once finished, she opened the doors of the wardrobe staring at the clothes at the other side. She felt slightly annoyed seeing all the silver and white dresses. They reminded her too much of her home. Oddly, after one day on Earth, she felt like all those years on the Moon were like she had been a prisoner in her home. Well, all those years after the tragic event with her father. It was so long ago and she was so small, it was a wonder she still remembered the tall blonde haired man she used to call father. The face was blurry, no matter how hard she tried to remember and make the picture clear. The only thing she still remembered was how happy and free she felt with him. She used to run around the garden laughing, as her father watched over her and her friends. Sometimes she felt guilty for not remember his face, but who could have blamed her. She was only three when that terrible event happened.

The knock on the door shook her out of her memories. Quickly grabbing a white dress from the wardrobe, she hurried to the door to open it for Molly. She must have been more lost in her memories than she thought.

"Good Morning Molly!" She greeted the girl cheerfully on the other side of the door before her eyes widened in surprise. There was a silence for a few moments as blue met blue.

"Good Morning." Endymion said as his eyes run over her body before he met her surprised eyes again. "I didn't mean to bother you so early; I just wanted to inform you that I have an urgent meeting this morning so I can't escort you for breakfast. I hope you can find your way to the dining room? Or should I send a servant to help you?" He asked his voice even, but something mischievous was shining in his eyes.

"Oh." Serenity said blinking a few times. "No, it is quiet all right; I think I can still remember which way to go." She said, trying to be nonchalant instead of showing the disappointment she felt about the news that she couldn't spend more time with the young man.

"All right then." Endymion said, studying the girl in front of him for a few more seconds before a slight grin appeared on his face. "Molly should be here any moment to help you with your dress." He said as his eyes wondered up and down her body one more time.

Serenity following his eyes, turned tomato red. Yelping in surprise and embarrassment, she quickly pulled the dress she was holding in one hand in front of her. She had totally forgotten she was only wearing her nightgown!

Endymion chuckled in amusement. "Don't worry, I can assure you I have seen much more than a pretty nightgown before." He winked at her, finding her embarrassment rather sweet. "I bid you a good day." He said finally, lifting her hand and kissing it lightly before turning on his heels and disappearing at the corner.

Serenity blushed fiercely as she closed the door and leaned against it. That was definitely one of the most embarrassing moments in her life! How could she forget she was only wearing her nightgown? Her heart was still beating rapidly when there was another knock on the door. Tensing, she bit her lips worriedly.

"Who is it?" She asked quietly this time rather than foolishly opening the door.

"It is me, Molly, your Highness." Came the gentle voice from the other side.

Serenity sighing in relief, opened the door ushering the red-haired girl in quickly.

"Oh my God! Are you all right Your Highness? Do you feel unwell? A fever maybe?" Molly asked in a slight panic, seeing the red face of the young woman.

"No-no I am all right. Can you please help me with my dress?" Serenity asked, holding out the dress for the girl, the blush never leaving her face. Yes definitely one of the most embarrassing moments.

Molly studied the princess for a whole moment. There was definitely something going on, but she decided not to push the topic. Instead ,she took the dress from the woman and smiled at her gently. "As you wish."

**-0-0-0-0-0**

The breakfast and the rest of the day found Serenity very pleasant. Queen Gaia was helping her around the Palace; never leaving her alone, not even for a second. It was nice really to have someone to talk with and rely on her first day on Earth, but by the time of late afternoon she wished she could just have stayed alone to try to process all the new things she had learned and seen. And it was amazing how Queen Gaia felt it just in time and excused herself for a short while. She needed to handle the gardeners, as she said. That is how Serenity found herself in one of the many salons with windows facing the edge of the garden and the stable. Briefly, she wondered if Endymion would have time today to show her around it, but seeing as it was already after lunch and neither the black haired man nor his Generals did show up for breakfast or lunch, she doubted it. Which was too bad, she really wished to finally meet those beautiful animals they called horses. And also to spend some time with the amazing young man she has just got to know a few days ago.

Deep in thought, she was still staring out the window, not noticing the door opening and closing behind her.

"I didn't know someone was here. It seems we always meet very unexpectedly."

Serenity turned around in surprise to find the tall, very feminine red-haired woman she remembered meeting the night before in the gardens.

"I think I did not have the opportunity to formally meet yet. I am Beryl de la Vox." The woman said, nodding shortly.

Serenity blinked in surprise, as she was used to a deep curtsey when meeting someone, but as she had learned in her short time on Earth, here the manners were different. Smiling at the woman in front of her, she curtseyed shortly. "Nice to meet you Lady Beryl, I am Serenity-"

"You are the Moon Princess right?" Beryl interrupted, quickly earning yet another surprised glance from Serenity.

"Well it is a surprise to see you on Earth." Beryl continued, not waiting for her answer and sitting down on a chair. Serenity, not sure what to say, sat down across her.

"I am sorry about last night. Prince Endymion was in a hurry and forgot to introduce us to each other, I'm afraid." Serenity said, finally smiling slightly at the other woman.

"He is rather careless." Beryl shrugged with a proud smile on her face. "He usually forgets _important_ things when he sees something new and shiny, but in the end he ALWAYS realizes what is really important for him." She added, staring right into Serenity's surprised eyes.

Serenity frowned in confusion. She was not stupid and she was sure there was a hidden message in what Beryl said, but she simply did not understand. Beryl was looking at her, waiting for her answer and it was clear she was annoyed about her lack of reaction.

"How long are you staying?" Beryl asked finally.

"For some weeks. The engagement party is going to take place soon." Serenity said, taken aback again in surprise as the other woman jumped up and, without a word, hurried to the door and opened it.

"Servant!" She shouted out. "I wish to drink tea! Bring it here right away!" Then she turned towards Serenity. " Do you want one?"

Serenity nodded, stunned, as she listened Beryl ordering two cups of tea rather rudely from one of the servants, before coming back to sit down across her again. This whole meeting with the strange woman started to turn out to be confusing and awkward.

"So it is official now? The engagement?" Beryl asked, her deep green eyes never leaving hers, making Serenity nervous at once.

"Yes, well, it was official since I was born." She said, clasping her hands under table nervously only to snap up her head when she heard the woman across her laughing loudly.

"Excuse me, I didn't know you were so naïve." Beryl said, her green eyes filled with arrogance. "Don't tell me you were handling this whole situation so seriously that you never had any relationship with any other men?" She said, her voice mocking. "Oh dear, I can see on your face you indeed did. Dear Serenity, an engagement is only official once the party is held and it is announced in front of all those people who think they are important. And for a man, not even the marriage would ever mean anything. I hope you realized you won't be the first woman for Endymion."

Serenity's eyes widened in shock. "Of course I know it." She said quietly. How could someone talk so openly about other people's private life! It was unheard of!

"But I can see it is bothering you dear. You better get used to the idea you won't be the first and surely not the last for him."

Serenity gaped openly at the woman, who was getting more and more unsympathetic with every moment. And she felt rather stupid, gaping at her rather than defending… defending who? Endymion? He surely didn't need her protection. The heavy silent was broken by the knock on the door shortly followed by none other than Molly, who brought the tea for them. Serenity didn't miss how wide Molly's eyes got as she saw her in the room with Beryl. The reason was unknown to her.

"Your tea, milady, Your Highness." She said quickly, glancing at Serenity from the corner of her eyes worriedly as she hurried out of the room.

Beryl took a sip from the tea. "Aw terrible. That girl is good for nothing. I can't understand why Endymion is keeping her as his maid." She said, with a satisfied green on her face as she saw the surprise on Serenity's face.

Serenity was utterly shocked. This woman knew Endymion and knew him very well. That message was clear now. Taking a breath, she took a sip from the tea too. "You think so Lady Beryl? I find it rather delicious." She said, a clear challenge in her voice.

Beryl narrowed her eyes. "Yes, it is awful I wish he would finally fire her." She answered. "I told him many times. She is annoying and always arriving at the worst moment possible." She added, staring meaningfully into Serenity's eyes.

Serenity could feel her emotionless mask moving into place on her face for the first time since she woken up that day, and right now she couldn't be thankful enough for it. Her anger could stay hidden from this awful woman. The anger and the pain she suddenly felt in her heart as an awful thought crept into her mind… a thought of how this woman could have been exactly connected with Endymion.

"Have you known Prince Endymion long?" Serenity asked finally, her voice even and nonchalant.

"Oh yeah, very long. Our story is long." Beryl said proudly, her eyes shining evilly.

"I see. A rather unsuccessful story, I would say." Serenity said, as she elegantly took another sip from the tea, catching a sight from the other woman gaping at her.

"E-Excuse me?" Beryl stuttered, her eyes widening in surprise.

"You are here for at least a day now, and you were still not invited to eat with the Royal Family? I would guess your status must be rather low." Serenity answered, grinning inside when she saw Beryl's eyes growing even wider in shock.

"You have no idea who I am!" Beryl spatted angrily.

"It might be true, Lady Beryl. But I do know who _I_ am." Serenity answered nonchalant, but the pride was evident on her face. The air froze between the two women staring at each other with narrowed eyes.

At the next moment, the door opened rather loudly. The two women turned towards it automatically to find one panting Gaia at the door, Molly stood a few feet behind her, blinking at them uneasily.

"Oh my, I missed the tea party?" The queen said, a pleasant smile on her face, however her body was tense as she took a step closer to them. "Thank you Molly, you can leave now." She added to the red-haired girl her voice showing true thankfulness.

"I am afraid we forgot to invite you, My Queen." Beryl said, jumping up, her face and voice as such of a peaceful angel. Serenity felt like gritting her teeth, but her mask hid her emotions perfectly. Instead of strangling the red-haired woman as she wanted to, she stood up smiling at the Queen.

"Would you want to join us?" She asked, her voice gentle and even.

Queen Gaia looked from one woman to the other with narrowed eyes. "No thank you. So I see you already have met each other?" She asked her eyes searching both their faces.

"Yes, we have just met. Serenity is such a perfect and beautiful lady I feel honored to meet her." Beryl said, her voice high and her smile gentle as she smiled at Serenity. _What__a__show!_ Serenity thought as she smiled back at the woman.

"I see." The Queen said, clearing her throat. "Anyway, dinner is about ready and I would suggest you get ready Serenity?" She turned towards Serenity, smiling. "We are going to have a guest."

"Oh yes, I heard Lord Benjamin from East is here. I am sorry, My Queen. Yesterday I did not have the chance to ask, but since I am here as well and it was so long since I could talk with Lord Benjamin, would you mind me, representing the Country Charstin, joining for the dinner as well?" Beryl asked politely. The Queen hesitated for a second before smiling back at the woman.

"Of course not. Since it is not going to be a family dinner today, I don't see why you couldn't." She said. She was friendly and nice, but she kept distance, Serenity realized suddenly.

"That is wonderful! Well in this case I go get ready myself as well. It was a pleasure meeting you Serenity! See you at dinner." Beryl said, grinning at Serenity evilly when she turned to face her and the Queen could not see them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Serenity was still angry when she arrived in her room Molly following from behind. All kind of thought was chasing each other in her mind about Beryl. She made her uneasy and the things she said hurt a lot. That she was going to have dinner with her this evening made her want to hit something in frustration. For an odd reason, she wanted to be more then beautiful for tonight!

"Why don't you wear this one then?" Molly said smiling mischievously as Serenity looked up at her in surprise. In her hand was the blue dress Serenity got from the Senshi. The same one that was too long the night before. Molly walked up to Serenity holding the dress in front of her. The length was fitting.

"But… how?" Serenity gasped in surprise and disbelief, her fingers running hesitantly through the dress.

"We have tailors here as well, you know." Molly winked. "And they work fast. I asked them to cut those extra few inches, let me see… Yes it is perfect." She said, holding the dress and studying the sight in front of her. Serenity couldn't say anything for a while, tears of joy gathered in the corner of her eyes, and suddenly, she threw her arms around the young red haired girl tightly, earning a surprised yelp from the other girl.

"Thank you Molly! Thank you so much!" Serenity said, running to the bathroom. She couldn't wait to wear that beautiful dress, and she certainly did not have the patience to wait for Molly to help put it on her.

"You are welcome." Molly said, still stunned and not quiet understanding what was going on. "Oh my God! You are beautiful!" She said the next moment, when Serenity stepped out of the bathroom. The blue dress was fitting her perfectly, making her white skin look even softer and whiter, her blue eyes were shining, and the dress matched perfectly with her blonde hair. She was simply breathtaking!

"You think so?" Serenity asked, posing in front of the mirror, her eyes sighing with excitement.

"Absolutely. I know someone who wouldn't be able to take off his eyes of you." Molly said, stepping behind her and winking as she looked at her through the mirror.

Serenity's cheeks turned pink as she down casted her eyes, but she couldn't help the slight proud smile on her face.

"Well, I shall leave you now." Molly said, smoothing down the dress one more time. "And whatever you are thinking, she means nothing to him." She added, winking one more time as she left through the door.

Serenity wasn't sure what Molly meant with that, but she wasn't sure either what this Beryl woman was to her soon-to-be-husband either. It was obvious she wanted him badly and that she would do anything to get him. The question was if she was already his mistress, or just wanted to be one? These kinds of thoughts made her oddly upset. There was a knock on the door that shook her from her thought just like that morning. This déjà vu feeling made her check in the mirror one more time to see if she was actually wearing her dress, before she walked up to the door and opened it. On the other side stood Endymion, his eyes widening for a second in surprise before he smiled at her.

"I felt rather guilty I couldn't spend any time with you today, so I thought I could escort you to dinner at least?" He said, offering her his arm.

"That would be great." Serenity smiled back at him, hiding her disappointment quickly. She had hoped for some kind of compliment from him about her new dress, but she quickly dismissed the thought from her mind. They were not lovers. He probably hadn't even noticed.

"So how was your day? I hope it was more interesting than mine was with the meeting." Endymion asked while they made their way towards the dining room.

"I hope there is nothing serious going on?" Serenity asked, as she noticed his frowning face, every thought about her new dress disappearing from her mind as worry started to fill her heart.

"No, nothing we can't handle." Endymion said smiling at her assuringly. "So, what were you doing today?" He asked again.

The rest of the walk was spent with small talk until they reached the dining room. Once the door was open and they stepped in, Serenity could feel Endymion tense ever so slightly next to her before relaxing again. Following his eyes, Serenity saw Beryl sitting at the dinning-table wearing a purple dress with such a low cleavage, Serenity blushed even though it was not her wearing the scandalous dress. Not that Beryl seemed to care.

"Lady Beryl, Lord Benjamin." Endymion greeted the older man and the red-haired woman as he and Serenity stopped in front of the dinning-table. "I am sorry I was busy with the Kingdom's issues and wasn't aware of your arrival." He said turning to the older man first. He seemed to be the same age as King Darius, however he was much shorter. Even shorter than Serenity. He was bald with kind, dark-brown eyes.

"I heard that from your dear father, Endymion. And it is so nice to see you again. You gotten taller again, didn't you?" Lord Benjamin smiled at him in such a way an uncle would at his nephew. Serenity quickly glanced from the stranger to King Darius, but couldn't find any similarity between the two.

"You just got shorter Ben." King Darius grinned from the other side of the table, and both men burst out laughing, causing Serenity to blink in confusion.

"Forgive them Serenity, they act like two eight year olds." Queen Gaia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well we have known each other since we were ten." King Darius explained, his eyes alive with memories.

"Nine. We were nine, my dear friend." Lord Benjamin said, before turning towards Serenity with curious eyes. "And you must be the Princess Serenity?" He asked, tilting his head aside.

"Lord Benjamin, let me introduce my fiancée, Princess Serenity of the Moon." Endymion introduced the blonde girl standing next to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Benjamin." Serenity said, bowing slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess." The older man bowed, smiling at her gently. "The gossip about your beauty is all true." He added, winking at the blushing woman.

"Let me introduce the Lady of Charstin." Endymion continued, finally turning towards Beryl.

"It is not necessary, we already met." Serenity said suddenly, earning a surprised glance from Endymion. He frowned at her before turning towards his mother and lifting an eyebrow in question. Gaia only shrugged in return and Endymion did not ask any further.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence, with only Lord Benjamin and King Darius making small talk and jokes between each other, obviously enjoying each other's company. Serenity was busy checking Endymion from the corner of her eyes for any hidden messages between him and Beryl, but he was focusing on his meal and, surprisingly, Beryl was eating quietly as well, not even lifting her eyes from her plate. Seeing that it was impossible to find out anything more about their relationship today, Serenity gave up on it, dismissing the woman from her mind for the rest of the dinner. It was no use focusing on something she couldn't solve when it was such a quiet and nice dinner, not counting the presence of Beryl, of course. Finally, after Lord Benjamin finished yet another funny story, Serenity smiled at the older man excusing herself for the evening.

"I will escort you back." Endymion offered, also standing up. Lord Benjamin was fun to be around, but he knew all his stories by heart now.

"Actually, I need some help, Prince Endymion if you would not mind." Beryl said suddenly, talking for the first time that night. "I just bought a new horse, but she seems to be rather wild and has hurt her leg badly. Since you are such an expert in horses, would you mind checking her for me?" She asked, her eyes staring into Endymion's deep blue ones meaningfully.

"Certainly, it needs attention. I will let Lord Jedite know he should check the horse for you." Endymion answered with an emotionless voice, his eyes turning cold as he kept staring into her eyes. Serenity felt yet again that they were having another conversation. But whatever it was about, Endymion seemed oddly cold. Finally, he turned away from Beryl when she down casted her eyes before Serenity could have read any emotions from them.

"Lord Benjamin, we are looking forward seeing you again soon." Endymion bowed slightly before the older man, leading a surprised Serenity away.

On their way to her room, Serenity studied the profile of the man next to her carefully. When he had politely but firmly rejected whatever Beryl suggested with this all _horse_issue, she had to fight hard against the urge to grin. Too bad Beryl showed no hurt or surprise. Scolding herself for being so mean, she tried to focus on something else and she didn't have to wait long for a distraction.

"I know I promised to show you the stables today, but unfortunately this urgent meeting came up." Endymion said as they stopped in front of the door.

"It is quite all right. I really hope everything is all right?" Serenity asked, getting slightly troubled seeing the frown on Endymion's face again. Something deep in her told her that everything was not all right.

He went quiet for a moment before smiling at her. "Nothing you should worry about." Lifting his hand, he touched her frowning forehead, earning a surprised glance and a blush from the young woman. "Why the frown, little Princess? I told you, there is nothing you should worry about."

Serenity bit on her lower lips. "How do you know Lady Beryl?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh, I see you were not frowning about the meeting at all." Endymion said, taking a step back away and smiling lazily at her. "She is the Lady of Charstin."

Serenity narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you know each other well?" She asked, not letting him distract her with his boyish smile.

"You can say that." He answered finally, his deep blue eyes never leaving hers and waiting for her reaction. Serenity wanted to ask further how well they knew each other, but seeing the challenge in his eyes how he was expecting her to ask more, she said nothing.

"A clever little Angel you are." Endymion raised an eyebrow in surprise before grinned at her. "And this dress is simple breath-taking." He said, running his eyes up and down her body. "I find it hard to decide which one I like more, your _morning_ _dress_ or this one?" He laughed whole heartedly, seeing the deep blush on her face.

"Whatever am I going to do with you." He shook his head, still laughing.

"I beg your pardon Sir!" Serenity said huffily, her face still red from embarrassment.

"Don't be angry little one." Endymion smiled at her again, enjoying every moment of this playful conversation. He generally found himself to be less playful or flirtatious person, but this small piece of woman made him act like a teenage boy. "Come on, don't be angry." He said finally, but when Serenity did not say anything, he grinned one more time. "Maybe I can make you forgive me with this?"

Serenity honestly wanted to ignore whatever the man in front of her offered her, but the moment she saw the strange red flower in his hand, her eyes widened and she forgot every other thoughts. She openly gaped at the flower, focusing on it with all her senses. It was beautiful! It looked soft and its scent was amazing. She eagerly took the flower from the smiling man. "It's beautiful!" She said in awe.

"It's called a rose." Endymion said. Smiling at the small woman, he took the flower from her hand and, stepping closer, put the flower into her hair. "Perfect. Just as I thought it would be." He said.

Serenity's eyes were still wide as she stared at the man only inches away from her. He stood so close, their bodies were almost touching and all she could smell was his incredible dark scent. It took her breath away.

They stayed like that, both of them staring in each other, eyes not moving. Serenity doubted if she was even breathing, but she could not focus on such trivial things like breathing at the moment! Not when he was this close. If he would just lean closer and if she would just stay on her tiptoes. Her eyes widened even more as she felt Endymion's hand slowly moving down her bare arms, causing goose bumps to run up and down her sensitive skin. His eyes never left hers and she felt captured in his intense gaze. As his hands reached her hand, he silently lifted it up to his lips, kissing it without breaking the eye-contact.

"I wish you a good night Serenity." He said, however he did not move. They stood there like that, inches away, Endymion holding her shaking hands in his. Serenity stared into his eyes, feeling her heart racing wildly and she could have sworn there were thousands of butterflies in her stomach. Endymion's eyes suddenly turned a darker shade of blue and as a reaction of the change in his eyes, Serenity suddenly felt like she could not breathe anymore. Her body was tense, waiting for something, but she could not explain what it was she was waiting for. It was Endymion who broke the magical moment, this time finally taking a step away.

"Sleep well, sweet little Princess." He said, turning around and leaving one stunned Princess in the door.

**Soooo that was it for Chapter 6! (: I really hope you guys liked it! I can promise you more trouble for the next chapter! I very much liked to write the interaction between Serenity and Beryl as well as between Endymion and Serenity! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Next chapter coming aaaaaand I think a lot of you will LOVE it! (: A new character will "partly" show up too!  
>As always please give me feedbacks! Enjoy it!<strong>

**nickybluejess,****Jenbunny,****Vampireluver23** : well, I hope you will like the short time Endy is going to spend together with Sere.  
><strong>tryntee13<strong>: Oh yeah well it will take some more time to find out about Endy"s past... and yeah Endy is just not telling her things and didn't even realize it was what Queen Selenity was doing. Interesting IF and WHEN he will realize this. And if it would change partly his mind about the Queen?  
><strong>sabina21<strong>: Beryl will stay for a few more chapters ;)  
><strong>adoore,<strong>**SerentiyMoonGodness,****Godschildtweety,****TrisChiba** : Here you gooo with the next chapter!  
><strong>midnight<strong>**blue08** : You will it out from the next chapters (:  
><strong>CharmedSerenity3<strong> : More Beryl-Sere interactions coming later!  
><strong>firecracker2010<strong>: I can jsut say... you will LOVE this chapter!

**Chapter 7**

"Are you sure the situation is that bad over there?" Queen Gaia asked, her eyes travelling from her son to her husband worriedly. She had known there was something serious going on the moment she found neither her son, nor her husband, at the dining table for breakfast. She had tired to look relaxed and happy during the breakfast so she would not alert Serenity or their guest, Beryl. However under the cheerful mask, her mind had been occupied with all the possibilities that could have gone wrong. And it seemed she had been right when she thought the reason for the men's mysterious no-show for breakfast were the meetings Endymion had in the last few days. No matter what her husband and Endymion had been saying, she could feel it was something serious. And the proof was the meeting she was having with her husband and her son.

"Rebels has to be handled Gaia. If we let it get even more out of our hand..." King Darius trailed off, looking at his son meaningfully. The two men exchanged knowing glances. It was obvious they were trying to keep it from her how serious the situation was. She could only guess why.

Queen Gaia sighed heavily. What awful timing for this issue to turn up. Knowing that no matter what, the men wouldn't tell her any more details. She stood up to walk to the door. Her mind was full with worried thoughts for Endymion and for the Kingdom. "I better make my leave now so you two can discuss this issue in details. I am not happy about this at all. The engagement party is supposed to take place in two weeks and now this… Do we have to cancel it?" She asked, looking at them her eyes sad and tired.

The King sighed massaging his temper. He suddenly felt so very tired. He couldn't wait for Endymion to get married and, soon after that, take over his role as the King. He wanted nothing more then finally relax, have a happy life with his Gaia by his side, and be proud of his son and playing with his grandchildren. That was a thought that almost made him smile even in this troubling situation. Handsome grandsons running around with black hair and blue eyes and beautiful little granddaughters with blonde hair just like the delicate Moon princess. Oh yes, this match between his son and Serenity was a good one. They looked good together and they seemed to be friendly with each other. What else he could have hoped for?

"Do not worry mother. I am pretty sure this issue at the west will be solved within the next few days, a week maximum. I will be back in time for the engagement party. You wouldn't need me anyway for the preparation, would you?" Endymion answered calmly, allowing himself a small assuring smile, but it seemed he couldn't trick her mother with this fake smile. Queen Gaia stared sadly at him in silence before she sighed heavily.

"If you are so sure about it dear. Serenity must be informed though. She has right to know about it." Queen Gaia said. Her answer was a long silence. When it was obvious she won't get any answer from the two gentlemen, she shook her head, frowning. "I am going to go and talk with her then." She said finally. "But honestly, you should explain it to the poor girl Endy. She is your fiancée, it doesn't matter if it is announced or not."

Endymion looked into his mother's eyes for a while in silence. "I will see if I will have the time." He said nodding.

Gaia shook her head one more time. Men could be really impossible sometimes. "I really hope you find the time then, dear." With that, she walked to the door and left the room without another word.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Serenity was sitting on her balcony, looking at the view in front of her in wonder. The garden was just as beautiful as it was the day before. It seemed it didn't matter how much time she spent on Earth, its beauty still surprised her. During the few days she had spent on Earth, she experienced more emotions than she could have imagined. A slight blush overcame her face when she remembered the romantic moment of last night in front of the door. She suddenly felt the urge to giggle like a small girl, but she knew she couldn't do that. She was the Princess of the Moon. Frowning, she looked around. Time to time she still forgot that she wasn't on the Moon anymore. The edge of her lips moved and soon she found herself with the biggest smile on her face. She could just imagine the scolding look on her teachers' faces if they could see her now. Not talking about her Mother! Imagining her mother's shocked face made her burst out giggling. Once she calmed down, her thoughts were wondering back to last night again.

It was definitely one of the best nights in her life. She had never ever felt anything like that before. Endymion was very kind and caring. Remembering that incredible sensual moment when he stood so close to her and the way his eyes darkened a bit made her heart beat faster again. She glanced at the rose on her desk and giggled again. Things were going well. Even though Endymion was again missing from breakfast that morning, and it was slightly bothering her that he did not even let her know the reason. However the King himself was missing from breakfast as well, which made her believe that they were having a private meeting. The question was what it could have been about? It was a knock on the door that shook her from her thoughts in the end. Quickly smoothing her dress as she stood up, she hurried to the door. It was Endymion most likely. Maybe the meeting was over and he came to show her around the stables as he promised! She stopped in front of the door and taking a deep breath she opened it.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, dear. May I come in?" Queen Gaia stood at the other side of the door with a gentle smile on her face. However, Serenity quickly realized the smile did not reach the Queen's eyes. Seeing the always positive and cheerful woman like this made her worried, her body tensing in alert, and suddenly without her even noticing it the emotionless mask was again in place in front of her face.

"Please come in" Serenity said finally, stepping aside, following carefully every step and movement the Queen made trying to find out what the matter could have been.

Queen Gaia stood in the middle of the room, in heavy and uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Glancing at the young woman from the corner of her eyes, her fake-smile disappeared from her face. Serenity stood in front of the door like a beautiful statue, her face gentle, but emotionless. _It should be Endymion telling her not me._ Gaia thought before walking to the bed to sit down on it, trying to break the tense situation. Once she sat down, she motioned the Princess to sit down next to her. She watched carefully as the young woman slowly made her way to the bed. She tried to look relaxed so she wouldn't scare the poor girl any further. When Serenity finally sat down gracefully next to her, she took her hand in hers, noting how the young girl tensed for a second before relaxing again. Endymion told her the way the Princess grew up, about all the strict manners and the emotionless mask they made her wear. Poor girl, what a childhood she must have had. Although she had never really seen Serenity wearing this mask before. Ever since she was on Earth, she acted a bit shy, but she was open with her feelings. When Endymion told them how she was on the Moon and what a big surprise it was even for him to see the young Princess to act so free, she was very proud of themselves; that they could make the young girl feel so safe that she decided to leave this odd mask behind. And now with her odd behavior, she had made the young woman turn to these odd manners again to hide her feelings behind this awful mask. She could only hope if she was honest with her now, the young girl would take the mask off again. She really didn't want to ruin everything they gained with her until now.

"Serenity dear, I've just left the meeting with my husband and son." The queen began. "There are some MINOR issues in our west boarder. A small troop of rebels that needs to be taken care of. Unfortunately there is no choice other than to send Endymion as the commander there. Our other commanders are signed out to check the safety of the capital and the surroundings because of the engagement party taking place in two weeks." The older woman noticed how the worry and fear swam through the Princess eyes for a moment. _Good no mask at least. _She thought smiling sadly. "Do not worry dear. You are safe here. The reason why Endymion rejected the idea of sending one of the commanders to the west boarder was because he said it was a more important issue to guarantee your safety and the safety of the Palace during the party. He was also sure that he could handle the situation within a few weeks and will be back in time for the party. We won't cancel it, do not worry." She smiled, tightening her grip on Serenity's hand, misunderstanding the worry in her eyes for fear of her own safety and the engagement party. Standing up, she glanced at the young girl one more time.

"Do not worry dear; you are going to be the most beautiful bride in the whole galaxy! This party won't be canceled. And anyway, we won't need Endymion around for the organization now, would we? Men make the preparation even more difficult, anyway, because they can't understand anything about parties." She said smiling and winking at her assuringly. "All is going to be all right. We are completely safe here. Now I better leave you alone so you can get yourself ready for lunch. After that we can finally start the planning, what do you think?" She asked, the gentle smile never leaving her face.

Serenity could only nod blankly.

"Perfect! See you at lunch time dear!" The queen smiled at her one more time before she left her in the room alone.

The moment the door closed after the Queen, Serenity jumped up from the bed nervously. _The hell with the party_! She thought. She did not care about the stupid party at all! She did not care if it was going to take place or not. She didn't care if she was in danger or not! The only thing she was worried about was Endymion. The thought of being left alone made her bite on her lips worriedly. What if something would happen with Endymion? Now that she let someone close to her heart again, would he leave her just as her friends did?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I understand. When are we leaving?" Nephrite asked after his black haired friend finished informing them about the situation. The moment he saw Endymion's serious face when they gathered in his study he had instantly snapped to full attention, the bodyguard and soldier wide awake in him. Looking around the small room, he nodded, satisfied. His friends also turned from playful, carefree young men to well trained and dangerous soldiers at once. It was no secret in the Kingdom that the four Bodyguards of the Prince were the best of the best soldiers. It was also no secret that the Prince himself was very well trained in fighting, as well as he had a dangerous power in his hands. But would it happen that he would not be able to protect himself his four Bodyguards could easily fight back more dozens of elite soldiers if needed. These rebels – no matter how many of them were there – must had been fools thinking they had a chance against them. _Especially no chance against Animus._ Nephrite thought proudly, glancing at the soldier name tattooed on his forearm.

"As soon as possible. Can you be ready in the next hour?" Endymion stated before turning to Zoicite. The gentle, usually book freak blonde guy was now standing next to a small desk, his intelligent light green eyes focused on the map in front of him. It was no accident he was called _Callidus _in battles_. _He truly was the brains of their group.

Zoisite looked up from the map and nodded at once. Endymion proudly looked at the four men in front of him. He was lucky to have such great friends and fiery soldiers. He informed his Generals right after his meeting with his father about the situation, hoping the sooner they left, the sooner they could be back. He usually had no problem with any kind of missions it never mattered how long he had to be away. Except this time.

"It's not a problem. I've just checked and thirty of our soldiers are already at the west boarders. All we need there is some commanders to make them do the right things and this rebels issue won't be an issue anymore." Jedite added. His greenish-blue eyes uncharacteristically serious, a strange fire burning in them. In situations like this, he was true to his solder name, _Ignigena._

"Perfect. We meet at the gate in one hour then. Get ready my friends. I want this issue to be handled as soon as possible." Endymion said, looking at his three friends in front of him intensely. He could feel Kunzite standing next to him, his knowing eyes burning his side. They stood in silence for a while before Endymion excused himself and left the room. Kunzite close in tail.

They walked in silence through the halls for a few minutes, but Endymion could feel his friend's eyes never leaving him. Endymion waited for him to ask whatever was bothering him so much. He didn't have to wait long for his friend to break the silence.

"Are you sure about this?" The silver haired man asked, his eyes searching his friend's profile.

"This is the most logical way." Endymion said, not even battering to ask his best and most loyal friend what he meant. His silver haired friend was called _Fidelis_ for a good reason. He was the one of his four Generals who could always see right through him, but also the one who would never betray him, not even if it would cost his life.

"Most logical?" Kunzite asked, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Yes. The issue on the west boarder needs immediate attention." Endymion responded firmly.

"Feelings and logic don't mix well most of the time." Kunzite said, his eyes narrowing as he continued watching his friend's reaction.

Finally Endymion stopped walking and turned to look at his friend. "Feelings?" He asked, his face and voice emotionless, but his eyes staring instantly into his silver-blue ones.

"Are you ready to leave your fiancée here in the Palace without protection?" Kunzite asked, not bothering to answer his friend's question. It would have been useless anyway.

"She is not unprotected here. Actually the protection of the Palace is the most important at the moment. That is why I advised my father not to send any of the commanders to the west. It is better if all of them guard the peace around the Palace for now." Endymion said, slightly frowning. When his friend said nothing and only kept looking at him in question, he turned away again sighing. "I am going to take care of her." He added.

"And how are you..." Kunzite's eyes widened in disbelief suddenly. "Are you crazy? You don't mean to tell me you are going to take her with us to the camp? Are you out of your mind? There are going to be at least thirty men who-?" He started, but had no chance to finish his statement.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Endymion snapped at him, anger burning in his eyes suddenly. "I would sooner bring her back to the Moon; leaving her with that good for nothing so called guard who can't even hold a sword right, then to bring her to a camp full with men who haven't seen a woman for months!" Endymion glared at his first in command for a long moment, his eyes burning with angry fire.

"Then what are you planning to do?" Kunzite asked staring into the burning blue eyes without fear. He knew his friend for far too long and he knew exactly his anger was not directed to him.

Endymion did not say anything for a long moment and when Kunzite was sure he won't get an answer from him suddenly the Prince sighed tiredly. "Helios will keep an eye on her." Once the sentence left his lips, he gave some time for his friend to get over his shock.

Kunzite gaped at him openly. For a moment, he couldn't decide if the idea of the Prince bringing the girl to the camp or involving HELIOS in this was the most shocking thing to hear.

"I suggest you go get ready, we have to leave as soon as possible." Endymion said, turning around to walk away after a few minutes.

"Helios?" Kunzite asked, still shocked, his eyes incredibly wide.

"Get ready Kunzite." Endymion said disappearing around one of the corners.

Shaking his head, Kunzite blinked a few times trying to take in what was happening. Endymion never caused to surprise him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As Serenity was sitting on her bed, her mind was completely blank. She didn't know how long she was sitting there staring at nothing. Her careless happiness from the morning disappeared like it had never been there. What was she supposed to do now? How could she handle the worry she felt? Was there really nothing she could have done for Endymion? All these questions were running around her mind and she could also feel the start of a headache.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, shaking her from her troubled thoughts. She walked to the door, the second time that day her face under her careful mask. Opening the door, her lips parted in surprise her eyes widening just a bit.

Endymion looked at the petite woman in front of him. She was wearing an elegant silver dress, beautifully fitting her slender body. Her beauty never failed to take his breath away. How he wished they had more opportunities to spend some time together, but it seemed life had other ideas.

"May I come in?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, of course!" Serenity blushed slightly, letting the Prince enter her room. She suddenly didn't know what to do or say. Should she wish him good luck as it was the proper thing to do in this kind of situation? Or beg him to stay as her heart told her to do? Or should she simply wait for him to say something? Thankfully she didn't have to wait long, Endymion broke the silence.

"I guess my mother already informed you about the changes in plan?" Endymion asked, stopping in the middle of the room and turning to her.

"Yes. It is very unfortunate, this issue with the rebels. I hope it won't cause any problems." Serenity answered calmly, but under her polite mask she was shaking.

"No mask Serenity." Endymion said, frowning at the young girl suddenly. She was still hiding behind it time to time; however he was satisfied knowing she chose not to use it around him anymore. The slight blush when she opened the door was the proof for that. It seemed only when she was troubled did she still hide behind it. But she didn't fight to keep the mask anymore either. Just now, she easily let go of that stupid mask, biting on her lower lips worriedly her eyes bright with fear at once.

"Is it a serious issue?" Serenity asked, looking at the Prince her lower lips trembling slightly.

"Not yet. However this thing has to be handled in time." Endymion answered, watching her carefully. For an odd reason, he wanted to pull her into his arms and assure her none and nothing could hurt her here. But he fought down the strange urge in him.

"Do you... do you really have to go?" Serenity asked blushing immediately at her bold question, deciding to focus on the wall right above his shoulders instead of looking into his eyes. How could she be so bold?

Endymion sighed, looking away from the girl, only for his eyes to land on the rose he gave to her last night. His heart jumped a bit knowing she cherished his gift so much. Looking back at the petite woman, he took a step closer to her. She deserved to know what was going on. After all, she decided freely to rely on him and he was raised as a gentleman. When there was no reaction from the young woman, he put his fingers under her chin and turned her face so she would look into his eyes again.

"I have to go and take care of this issue Serenity. The other commanders are busy protecting the Capital for the ball." He said, looking into her eyes, making sure she got the message and understood his reasons.

"Are there any dangers around the Palace?" Serenity asked, her eyes flashing with determination suddenly. It took Endymion by surprise, but he regained control of himself quickly.

"Not at the moment but-"

"Do you have any knowledge about anyone who would want to attack us during the party?" She interrupted him, her eyes burning with stubborness. She was full with spirit once she tossed away her mask, Endymion noted with a smile. With every passing moment he spent with this young woman, he had to realize he was right when he thought that she wasn't the meek girl her mother wanted her to be. Not at all.

"Not that we know about, but-" Endymion said only to be interrupted again, causing him to frown and lift an eyebrow in surprise again.

"I don't see any reason why you should go to the west boarders instead of one of the other commanders then." Serenity stated, taking a step back from him and walking to her dressing-table. Her posture was confident as her eyes found the single red rose in the vase.

"We don't know about any direct danger around the Palace RIGHT NOW, but the safety of you, the Royal Family, and its guests has high priority." Endymion said, glancing at her back in wonder.

"Shouldn't you be around doing the "_high priority job_" then?" Serenity snapped back, not even turning around to look at him directly.

"Take back your claws, little kitten." Endymion said, still amused how the petite Princess could turn into a ball of emotions once she let her feelings free. He couldn't deny the fact he found her more and more interesting with every passing day.

Serenity glanced up at the mirror hanging on the wall in front of her, meeting his eyes through it finally. Those midnight blue eyes were filled with amusement.

"I am not." She wasn't sure which part she was denying, her being a kitten or taking back her claws. The sound of his laughing made her press her lips together in annoyance.

"You are going to be safe here. My father is here and all the commanders are within one days riding time. Right now it is the safest place for you." He said, shaking his head a small amused grin still on his face.

Serenity broke their eye contact through the mirror and turned around the look at him. She couldn't believe how free she could act around him. It felt uplifting, but also frightening. "When are you leaving?" She asked finally, her voice much calmer then a few minutes ago.

"Now. Actually the Generals are already waiting for me." Endymion said. When there was no reaction from the young woman in front of him, he took a step closer to her.

"You have to promise me you will stay in the Palace." Endymion said. In response, the young woman only down casted her eyes. Endymion put his fingers under her chin lifting it up again. It was important she understood how important that was. As she glanced up at him, her blue eyes were bright with worry and fear. It was mesmerizing and he found himself lost in her eyes. She finally nodded in understanding, but Endymion found it hard to let go of her. Slowly his eyes drifted towards her pink lips. It would be so easy to taste her sweet lips. He missed the chance the night before in front of this very room and made himself turn away from her. And now, only a few hours later, there was another sensitive moment between them. After only a few seconds, which felt like hours to him, he shook his head and let her go.

"I will be back in time for the ball." he said. Wanting to turn away and walk out the door, his eyes landed on the rose again. A small smile appeared on his face. _Ah the hell with it._ He thought and with a quick movement, he turned around and, leaning down, captured her sweet lips into a sensual kiss.

Serenity's eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise. Endymion used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring her lips. Soon enough, Serenity's eyes closed, her hands finding his chest, and she gave up to this burning feeling. The emotions were just so overwhelming that her mind stopped working altogether. When her tongue touched his shyly, Endymion groaned in response pulling her closer to him. His strong response made her heart jump, she felt like a volcano about to burst out in any moment. Her body melted into his as the strange hunger awoke in her.

Unfortunately the kiss ended sooner then either one of them wanted. As they parted, Serenity stared, in a daze-like state, into his dark blue eyes. They looked almost black as he stared back at her.

"Don't leave the Palace." Endymion said finally once more before turning around and leaving the blushing girl in the room alone. As he walked down the hall, her pink cheeks and swollen lips haunted his mind and he was sure the sight of her right after kissing her so thoroughly would haunt his dreams for a while.

**Soooooo that was it for this chapter! I especially liked to write the part with Gaia-Serenity, and the small part with the Generals. I hope I found the fitting warrior name for them! And of course I absolutely loved writing the last part! I am also happy to tell you guys the next chapters will have some more Beryl-Sere interactions as well as Helios will show up!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! First of all happy happy new year to everyone! I hope you enjoyed the holidays and that 2012 is going to be a good year to all of us (: **

**I would like to say a BIG thank you to my beat again for her wonderful job! Without you it won't be possible to update my story! (:**

**And a big thank you to you guys for your wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy to read your comments and to know that you enjoy my story! (:**

**loveinthebattlefield, TrisChiba : **now more and more and more is coming (: they are getting closer ;)

**sabina21, Jenbunny : **More Helios in this chapter! And I have to tell you... I loved writing about that guy :D

**Godschildtweety, Vampireluver23, CharmedSerenity3, adoore, SerentiyMoonGodness, Legendary Moon **: Thank you! and here comes the next chapter!

**mochahap : **Yes, Senshi will come but not right now (:

**nickybluejess **: Don't be so sure they can't spend more time together ;)

**midnight blue08 : **Endy does not have any (: He is the Prince not an "official" warrior but well he has enough with being Prince plus Elysion ;) And we all know deep down that he is perfect as he is :D

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 8**

The next few days were gray, cold, and glum. Those three words could describe the days perfectly for Serenity. She spent most of her time sitting on the windowsill, looking out the window at the garden below. Since Endymion and his Generals left, it had been raining almost nonstop. Like Mother Nature had felt her mood and was suffering with her, soaking the ground with her tears. Not that Serenity minded. She felt no urge to wander the colorful gardens or discover Earth's beauty. Not now at least.

Her thoughts returned time to time to the last meeting she had with the Prince. The feeling of his fingers on her body and his lips on hers was still very much alive in her mind, causing her body to shiver with unknown excitement. How could he just leave like that? Kissing her like that and then leaving without any explanation! She almost felt angry toward him for causing her so much confusion. It felt like being on an emotional roller coaster actually. In one second, she felt excited; her skin hot where he last touched her. In the next moment, she felt anger because he dared to leave just like that, and finally, worry. She wished now more then ever that her friends, the Senshi, could be with her to distract her worried thoughts from the battles the dark haired Prince might be fighting at that very moment.

The Queen and the King seemed calm as far as Serenity could see. However she noticed the King was joking less, and Gaia also seemed a bit more distant in the last few days, but she always managed to smile at Serenity assuringly. The young girl could only guess what the older woman might have been feeling now that her only son was on the battlefield. Gaia managed to distract herself very well most of the times with the preparation for the engagement party. Serenity already felt tired thinking about all the details the Queen wanted to finalize with her. The color of the tablecloths, the list of invitees, the dress she was supposed to wear, the _color dedicated for the night_. That was actually something new and interesting she had found out about Earth habits. At highly important events like engagement parties, wedding balls, and baby-shower parties, it was a habit for the Mistress to define the _color_ _of the party._ All the invitees were supposed to wear something in that color for the occasion. This one tiny piece of information managed to distract Serenity's thoughts for a whole thirty minutes. She thought about it long and hard, but in the end she came up with nothing. All that she knew was what she wouldn't choose for sure. Silver and white. This topic lost her interest quite fast as well and she found herself back in her gloomy mood soon enough.

The only good thing that happened in the last few days was the fact she dared to call Molly a friend now. The young red-haired girl tried her best to cheer her up. She was always around with a cup of hot chocolate, a piece of vanilla-cake, or a gentle smile whenever she needed it the most. Serenity appreciated every minute she could spend with Molly, especially since the other servants at the Palace she could call neutral at best. Most of the time, they were quite hostile with her. Whenever she passed them while they were doing their chores, they were always throwing derogated glances at her and the moment they thought she was out of hearing distance, they turned to whisper about her. Serenity sometimes wondered if they had been doing the same before Endymion left and she had just never noticed, or if it too was a new _habit._

Sighing finally, Serenity stood up from the windowsill. It was no use sitting there all day; it wouldn't solve any of her problems anyway. She needed a distraction badly, and with that in her mind, she left her room to look for the Queen. Just like her Aunt Queen Aphrodite, Queen Gaia could never say no to trips to the tailors.

As Serenity passed two servants cleaning the long floors, she caught one of the girls turning to the other one. Words like _stuck-up_, _power-freak, _and _alien _were the nicest she heard them using. Not even surprised anymore about the mean words passing between the servants, Serenity turned the corner to the library. In the last few rainy days, it was a habit of the Queen to spend her afternoons in the library, so her best chance to find her was in the bright room full with books. Stopping for a moment and placing a delicate smile on her face, Serenity opened the door only to lift her eyebrow in surprise in the next moment.

"Oh, I thought you decided to close yourself up in your rooms. You are rather boring dear, if I might say."

The delicate smile left Serenity's face immediately as she pressed her lips together in annoyance as the slender red-haired woman stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Lady Beryl. I thought you left already. Seeing as your reason for staying is no longer _available_." Serenity answered harshly. Her answer was a humorless laugh from the red-haired woman, which only made her even angrier.

"Why would I leave, little Princess? Obviously the Prince will return soon enough. And full with energy after he had to spend so much time in a stressful situation. He would need something exciting and interesting. Not something boring and naive" She said with a sneer on her lips.

Serenity hid her surprise and shock behind her mask. "Believe whatever you wish Lady Beryl. I am only afraid of you getting hurt in the end." She said with mocked worry. "Endymion seemed to care more about saying goodbye to someone naïve before he left, rather than looking for some _excitement._" She added, her blue eyes cold as she looked at the other woman.

Beryl glared at her with venom in her eyes. "I'm worried about you getting hurt in the end, little girl. He would care my welcome more than yours, I can assure you. I don't think you could ever give him what he needs after a few days of fighting. Believe me, I know by experience. Even **IF** you would be around, you couldn't give him that." She added with a grin.

Serenity frowned in confusion, her heart jumping with hurt. The answer to her question from before was suddenly crystal clear. This woman did not just wish to become her soon-to-be-husband's mistress, she already was. Or had been, at least. It was a surprisingly painful revelation. And honestly, it should not have been so painful. She really didn't know the black haired Prince that well yet. And that small kiss? Maybe it did not mean so much to him. She quickly closed her confused and somewhat hurt feelings away to be thought about more later. For the moment, something even more disturbing caught her attention. **IF** she would be around? Why she wouldn't be here? She frowned in confusion, but had no time to think about it long, as Beryl grinned at her again.

"Isn't it sad your _fiancée _didn't even care to spend time with you during your short appearance in his life? But at least he could say goodbye to you. That is such a relief" Beryl added, her voice full with venom.

Serenity felt pain and anger growing in her heart; thank God her mask was hiding it well. Somehow the woman in front of her seemed to find all her weak points. But she would rather die than let her see how much she actually managed to hurt her!

"It is indeed unfortunate we couldn't spend too much time together. But in the end, it seems I am the lucky one who he is to marry. Pity for you, Lady Beryl." Serenity said, the grin wide on her face as she turned on her heels to walk away. This woman simply made her feel so angry, something she thought she wasn't capable of. The red-haired woman's last sentences, however, made her very uncomfortable. Something did not feel right.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Serenity decided it was useless to look for the Queen while she was so frustrated. Instead, she decided to return to her rooms to calm down a bit and go look for the Queen again later. Hopefully, with more success. When she entered the room, she was still shaking from anger. _That... that bitch is the ugliest the meanest the most-_

Her thoughts stopped suddenly when she heard a deep, masculine chuckle from behind. Her body froze, her eyes widened as she stood statue-still, not daring to move or turn around. There was someone in her rooms. For the very first time since she was on Earth, she felt real fear.

"Interesting thoughts, Your Highness. I would have never guessed a delicate lady like yourself could think something like that." The voice talking was deep and surprisingly calming. Never the less, it gave Serenity a start.

Slowly, she turned around, prepared for anything, only to find a silver haired man kneeling a few feet away from her. His head was bowed so she couldn't see his face, but she heard the smile in his smooth voice when he spoken a moment earlier. He was wearing a white cap, white pants, and white boots with golden motives on them. For a moment, she realized how fast she had gotten unused to the color she lived with for eighteen years. If the circumstances would have been different, she might have even rolled her eyes in annoyance. But the circumstances were as they were. She was in her room with a stranger kneeling in front of her. A dangerous stranger if he could actually read her mind?

Her eyes searched for the door. It was on the other side of the room, but to get there she must have run past the man kneeling a few feet away from the door. If only she could make him stand up and move farther from the door… She was pondering her options when the man in front of her, as if reading her mind, spoke again.

"Please do not fear me Your Highness. " He said, his voice serious but gentle, the playful smile leaving his voice. He did not move however, only kept kneeling with bowed head.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked, backing away from him until her back bumped into the desk. Either this was a weird dream, or she was in very real danger. How did a stranger with obvious mind-reading abilities get unnoticed into her room? Didn't Endymion say the Earth Palace's protection was even better then the protection on the Moon?

"I am Helios." The man finally said, but he didn't add any other comments, like his name itself should have explained everything. Well it did not.

"I... I am going to call the guards. Don't move! You have no idea who I am! If you hurt me-" Serenity tried to sound confident. Whoever this man was, mysteriously appearing in her room, he could not hurt her right? She was safe. She was the fiancée of the Earth Prince... she was the Princess of the Moon.

"I know who you are Your Highness. You do not need to fear me. I am here to protect you." Helios said, still unmoving kneeling on the floor.

"I don't know what you mean Mister. You have to leave. Prince Endymion would be very angry if he walked in and found me in danger." She said, hoping the man before her had no clue the Prince was far away at the west boarder at the moment. If she was lucky, this man was not dangerous just a bit crazy.

"You are absolutely right, Your Highness. That is exactly why I am here. Let me introduce myself. I am the High Priest of Elysion." Helios said, finally looking up her, golden eyes shining with mystery. Serenity stared at him in total confusion now. Couldn't he give any straight answers instead of fuzzy hints?

"Elysion?" She asked frowning.

"Yes. His Highness, the Prince, came to me before he left. He ordered me to guard you and make sure you were safe." Helios continued.

"Ordered you? Is Endymion the Prince of this 'Elysion' too? Is it on Earth?" Serenity tried to make sense to all the information she had heard, but it seemed the more this Helios talked, the more confused she got. She tried hard to remember something about Helios or Elysion from her studies, but ended up with nothing.

"It wouldn't be a hundred percent true saying Elysion is ON Earth" Helios said, his voice giving away the fact that he was smiling. "But it belongs to Earth. As the rightful owner of the Golden Crystal, His Highness, Prince Endymion, is the king there, seeing the last owner of the Golden Crystal, His Highness, Daren, passed away twenty years ago." Helios continued, his voice even and calm, like he was talking about the weather.

"King Daren? Endymion's grandfather?" Serenity asked, remembering the name from her studies. "But... What about King Damian?" She asked, sinking on the chair finally. This was just too confusing.

"The rulers of Earth aren't automatically the owner of the Golden Crystal." Helios said smiling, his golden eyes looking at her, like a wise, all-knowing grandfather would look at his young granddaughter. "But that is a long story you should hear from His Highness, the Prince. Now more importantly, and the reason for me being here, is your safety. You have to go to the Prince." He said finally, his voice, even his eyes, showing confidence.

Serenity looked at him in shock, not being able to speak for a long moment. It was obvious what Helios said was not a question, but she couldn't help but gasp at the silver haired priest in shock. "To the Prince? You mean… the camp?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Endymion looked around the camp site. Soldiers were finally doing the last moves needed to get the camp ready. This far, everything had gone smoothly. If these rebel troops were just as unorganized as his father told him they were, it will take no time to beat them back. The tents were standing in organized form, and now the soldiers were busy listening to Zoisite, who announced the timetable and rules for guarding.

Endymion glanced around in the dark, massaging the tired muscles on his neck. It took them a good sixteen hours riding to finally reach the camp side, another three hours to gather the soldiers who were at this side doing duties, and finally another four hours to build the camp. Without sleep for more than twenty-four hours, he and his Generals started to check the level of the soldiers and organized the training for them. They were mostly well qualified soldiers, but they needed some training. Now after more than forty-eight hours later, still not sleeping for even a moment, they were finally more or less ready. Now, all that he, the generals, and the soldiers needed was a good sleep before the surprise attack planned for the next morning. If all went well and Lady Fortune was on their side, with one huge attack, using the benefit of a surprise, they could beat the rebels back. He sighed again, taking a gulp from his tea. Chances were low that he could return home fast, but hope dies last, doesn't it?

It was only the second night away from home, and he already felt restless. It was an odd feeling. Usually it didn't really matter to him how long he had to be away from the Palace or how long a battle lasted, but now things were different. He actually wanted to be in the Palace. The last time he longed to be home was when he was eight and it was his very first time away from home on a camp side with his father. Back then, he wanted nothing more than be home, protected by his mother. It passed away with time as he grew older and he, at the age of sixteen, had thought this painful longing to be home had disappeared forever. And now, suddenly, he longed to be home again, but now it was for a very different reason. His eyes wandered up to sky, finding the bright full moon.

"Is something bothering you Endy?" Nephrite asked, sitting down next to the Prince, staring at the camp fire, the bright flames mirroring in his eyes.

"How are things going with the soldiers?" Endymion asked, ignoring his friend's question.

"They are pretty well trained, thank God." Zoisite answered for Nephrite, sitting down next to his friends. "I have just finished telling them their duties for the night. I made sure the guys fighting tomorrow would get long hours of rest."

"Good. The sooner we can go back, the better." Endymion nodded, turning his head around to get lost of the tensed up muscles.

"Aren't we restless?" Jedite smirked, with a mischievous look in his eyes. He earned a glare from Endymion. "I wonder why?" Jedite continued, grinning like a fool.

"Maybe because of the two days without sleep? That makes any NORMAL person tired." Nephrite glared at Jedite in annoyance, voice pressing on the word 'normal'.

"What are you trying to say? That I am a freak only because I am not dying from tiredness? Maybe you are not trained well enough if two days with no sleep makes you weak like a girl." Jedite snapped back, fire burning in his eyes.

"I am saying it is not normal you are joking around like a teenager in a situation like this, BOY" Nephrite said, the fire waking up in his eyes too, his voice getting louder and louder.

"What are you trying to say _Animus_? You think I am not mature enough for battle?" Jedite jumped up, glaring at the brown haired guy. Using the other's soldier name was a clear message for a challenge.

"You are a careless piece of-" Nephrite jumped up too, with angry brown eyes.

"Come on guys, go kill each other somewhere else." Zoisite rolled his eyes, pouring a cup of hot tea for himself. "You are giving me a headache." He added in complete calm.

"I beg your pardon! He clearly questioned my ability to be a General! I beg for justice!" Jedite shouted.

"Fine _Ignigena_! Grab your sword and show me what you can do, BOY" Nephrite snapped back.

"You egoistical, good for nothing-" Jedite shouted back, grabbing his sword as well.

"Like I asked before, would you be so kind as to go kill each other at the other side of the camp?" Zoisite said, slightly annoyed. Kuznite and Endymion sat around the fire, also perfectly calm, Endymion staring into the fire and Kunzite watching him with narrowed eyes. They did not bother to calm the two hotheads down, as it was usual for Jedite to earn one of his friends' anger quickly with his carefree, boyish manner. But it was also obvious the five men loved each other like brothers. Soon enough, those two would also come back laughing and joking like the best of friends that they were.

When the two left, Zoisite sighed, putting down his now empty cup. "It is never boring with Jedite... No matter how much I enjoy their games, I am actually tired from not sleeping for days. If you don't need me anymore Endy, I would return to my tent?" When his friend nodded in return, Zoisite stood up yawning. "See you all tomorrow morning. I advise you all to go get rest as well." He said, turning away and walking toward his tent.

Once Zoisite left as well, Kunzite spoke up for the first time that evening. "So... you wanna talk about it?" He asked, not glancing at the Prince, but instead looking into the fire as well.

"Talk about what?" Endymion asked calmly.

"Helios?" was all Kunzite asked.

"Can't we let this topic go?" Endymion sighed after a long moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be surprised it'd astonished me. Helios, the High Priest of Elysium, getting a strict order from you to keep an eye on her? It really seems that there are deep feelings involved here from your side." Kunzite said.

"She is going to be the future Queen of Earth. She is my responsibility." Endymion said matter of factly, massaging his temper tiredly.

"But Helios? Come on Endymion, you know as well as I do that Elysion has nothing to do with Queens of Earth. Not even with the Kings, in the case that they are not the owner of the Golden Crystal. I've never even met Helios before. I can't, since he is in Elysion and I can't ever go there. But I know very well that the only purpose of Elysion's highest Priest is protecting its King. Protecting physically and emotionally. Meaning Helios must think if something happens with the Princess, that it would affect you greatly. Something he, as the High Priest, can't let happen..." Kunzite said, staring at the Prince, whose face stayed calm, the whole time his eyes fixed on the fire.

"You are thinking too much Kunzite. Helios has to do whatever I ask him to do." Endymion said easily.

"But you rarely ask anything of him." Kunzite probed again.

"And now I did. Kunzite, let it go already. Even Helios didn't ask as much about this as you do." Endymion said, finally looking at his friend with narrowed and meaningful eyes. The message was clear. He was not going to talk more about it.

"If you say there is nothing more to it..." Kunzite said finally. Endymion nodded and stood up. "It's time we finally get some sleep. Goodnight, my friend." He said, turning around and missing the small smile playing on Kunzite's lips as he watched his friend walk away.

Nephrite and Jedite choice that moment to walk back into the campsite, laughing together. They were sweaty and dirty, but more relaxed than before. Seeing Kunzite, they lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "What is so funny?" Nephrite asked.

Kunzite shook his head, still staring after the leaving Prince. "The biggest weakness is when you do not realize your weakness at all." He said.

Jedite blinked surprisedly and exchanged a confused look with Nephrite. The brown haired man shrugged. "Kunz, you need sleep. You're making no sense." Jedite said finally.

**And that was it for chapter 8! I really hope you guys liked it! As always pelase el tem know what you think it REALLY motivates me to keep writing! (:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Dear all! And here is another chapter ready! I hope you will all like it! It has a lot of Helios in it some secrets and some explanations! Please please let me know what you think! Reading reviews always makes me want to write more!**

**CharmedSerenity3: **He is isn't he? (:

**SerentiyMoonGodness, nickybluejess, sabina21, Godschildtweety, loveinthebattlefield, skittlezzify : **Thank you! and here comes the next chapter!

**Jenbunny : **I have to tell you, I love how Helios character turned out (:

**midnight blue08 : **hihi I was tricky? ;) But then again he might show up later. But I can promise his character will be waaaay different

**Deadly Aura : **aw thank you so much! I try to keep the quality the same or even better!

**Sarinea : **Thank you so much for your kind words! I am playing with idea of rewriting Destiny, adding some missed parts, correct the mistakes and so on but now I am way too busy with this story (: You are Mine! will be continued! I promise! (: My favorite topic is Silver Millennium too. I hope you will like this story too!

**TropicalRemix : **Beryl might have bad intentions ;) and well you will see in this chapter more about the whole Helios Issue

**Chapter 9**

Serenity gulped nervously as her blue eyes ran around her surroundings. _This was a bad idea; this was a VERY bad idea._ The camp now was empty, just like Helios had said before when she asked for the thousandth time if it would be safe to go in the middle of the day into a camp filled with soldiers. It was amazing how patient Helios was. She had asked hundreds of questions, mostly repeating the same question over and over, but the silver haired man answered calmly and assuringly every single time. And he was right about everything. Looking around, Serenity stared, surprised how empty the camp was. And there could have been only one reason for that. Most likely everyone was outside at battle. This fact made Serenity press her lips together nervously, but she bit back the most nagging question in her mind.

Following Helios and hurrying through the camp, she only saw a few guards. This far they had gotten inside the camp easily and unnoticed. Looking around she could see a lot of tents everywhere meaning there was a lot of soldiers here... all men... all from Earth. Although she had learned the people on Earth weren't barbaric at all, the ages of hearing all those horrible stories about men on Earth made her nervous. But for now, the camp was almost empty... they were fighting... with Endymion. She was worried for the young prince, even if Helios said she didn't have to be. All in all, the Priest seemed oddly calm. He didn't seem to give much thought about her worries for Endymion, or the fact that she _disappeared_ from the Palace without a word. She could only imagine how worried the Queen and the King would be once they couldn't find her anywhere. Well, there will be definitely someone who would be happy about the fact she mysteriously disappeared. Serenity made a face thinking about the arrogant red-head in the Palace.

"This way, Your Highness." Helios said, interrupting her thoughts and nodding toward a bigger tent. _Ah, that must be Endymion's tent. _Serenity thought as they neared the tent at the center of the camp. They were only a few feet away from it when suddenly a soldier appeared in front of them_. 'Out of nowhere.' _Serenity thought, jumping back a bit at his sudden appearance. Well, it was sudden for her, but not for Helios it seemed. At the exact same time the soldier had appeared in front of them, Helios already stood in front of her. Why it was needed was a mystery for Serenity. She was wearing a black cloak, which covered her from head to foot with a huge hood hiding her hair and face. It was impossible to recognize her, so it was no need for Helios to hide her. However in the short time she got to know the young silver haired man, Serenity had already learned not to question his acts or words. There surely was a reason for him to-

"Hold on!" The soldier said, his sword already out, its tip dangerously close to Helios' throat. Not that the priest was bothered by it at all. He looked calm, not even bothering to glance down at the sharp sword pointed at his throat. Serenity frowned, she would have definitely cried out already. Oh, and of course her feminine shriek would have given away, maybe not her identity, but her sex for sure. Helios was incredibly clever, she had to give him that much.

"Let us go." Helios said, looking into the eyes of the soldier. The guy stared back into his golden eyes unbelieving, his eyes widening only for a moment before he tightened his grip on the sword. His intelligent black eyes hardened on them.

"What kind of trick are you trying to play... wizard?" He said, narrowing his eyes, his hands firmly holding the edge of the sword against Helios's throat. He stared unblinking at them, not wanting to miss any of their movements.

"I am not a wizard." Helios said his voice and posture calm, as if they were talking about the weather. Serenity eyed the men, gulping nervously.

"You are for no one has golden eyes on this planet." The solder said, but if you watched closely, you could see a slight confusion in his eyes. Helios did not answer, obviously waiting for the young soldier to realize something. Serenity blinked confusedly, not daring to breathe, let alone move.

"Who are you wizard?" The soldier asked again, his voice confident and again pushing the sword directly again Helios' throat. Serenity trembled in fear, but bit back her shriek. Helios was already risking his life to keep her identity a secret. She couldn't mess it up now.

"You know who I am." Helios answered suddenly. Serenity frowned, realizing now that the Priest was giving very short answers. Either because he thought his short answers was enough hint for who he was or he felt uneasy about the conversation. There was silence for a moment. The soldier seemed utterly confused, his eyes narrowed with disbelief. He looked Helios up and down carefully. "Show me your clothes." He said finally, his voice seemed less sharp and more uncertain now, but his hands were still firmly holding the sword. It was obvious he was ready to fight if needed.

Helios pushed back the gray hood of the cloak he was wearing, revealing the edge of the white shirt of his priest uniform. The soldier gasped, shaking slightly and taking a large step away from them, as if he had been burned by fire. His whole body froze in utter shock. Glancing at his right hand holding the sword, his eyes widened even more like he had just realized what he had done a few minutes ago. Who he had threatened. He let go of the sword like it was on fire. The sword dropped on the ground with a thud as he kneeled down in front of them, bowing his head.

"Forgive me Priest! I didn't know-" He stuttered. His voice trembled with fear.

"Be at peace, you had no way to know it. Let us go to the Prince's tent and do not tell about our presence here to anyone." Helios said, putting his hood back on.

"Of course! But..." The soldier glanced up, nervously looking at the mysterious figure behind Helios. The black cloak the person was wearing made it impossible to guess who it was. "I am not allowed to let anyone enter the Prince's tent. The Priest is, of course, an exception, but your guest..." The soldier obviously felt uncomfortable saying no to Helios, the Highest Priest, the one none talked to except the King of Elysion, Prince Endymion, but... the Prince's order was higher then anyone else's, even if this _anyone_ was the Priest.

"Do not fear. The Prince would want to have HIS guest in his tent." Helios said, dismissing the soldier easily. "Don't tell anyone about this meeting." He added. He waited until the soldier nodded, before he guided Serenity into the tent. There was no farther interruption.

"That wasn't easy." Serenity said, sighing once they were safely inside the somewhat bigger tent. Looking around, Serenity saw only one small bed and a desk with a map on it. There were a few glasses around the table as well as four chairs. It was obvious that the tent worked as the strategy planning "room" as well. Serenity could easily guess that Endymion spent most of his time examining the map on the desk while he and his Generals made plans for battle. The only other furniture in the tent was a small cabinet next to a smaller desk where a bowl full with water and some herbs sat. She sighed again, wishing the young dark haired Prince was all right and began to take off her black cloak.

"Please don't take it off yet, your Highness. The entrance into the tent of the Prince is forbidden however we can't ever be a hundred percent sure." Helios said and Serenity stopped immediately.

"Oh... I am sorry." She said, quickly replacing the hood of the cloak, blushing. She felt useless and like a huge burden. Helios was risking so much to get her into the camp and she was constantly making mistakes. Well, she would be if Helios hadn't continued to stop her. She still did not completely understand Helios' role, or what exactly Elysion was. But she already saw that the Priest was very high ranked. The soldier who had stopped them just moments ago seemed in shock seeing Helios, and he talked to him with such awe and respect that Serenity started to wonder if she was being highly inappropriate with the Priest. She had a feeling the young silver haired man was just below Endymion's rank. He seemed to talk only a few necessary words with everyone but her. And he showed a great deal of respect for her too. It was confusing and she wished she could ask Helios about it, but she was somehow sure the priest would not answer her questions.

They were in silence for a long time. Serenity, after a while, decided to sit down on one of the chairs in the tent, while Helios stood like a statue, unmoving. A few days ago, Serenity would have been completely fine with the silence, she was taught not to talk unless she was asked, but since she had met Endymion, everything had changed. And she was also very worried about the young Prince... she desperately needed distraction.

"That soldier almost caught us." She said, finally breaking the silence.

"I am surprised the other guards did not catch us sooner." Helios said, giving a small assuring smile to her, like reading her mind and knowing exactly why she wanted to start an empty conversation. Serenity nodded and they went back into silence again for one long hour.

Serenity was playing with her grown, growing more and more anxious with every second and wondering about her new found feelings when, suddenly, there were noises outside. A lot of noise. Serenity's eyes widened in fear and anticipation.

"His Highness, the Prince, is back." Helios said, turning toward the entrance. "Please your Highness, take off your hood now." That was all he said before he himself took his cloak off and kneeled down a few feet in front of Serenity, his bowed head was facing the entrance of the tent. Serenity didn't completely understand everything, but did as she was told. She barely had time to untie and push the hood back before Endymion appeared in the entrance. The air froze the moment the young man's eyes landed on the kneeling man, and finally, at the familiar face of his fiancée.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Endymion felt every muscle in his body ache. The battle wasn't as easy as he or his father had expected. And it wasn't over yet. The surprise attack was a success, but the rebels were more prepared then he thought. However, if they were lucky and they could recover fast enough, one more battle and they could put an end to this. He quickly ordered his soldiers to help the injured, bury the dead, and then rest. He asked his Generals to come to his tent as soon as they made sure the soldiers did their jobs so they could talk about the next - and hopefully final - battle against the rebels.

Finally, he entered his tent to go over the map again before the Generals joined him, but the moment he stepped in, he froze.

"Tell me it is only my imagination." He said, as his midnight blue eyes met the familiar light blue ones across from him at the other side of the table. He stared at her for what felt like hours, or maybe they were just minutes, he couldn't tell. There stood the young woman who was going to be his wife, the one whose blue eyes and full lips kept hunting his dreams these last two days. Blinking furiously, he wished the tempting hallucination to go away. He quickly considered contacting Zoisite and asking him to examine him. Maybe the blow to his arms caused him to lose more blood then he thought he had and now he was seeing things.

"Your Highness, excuse our unannounced arrival." Helios said, his voice even and respectful. Endymion turned toward the voice, his eyebrow lifting before he frowned again. He looked from Helios to Serenity and back again, slowly realizing this was not a dream or a hallucination. With that realization, anger overtook him as well. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the priest kneeling in front of him in silence. Seeing the sudden anger in his eyes, anger Serenity had never seen from him before, made her gulp in worry.

"What the hell you were thinking Helios?" Endymion burst out angrily, staring at the kneeling Priest, making Serenity shrink even though his anger was not focused on her. Helios seemed calm, he didn't even flinch.

"I am sorry your Highness. There were certain issues that made me ask the Princess to come here. She was not safe in the Palace anymore." Helios answered, his voice calm and even, his head still bowed.

"She was not safe there? She was NOT safe there? Are you trying to tell me she is safer here in the CAMP, in the middle of a BATTLE, where men are on duty, men who did not see or touch a woman for months?" Endymion's anger was obvious in his voice and eyes. The dark blue eyes were burning with frozen anger.

Serenity gulped, taking a step back. She had never ever seen Endymion this furious before. He was always calm and collected, cold and neutral sometimes, and even mischievous and passionate the last time they met. She would have blushed if the situation would have been different as the memory quickly replayed in her mind. But now was certainly not the time to be embarrassed. She was positively impressed that the light haired priest was still kneeling, unmoving, in front of the prince.

"Yes, Your Highness. She is safer here with you then she would be in the Palace now." Helios answered, seemingly unaffected by Endymion's outburst.

"You are thinking too highly about my abilities to protect her" Endymion said bitterly. His voice was somewhat calmer, but the anger was still obvious in his eyes. Serenity bit down on her lower lips in worry. Endymion had not turned to look at her since he started this "conversation" with Helios.

"That is not true Your Highness. She needs protection that the Palace cannot give her. I know this is not the perfect solution, but for now, that is the best option we have. The other - probably safer option is, as of yet, unavailable." Helios said, glancing up at the Prince for the first time, his eyes staring into his midnight blue ones knowingly.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Serenity watched the exchange in silence. It looked as though the two men were having a conversation without speaking. They left her out of the conversation, not even looking at her, like she was not in the tent at all. Serenity wondered shortly about the "other option" that was not possible yet, but she dismissed the thought quickly. She understood too little about Elysion to find out the answer anyway. The only thing she could do was to wait for the men to move or say something. She didn't dare speak yet, afraid to awaken Endymion's anger again.

Someone cleared his throat from the entrance of the tent, breaking the silence. There stood Kunzite obviously uncomfortable as he scratched his head nervously.

"I.. eh... wanted to come and help you with the planning but... I... I will come back later and won't let anyone enter the tent until you are done." He said, glancing at Serenity and the kneeling Helios, his eyes confused and troubled. He cleared his throat one more time before leaving the tent quickly.

"What happened?" Endymion asked, finally his temper under control. His shoulders were still tensed as he massaged his temples tiredly.

"Dark intentions in the Palace, your Highness." Helios answered shortly and mysteriously.

"Dark intentions? That's all?" Endymion glared at the priest, his anger awaking again surprisingly fast. "There are ALWAYS dark intentions in the Palace! There are always someone not agreeing with the Royal Family." He continued, his anger rising with every word.

"I'm sorry, your Highness. I swear to you upon Elysion that these intentions are different from what you think." Helios explained.

"Of course, because you know exactly what I'm thinking, right?" Endymion snapped back in anger. Helios ignored the Prince's outburst and continued.

"The Princess needs to be either here or..." he trailed off not finishing the sentence.

Endymion sighed, closing his eyes. He felt so very tired at the moment. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again. His midnight blue orbs were now much calmer, the anger slowly disappearing from them. "I know. Besides my Generals, you have my full trust. If you say it is safer for her here, then, no matter how hard it is to believe it, I believe you." Endymion said, nodding his eyes, which were focused on the Priest and never looking up at the blue eyes he could feel were fixed on him.

"You honor me, your Highness Prince." Helios said, waiting patiently. His unmoving form made Endymion lift his eyebrow in wonder.

"Is there anything else I should know and that you can let me know?" Endymion asked. Helios smiled under his nose, making sure none could see. He knew his Prince too well. Ever since he was a small child, he tried to find out pieces of the future from him when he was in Elysion. The Big Water showed the Priest of Elysion parts of the future, but he was not allowed to share it with anyone. Not even the Prince of Elysion himself. Endymion was always very clever about making questions about it, even when he was small child. But rules were rules. All he could do was give pieces of hints about the future the Great Water let him see. And what he saw was changing constantly anyway, depending on the choices its participants made in their life. There was always only one constant thing in his Prince's future, and that was already here. What changed all the time was if this certain someone helped him to be one of the greatest king of the Galaxy or caused his failure.

"Nothing ,Your Highness." Helios answered finally. Endymion sighed tiredly.

"You can leave if you have to, Helios." The Prince said. He could feel the beginning of a headache. Helios nodded and finally lifted his head. Standing up, he turned toward Serenity and bowed deeply.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Highness. I hope to see you again soon." He said, earning a somewhat worried frown from Endymion.

"Helios?" He asked the word "soon" leaving an uneasy feeling in his mind, his eyes narrowed as he watched the Priest's every move carefully. He was clearly reflecting at Helios' last sentence, and he knew the Priest knew it as well but the young silver haired man only shook his head.

"There is nothing else I am allowed to tell you for now, Your Highness." Helios bowed deeply and, putting on his grey cloak, turned to leave.

"One more thing, Your Highness..." Helios said, stopping for a second before stepping out of the tent.

"What?" Endymion barked out. His nerves were honestly on the edge and he found it hard to control his wildly running emotions.

"Work on your guard system. We got through them easily." Helios said with an odd smile on his face. Endymion was so surprised, seeing the always serious priest actually smiling, that he openly gaped at him. By the time he woke up from his surprise, Helios had already disappeared through the entrance of the tent. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned around to face the young woman in the room. Blue met blue in a pregnant silence.

**-0-0-0-0-0**

Kunzite snapped to attention when the Priest in gray cloak walked out of the tent. He was guarding the entrance all the while he was inside talking with the Prince, while wild thoughts in his mind were chasing each other. What could have been the matter? Why was the Princess here? Why was Helios here? When the Priest left the tent, Kunzite did not ask anything. He was the Priest of Elysion after all, he was not allowed to ask questions of him. He followed him silently outside the camp towards the small lake nearby. When they stood at the coast, Helios, a good few feet in front of him, turned around.

"Thank you for your protection. I can teleport to Elysion safe now from here." Helios said, nodding to Kunzite.

Kunzite stood there, biting on his lower lip for stopping himself from asking the questions which were constantly running through his mind.

Helios smiled... the fourth time that day. The fact he was smiling so easily surprised even him. He did not smile. It seemed the young blonde lady in the Prince's tent had a bigger impact on his life then he had first thought. And he knew quite a few things about the future.

"What is in your heart, General?" He asked, finally ending Kunzite's misery.

"I would have... a few questions... if I may?" Kunzite asked, slowly and carefully. He was not that used to formal speaking. Endymion did not want that from him, as he looked at him as a friend, not as his General. He fought hard to find the right words now. How he wished he had the rhetoric ability of Zoisite now!

"Ask your questions, General. I will answer you if I can, as my thanks for guarding me while I arrived here." Helios said calmly.

There was a silence for a while. "Why have you walked to this lake?" Kunzite felt like kicking himself in the next moment... who cared really why they walked to the lake….what was going on with him? Asking silly questions like this when he could have asked so many other IMPORTANT thing... Was Jedite having such a bad effect on him?

"I can teleport between Elysion and Earth only where there is water." Helios answered, fighting down yet another smile. He could see on the General's face how he wished he asked something else.

"What was the other option you were talking about in the tent? The safer but impossible one?" Kunzite asked quickly, before the Priest changed his mind about questions. There was a long silence following his question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask something you can't tell me." Kunzite added quickly. The last thing he needed was make the Priest of Elysion angry with him. Helios said nothing for a long while and when Kunzite thought he won't ever speak again, the Priest finally talked.

"The safest option for her Highness Princess would have been Elyos." Helios said finally.

"Elyos?" Kunzite asked stunned. "I thought only Endymion could enter that place."

"Only the Ruler of Elysion can enter the High Church and only the soul of the ruler can enter Elysion" Helios explained, waiting for the impact of what he said.

"Soul?" Kunzite asked, becoming more and more confused with every second.

"We are talking soul mates." Helios said, suddenly getting an urge to roll his eyes. Something he had never done before. "Let's say the little Princess in the tent of His Highness is his soul mate. And Endymion would bond with her in a way soul mates bond, accepting her as his other half and... making her his own... " Helios started to explain as easily as he could.

Kunzite's eyes widened, nodding fiercely, finally understanding what Helios meant.

"We both know neither of these steps was made between these two. It is a question of if it ever would. There might be a possibility for them to bond as soul mates and now I am not saying they are. But even then the bonding itself is not that easy. Without that, it is impossible for the Princess to enter Elysion." Helios said finally. "And now I have to go General." He said turning around. He already said more then he was supposed to, but for the sake of future, it was necessary for Kunzite to know this.

"Wait!" Kunzite said despairingly. He winced in the next moment. He was a moron. It was very rude to talk with the Priest like this. It wouldn't be a wonder if he would poof to Elysion after his harsh addressing, but when Helios did not move he quickly continued. "Could you... say something the Great Water might show you? About-"

"I know what bothers you the most General." Helios interrupted him suddenly. "All I can say the young Princess will have a large impact on the lives of everyone in the Royal Family and in Elysion. What you wish for and what you think is impossible for you will happen sooner then you would imagine." Helios said.

Kunzite wondered if the Priest was really reflecting on what he hoped and faired the most. "What is she going to be like?" He asked breathlessly.

Helios was already half disappearing in fog when he answered. "That I can't tell you General. But your color is going to be orange." With that, the Priest disappeared completely.

Kunzite stood there for a long time, thoughts chasing each other in his head. Orange? Orange what? Hair color couldn't be, eye color couldn't be, then what?

**That was it for chapter 9! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise you in the next chapter will be a LOT of Endy and Sere! I have to admit I am absolutely in love with this story and I have a lot of ideas what to do with it, so I am afraid this will be a long long story. I hope you don't mind! (: And let me know please what you think about this chapter or the guesses about the next ones! I dearly enjoy reading your comments (:**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay I know this was a long waiting for this chapter! But unfortunately my Beta Reader and me we were both very busy with life… However I did not forget about this story of course! Thank you all for your great reviews! Really without them I won't be able to write! Many thanks all!**

**Cambria-Aire **: I am so happy you have so many question marks about the story! I mean good ones that make you want to read more! All will be hopefully answered later ;)

**SerentiyMoonGodness, sm-fan-27, mayilu : **thank you!

**Sarinea : **aw thank you so much! I was soo very worried writing that merging part... I wasn't sure I could make it clear and still in the style of Helios!

**Deadly Aura, sabina21, nickybluejess, CharmedSerenity3, UnwrittenOpus, midnight blue08, jupiter2005 : **mmm well I can say Helios had a plan with this, and it is working very well ;)

**tryntee13: **oh yeah I have missed your reviews! Thanks again a lot for your nice words! Endymion's reaction will be exactly what Helios "planned" for.

**Jenbunny : **Thank you soo much! I am trying my best and I am very happy you like this story so much! And I am very happy you like my Helios character as I have never wrote about him before.

**TrisChiba **: Actually I have to tell you I never cared much about Helios in the anime or in any of my storied but he just fits so well here!

**JiaRayne **: Oh my gosh! I am very touched! Keep me posted with your Feedbacks! The more feedbacks I get the more I want to write!

**skittlezzify, sexy Seren, VAlvr04 : **here you go!

**Chapter 10**

Serenity watched him with careful eyes, trying to read the depths of his. _Was he angry?_ She wondered, but then realized quickly it was a stupid question. Of course he was. She came here, unannounced, when there were so many more serious issues going on. The battle, the soldiers, the engagement ball. She should never have come. He needed to focus a hundred percent on the battle with the rebels. He certainly didn't need distraction and an additional burden in a camp. They stood, facing each other in a pregnant silent. She imagined the reunion so many times in the last two days since their... passionate parting… but this was definitely not what she had thought it would be. Neither of them moved or spoke. She was too nervous to say anything, and he didn't seem to want to speak either. Serenity wanted to be anywhere else then there at that moment, facing his hard blue eyes. They were staring into each other's eyes for a very long time, when finally, his deep sigh interrupted her agony.

Endymion closed his eyes briefly, and then sat down on one of the chairs without a word. Serenity watched him carefully, waiting for him to say something. She was determined to wait until he broke the silence. Pressing her lips together nervously, her eyes fell from his face… and that was when she saw it... deep red blood leaking from a wound and coloring the arm of his shirt red. Her eyes widened at the sight. His shirt was torn and there was a huge wound on his arm. How she could have missed it until now? And that was a LOT of blood on the arm of his shirt!

"You're hurt!" she shouted, in fear and panic forgetting about her earlier promise about not breaking the silence immediately.

Endymion glanced at his arm, frowning as if just realizing again that he had been injured in battle. Yeah, the wound was big, but he survived much worse than this before. On the battlefield, wounds like his were like scratches. None would make a big fuss about it and he would certainly not. He glanced up at the young woman to tell her that, but he blinked in surprise in the next moment. She was already by his side, her sweet face only inches from his. The face that showed up more and more often in his dreams… If he would just lean a bit to the right...

"It needs to be cleaned." She stated suddenly, her worried blue eyes fixed on the wound seriously, a deep frown appearing on her forehead.

"It's not a big deal." Endymion said, his eyes fixed on her. He found it difficult to stay angry with her and God knows he was very pissed a few minutes ago at finding her in the camp. Deep inside, he knew it was Helios' fault for bringing her here, but his tensed nerves were too much on edge. However, instead of being angry, he found his mind wandering to dangerous areas, stating facts like how white and soft her skin looked like as she kneeled so close to him.

"Yes, it is a _big deal_! It is a large wound! And it looks deep too. Where can I find antibiotics?" She asked her face all businesslike as she glanced up at him.

Endymion raised one eyebrow in surprise. He opened his mouth to assure her it was really just a small wound, but he changed his mind before the words had left his mouth. Partly because he could see on her face that she wouldn't accept any excuses and partly because of a much more selfish reason.

"Well?" Serenity asked impatiently... which was against the basics of what she had learned about lady-like behavior, but honestly... she felt like kicking every rule and mannerism right at that moment. He was wounded, and no matter what he said, the wound needed to be cleaned!

"It's in the first aid tent, Zoisite is in charge there. But others need it more then me, like I said." Endymion answered, amused yet again about the young woman. It seemed, even though he spent a few days away from the Palace, it was still quite easy to make the little Princess forget about her stupid mask. Not like it was the first day he got to know her. And he had to admit, the more he discovered about her, the more he found her irresistible. When she opened her mouth to protest, he hushed her quickly. "You can find some water over there next to the bed if you really want to clean it, which is not necessary."

Serenity felt the urge to roll her eyes, but that really would have been unladylike, so she fought back her instincts and rushed to the small table next to the bed. Quickly, she found the small bowl and the water next to it in a jug. Pouring it into the bowl, she checked its temperature quickly with her finger. It was ice cold. Making a face, she sighed disappointedly, but knowing it was her best chance, she grabbed a rag that seemed at least somewhat clean from the other side of the small bed and she was back kneeling next to Endymion in a few seconds.

She studied the wound carefully for a moment. Probing around its edge, her shaking fingers barely touching Endymion's arms. She leaned back a bit, frowning in embarrassment. Biting her lower lip, a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She needed better access.

Endymion watched her amused. Her discomfort was obvious. He knew it perfectly well that with his shirt so bloody and dirty, it was impossible to examine the wound properly. He felt an urge to end her agony, but against all his instincts, he stayed still and quiet. Sooner or later, she would have to ask him to take off his shirt and he would be damned if he did it without her asking for it.

After a few silent moments, Serenity pressed her lips together and started to probe around his wound again, pulling his shirt apart at the gap as much as she could. It was no use… She could feel Endymion's eyes on her as she watered the rag but never lifted it to the wound. Taking a deep breath, she tried to ignore his intense stare.

"It is a big wound... I need better access..." She said. When there was no answer from the man in front of her, she cleared her throat. "Please take off your shirt." She added calmly, her eyes never leaving his wound while she talked. Endymion smirked openly. She was so busy avoiding his eyes; she couldn't see the amusement in them. Without a word, he did as she said. Now he was sitting half naked in the chair, his eyes fixed on her while she stared at his wound on his arm. He couldn't help the smug grin on his face when the blush on her sweet cheeks became a deeper red. He waited patiently for her to say something.

Slowly and carefully, Serenity put the rag into the water again and finally started to clean the wound and its surroundings. She was paying extra attention to the fact that she was not touching him anywhere else. And she had a quite good control of her fingers, but her wandering eyes were a way different case. She couldn't help but steal a glance or two at his bright shoulder... and muscular chest...

Endymion watched the young Princess cleaning his wound, his eyes following the soft movement of her delicate fingers. That it bothered him sitting there, half naked in front of this temptation, bearing her soft and gentle touches on his arms was an understatement. He didn't miss the small glances she was throwing at his body, making him even more restless and aware of her beauty, and the fact that he was sitting only inches away from his soon-to-be-fiancée. He could feel his breathing getting shorter and faster and the way too familiar feeling of being aroused filled his body. He swore inwardly at himself. He realized immediately the signs his body was sending him. Signs that usually did not bothered him as much as they did at the moment. He grabbed on the arm of his chair strongly to fight back his instinct, but his control over himself was as thin as the gossamer of a spider and just as easily lost. As he felt his body vibrating with need yet again, he clenched his teeth. It was ridiculous really... sitting there half naked next to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, his body pulsing with need and still he was holding back. She was going to be his wife... what mattered a few days anyway. He closed his eyes blocking the sight of her long blonde hair, white skin and full lips from his mind... she was sensitive and shy... just starting to open up, he couldn't allow himself to ruin everything. It didn't matter what his whole body ached for. And God knows he never suffered from need this much before. Memories of their first and last kiss filled his mind mixing with his very much alive fantasy. He took a ragged breath only to swear again. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils fanning the fire in him even more.

"It needs antibiotics. I cleaned the wound as much as I could but there was a lot of dirt in it. It needs to be cleaned properly." Serenity said, finally breaking the silence and standing up completely clue-less about what she was doing with him.

Endymion blinked a few times. He was so busy with his own thoughts that he hadn't realized she had already finished cleaning the wound on his arms.

"I am sorry if I caused you any pain." She added sadly, glancing at his hands gripping the arm of the chair so hard that they turned white.

Endymion eased on his hold on the chair very carefully, still unsure if his control over his body was strong enough. The fact that Serenity stood up and was not as close to his body helped a lot, he had to admit.

Serenity blushed furiously. She could feel his eyes on her all the time she was cleaning his wound. And now looking into his almost black eyes made her suddenly feel very …hot... inside and outside too. Not quite understanding the sudden changes in her body, she bit on her lower lip, embarrassed. She needed to get farther away from him to calm down. Turning around, she made her way to the entrance of the tent. But she hadn't taken more then five steps when strong arms gripped her waist from behind, spinning her around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Endymion hissed; his voice oddly husky, his eyes alive with fire. Serenity easily noticed the anger in his eyes, but there was something else in the depths of them too. Something dangerous but exciting as well, making her heart to start a mad race inside her chest.

"For antibiotic? I will be back in a few minutes." Serenity answered, frowning.

"You were planning to waltz outside this tent just like that? You heard nothing of what I said before? There are dozens of men outside! Dozens of soldiers who have not touched a woman for months! They would die for a woman right now!" He didn't mean to shout at her, but he couldn't help himself. The thought of them or anyone else touching her made his barely existing control to snap.

"I'm sorry." Serenity apologized quickly, staring into the dark blue eyes and biting her lower lip in worry. How could she forget that...? She was so busy trying to get away from him that she would have walked out and only Selene knows what could have happened. Glancing up into his almost black eyes, her breath caught in her throat. He was so tense and his eyes were so wild it made her body tremble with an unknown emotion.

Suddenly, a deep growl tore from the lips of the man in front of her and before she could react, his lips crushed hers. It was not a soft kiss like their first kiss was a few days ago. That had been soft and gentle, almost shy, while this was demanding and filled with passion. She opened her mouth in surprise and that was the only clue Endymion needed. His tongue entered her mouth, demanding. At the same time, his arms wrapped around her small body, pulling her so close to him that she could feel every inch of his body and the rapid beat of his heart under her hand on his bare chest. Her mind shut down the next second, giving in to this incredible feeling and kissing him back with all her mind. She forgot about everything, where they were, what they were doing and to what it most likely lead… Even if she wanted to, she simply couldn't control her body or thoughts. All that mattered was to get closer to him at the moment.

Endymion growled when she started to kiss him back, her small fingers running through his hair while her right hand was resting on his bare chest. This was heaven. At this moment, he cared not for the battle or for the kingdom. All that mattered was the angel in his arms. She filled his senses so completely that there was no place for anything else. He didn't even remember when he took a breath last; was it seconds or hours ago? He was too lost in lust, passion, and the way Serenity's body pushed against him; she was too far lost too. Pulling her small delicate body even closer to his, he earned a soft moan from her. That was the final blow, undoing all his reserves.

Parting from her lips to finally take a big breath, he continued kissing her face and neck. Placing a soft but sensitive kiss on her neck right below her left ear, he earned a gasp and moan from her. Smirking, he had come to realize he loved that sound escaping her full lips. Taking her into his arms, he kept kissing the sensitive spot he found while carrying her to his bed. Carefully laying her down, he continued his attack against her neck and shoulders. Joining her in the bed, he could feel every part of her sweet body making him go crazy with lust. Serenity kept moaning and gasping, her back bowing up, her chest pushing against his. His fingers run up and down over her whole body while his lips wandered back to the sensitive spot below her ear. Serenity gasped out loudly, twisting and turning beneath him, trying to get closer and closer to him until a deep growl burst out from somewhere very deep inside of him; a growl that Endymion knew very well. If they went any further, there wouldn't be any turning back…

Endymion froze in the moment his body pushed against hers in a too familiar movement. Reality came back to him, waking him up from his passion covered mind. What was he doing? Ravishing her like he was barbaric man. He had to stop. NOW. Pushing himself up on his elbows, still leaning over her body, he made the mistake of looking at her face. Her lips were flushed and swollen, her hair dissolved, the top of her dress open so he could see the top of her perfect breasts. He growled in madness and agony. Slowly her eyes opened and that was what undid him yet again. Her light blue eyes filled with passion. He captured her lips into a demanding kiss again. The hell with everything, he could read the desire in her eyes and recognize the desire in his body.

"Endymion? Can we come in?"

They both froze immediately. Kunzite's voice woke them up from the passion they were sharing. Endymion, with a strength he didn't know he had; fighting the battle against his and her desire, tore away from her standing up to create some kind of space between them. His hair and clothes were a mess and so was hers. Slowly she seemed to awaken from her dreamlike state, realizing what had happened a few moments before and a deep blush colored her face tomato red. But her eyes stayed unchanged, filled with awoken passion as she started into his dark eyes. Endymion couldn't help but lean down to kiss her lips softly one last time. He wanted to kiss her quickly but her playful arms found their way into his hair again.

Endymion chuckled softly. "The Generals are waiting in front of the tent." He said, tearing away from her lips. Serenity stared at him with clouded eyes. Softly, his fingers started to button up her dress, his eyes fixed on her skin. He had to close his eyes and fight for control with all his strength while she ached against his hand, her eyes closed and her minded fogged by passion. She had no idea what she was doing. Endymion only wished he could have been as clueless.

"You are too much of a temptation" he said, scolding but with a smug smile on his lips. "Come." He held out his hand for her when, slowly, she seemed to awake from her dazzled mind. Serenity took his hand hesitantly. Pulling her to her feet, he smoothed her dress. "I can't help with your hair." He admitted smiling.

Serenity was too much overwhelmed with her emotions to talk, but quickly undid the buns on her head, letting her hair cascade down her back freely. Endymion groaned again, turning away from her, his fists clenched at his side. At the sound, Serenity looked up at him and an unknown feeling filled her heart... was this called woman-proud? And what was she doing really? That was anything BUT princess-like! What would her mother say! But... no matter how much she tried... and no matter how much she knew she should feel ashamed, she did not. She could still see Endymion's eyes filled with lust and she could still feel his touch on her causing her body to tremble again as she finally remade her hair with shaking fingers. When she finally glanced up at the young Prince, he already put his shirt on once again.

Turning around, he threw one last glance at her checking if she was appropriately dressed. It was honestly scary how possessive he felt over her and, for God's sake, she was not his yet! In any way. Shaking the troubled thoughts out of his mind, his eyes ran up and down on her body, and, finding the sight acceptable, he nodded for Serenity to sit down on the bed and, clearing his throat, called out for his friends.

"Come in."

The four Generals entered his tent at once. Kunzite looked a bit disturbed, Endymion noticed, frowning, something must have happened recently, but as his friend did not say anything, Endymion figured it was either not a big issue or a personal matter. Zoisite raised an eyebrow questioningly, sharing a glance with Nephrite, while Jedite grinned like an idiot.

"Are we bothering the wrong time?" he asked, smirking.

"No." Endymion answered shortly, as if closing the conversation before it could start.

"Really? Because you answered awfully late, and your dear fiancée seems to be embarrassed." Jedite continued, missing the dangerous glint in Endymion's eyes.

"Drop the topic Jedite." Endymion hissed, his voice full with warning, his eyes narrowed.

"Touché." Jedite said, pouting but respecting the wish of his friend, but not before he grinned at the furiously blushing girl knowingly.

"You know what, don't even look at her if you don't want to find yourself face to face with my sword." Endymion growled his nerves on edge without his friend's provocative comments anyway. Jedite held up his hands in response, the stupid grin never leaving his face.

Zoisite shook his head and cleared her throat to break the tense moment.

"You wanted to go over the map?" He said, directing everyone's attention to the upcoming battle.

"I found out a very interesting thing from one of our spies." Nephrite added as the men gathered around the map lying on the desk and started to talk about strategy and advances.

Serenity listened for a while, but most of the time they were talking about things she didn't know about at all. Especially since her mother never let her listen in or study about battles. It was no issue for her as it was not the job of a Queen to handle this kind of situation. That was what her mother used to say. Now, she tried to follow the conversation as much as she could but it was no use. After more then two hours, when the men were still discussing about the battle ahead of them, Serenity's eyes started to feel heavy and soon enough she found herself falling asleep.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After three long hours of planning, Endymion sent his men to get some sleep and be ready for the battle the day after. It was one long discussion, but a very useful one. If things went as planned tomorrow, at this time they could be on their way home. Sighing, he closed his eyes tiredly. The next day could not come soon enough. Finally, turning around a small and gentle smile found its way to his tired face. There she was, one sleeping beauty lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Walking up to the bed, he brushed the blonde strands from her face, staring at her in silence for a long moment. It was a mistake of Helios to bring her here. What was he thinking? The Priest tended to think Endymion was unbeatable, that he could fight back the whole world and his confidence in him was encouraging, really, but not now, not in this situation. The little angel sleeping so peacefully now had no clue how much danger she was in. She was the Moon Princess and the future Queen of the Earth. Any enemy who were more intelligent then a snail would use an opportunity like this. Kidnapping her or…or killing her would not just be a major blow to the Moon Kingdom, but to Earth as well. That was something he could not allow. That kind of thought made him gritting his teeth in anger. Standing there above her sleeping form, he swore on the names of all the Gods he knew that none would touch her without facing his fury as long as he breathed… for the sake of the Earth kingdom. A tiny voice in his head whispered it was not the only reason behind his protectiveness, but he decided to ignore it. He did not have the time to understand the oddly possessive feeling in his heart when it came to the Princess.

Taking off his boots and his blooded shirt, he gathered her into his arms, lying down next to her in the bed. Serenity mumbled her protest unconsciously in her sleep when he moved her gently, but once he hushed her she seemed to calm down. In the next moment, she snuggled up against him, dropping her arms around his chest. Endymion laid there in silence, listening to her steady and his somewhat erratic heartbeat, before wrapping one strong arm around her small waist and taking one calming breath, breathing in her sweet scent. _For the sake of the Kingdom… that is all_… he thought before closing his eyes, preparing for a long fight for sleep to come to him. Surprisingly in less then two minutes, the dark haired Prince was deep asleep, holding the small woman close to him unconsciously.

**And that was it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! This chapter was more dedicated for Endy and Sere then the story line but I guess this was needed ;) Just to keep your attention, the next chapter will have some exciting scenes as well as a new clue about an enemy ;) As always, let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I hope my dear readers did NOT give up on this story... I have to deeply apologize about the long long long time I waited with this update... My life simply turned upside down... my work and family and horse and dog... it just got over complicated... I couldn't wait however to be able to get back to this story finally! And now I am here! I can only promise to update much faster! I will try my very best. Please please stay around and give me your feedback! They really give me more will end energy to continue with this story :)**

**Chapter 11**

Noises from outside, people talking, horses whinnying, woke up the black haired Prince the next morning. His warrior side woke up sooner then he did. Even before completely coming to consciousness, his mind already processed the information coming from outside. Neither the horses nor the people sounded scared or excited… there was no danger lurking around at the moment. The next sense coming awake was his smell. The honey and definitely feminine scent drifted into his nose, making his eyes snap open at once in alarm. It took him a minute to remember where he was and who exactly he was holding in his arms so protectively. He lay, unmoving, on his side, his arms wrapped around the shoulder of his soon-to-be fiancée, who, at the moment, was sleeping soundly at the cork of his arm. He blinked a few times in amusement. He had never in his life woken up next to a woman in the morning. Most of the time, he left way before morning, feeling no desire to sleep next to his mistresses. Now, waking up next to the small form of the petite woman was an unfamiliar feeling for sure. And the way he fell asleep so easily the night before was amazing too. He had always had problems with falling asleep, ever since he was a small child. It usually took him at least half an hour of tossing and turning until he could finally drift into sleep. Last night he must have been tired and stressed enough to fall asleep almost immediately. That was the most logical explanation at least.

Glancing at the still sleeping woman in his arms, he decided they could allow themselves a few more moments of rest. Closing his eyes, he listened to the noises drifting in from outside carefully. His body was relaxed, but his mind was at full attention in case of danger. Suddenly, he felt the soft body in his arms shivering as the blond haired woman started to come awake. Endymion opened his eyes immediately, watching as the long lashes slowly lifted, revealing the light blue eyes of one shocked Princess.

She blinked a few times, her hazy mind not quiet catching up with what was happening. She clearly was confused about what was going on, where she was, and WHY she was in the bed lying next to one naked Prince. Wait a minute… NAKED?

Endymion lay still next to the Princess, waiting for her to remember what happened the day before. He could read her confused eyes perfectly as she slowly remembered where she was exactly and only moved when her incredible blue eyes widened in shock and her soft lips parted.

Endymion quickly lifted his fingers to her lips, causing her eyes to widen even more at the soft contact, but he achieved his goal as she gulped back her scream.

"Keep quiet, little kitten. We do not want the whole camp to know you are here do we?" He asked smiling, withdrawing his fingers before his mind could continue with playing around with different ideas involving her soft lips on his. It was surprising how that little contact between her full lips and his fingers made his body react.

"Why am I in your bed?" Serenity hissed. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment as she pushed herself away from his warm body, though not too far away seeing that the bed was hardly big enough for two people.

Endymion lifted an eyebrow in question, smiling amusedly at the girl in front of him. "Do you see any other bed here?" Seeing the realization in her eyes, his lit up mischievously. "Besides, you are in a camp right now. I can protect you best like this." He added, stretching his tired muscles, causing Serenity to pull away from him again, her eyes narrowing with suspect.

"Protecting me, you say? Is it necessary to be naked for that?" She asked, blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at his bare, and very muscular, chest.

Endymion couldn't help but chuckle. He always slept naked, and it was only for her sake he left his pants on for modesty's sake this time. He should have guessed her reaction… She surely was a naïve and innocent little girl!

"Just what is so funny? Put your shirt on!" Serenity said, down casting her eyes to avoid his piercing blue ones, as well as his muscular chest. For an unknown reason, her fingers ached to run up and down those strong muscles… The knowledge that she wished to do something so bold made her frown in shame.

She bit down on her lips, confused when his deep chuckle stopped and there was only silence that she could hear. He did not move or talk. Was she too bold ordering him around like that? He surely wanted her to act more freely, but maybe it was too much what she allowed herself. Glancing up to quickly apologize, Serenity yelped in surprise. Endymion's blue eyes were staring back at her, so close that their noses were almost touching.

"You surely are a little firecracker in the morning." Endymion whispered with light humor in his voice that Serenity did not notice… She barely understood what he said as her eyes were captured in his almost black ones. She was very inexperienced with the entirely new feelings Endymion had awakened in her, but in this short time she already learned what it meant when his dark blue eyes turned almost black and she was not disappointed this time either as he moved even closer to her, capturing her lips with his soft ones.

Endymion knew that kissing his soon to be fiancée senseless early morning in the middle of a battlefield was the stupidest thing to do. It was hardly the right time or place for that, but her addictive taste he could not chase from his mind. He HAD to kiss her. The way she looked at him was tempting enough, but the understanding he saw in her eyes when she noticed the desire in his made all his resolves go undone.

He only planned to kiss her quickly but he did certainly not expect her to kiss him back the moment his lips met hers. Her little hand found its way to his chest and she unconsciously moved closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her body, he pulled her even closer, feeling every inch of her body pressed against his. She moaned in desire, pushing against him all the right ways. Losing his control over his body, he turned her on her back as his fingers ran over her upper body in hunger. Lying on top of her, his lips made a wet trail down her chin to her neck, kissing and licking her soft skin. When he placed a light kiss on the sensitive skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder, Serenity ached against him with a soft moan. Endymion groaned in response, pushing harder against her. Her unconscious move made him snap. He wanted her more then he had ever wanted anyone in his whole life, and the way she rubbed against him made him lose any control he might have had over his body. This was it… No matter how well he knew this was too fast for both of them and no matter how much he wanted to be gentle and slow, now there was nothing that could have stopped him from making her his… nothing except her, but she didn't seem to protest against his attack on her body… on the contrary...

But Endymion was wrong. There was something that could, and it made him stop and freeze in dead fear, no matter how far lost he had been in his own desire.

A huge and load explosion shook the camp, causing the horses to whicker in fear and people to shout out in confusion or moan in pain. Endymion stared at the small blonde woman beneath him, frozen. Her light blue eyes were incredible wide, the shock evident on her gentle face. Endymion's whole body tensed as he heard the typical whistle of the gunfire before the next explosion shook the ground again in the next moment. His eyes widened in unknown fear as he grabbed Serenity, pulling her off the bed with a sudden force with him as yet a third explosion, now much closer to the tent, shook the ground fiery. Serenity cried out in fear as she lay on the ground next to the bed, Endymion protectively on top of her. As the shock died down, Serenity heard Zoisite's voice outside, ordering solders around in the chaos. Glancing up at Endymion in panic, her eyes widened even more, noticing blood running down his arms as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"You… You are hurt!" She stuttered completely lame from fear.

"Are you all right?" He asked, ignoring her worried comment as well as the wound on his back, made by the glass jug that fell from the table during the explosion. He grabbed his shirt from the chair, turning back to Serenity. She nodded slightly, taking Endymion's outstretched hand.

He pulled her up, hugging her shaking body close to his and caressing her hair for a moment. Her head was resting under his chin, her ear pressed on his broad chest. The rapid beat of his heart did not help to calm down her nerves. She had never, ever, saw Endymion afraid before. Stealing a glance at his stoic face, she had to correct herself. His face showed no sign of fear now either, the only giveaway was his heart beating rapidly under her left cheek.

"You are safe. Everything is going to be all right." He whispered soothingly in her ears before pulling away from her. Kunzite chose that moment to step in the tent.

"The rebels attacked! They are at the gates of the camp!" He said, his eyes hard as he addressed Endymion directly, not wasting any time with greetings or apologizing for the interruption without knocking.

"Can we withstand them?" Endymion asked, grabbing his sword, immediately at full attention. His voice was cold and firm, nothing like it was moments before.

"Barely. The three bombs those rats fired killed some of the soldiers. I'm wondering from where they got the technology…" By the time Kunzite finished his sentence, Endymion was already standing at the door, fully dressed, sword in his right hand. He nodded harshly. Turning to Serenity, his eyes hardened with seriousness.

"You stay here and don't move from this tent, not even if God himself asks it from you." He said, and it was obvious that it was not a suggestion. All Serenity could do was nod in acceptance, her mind was frozen and empty for the moment. Endymion stared at her for one more second before he turned around and the two men left her alone in the tent.

**-0-0-0-0**

Endymion was in the middle of fighting down the rebels at the edge of the camp. By the time Kunzite and he had gotten there, the enemy had made its way inside the camp, which was more than disturbing. The good thing was that they only made it into the very edge of the camp. On his way out from his tent, he ordered a dozen soldiers to protect it, even if it was the devil himself attacking. They seemed surprised, but were well trained soldiers enough not to question his motives as they circled the tent to protect it from every side. Now standing a good hundred feet away from the tent, he could only hope she was safe there.

As he disarmed yet another rebel, another explosion shook the ground. Swearing loudly, Endymion turned to Nephrite. "There must be a troop outside the camp firing the cannons!" He shouted, fighting his way to Kunzite, who was caught up in an unfair game of four against one.

"I'll take my troop with me and check it out." Nephrite nodded, understanding the message while finishing off a well armed rebel and ordering his men around.

This rebels were the same, yet so different from those they were fighting the day before. They were well armed, with much better weapons than they had been using not even twenty-four hours before. And the fact did not go unnoticed by either Endymion or the other Generals. But it was hardly the time to think about it more deeply.

"Zoisite, you and your team go with him! In case there is a bigger troop waiting outside" Endymion said as an afterthought, while killing yet another rebel who was about to stab Kunzite from behind. The silver haired General nodded shortly in thanks.

"It's like no matter how many you kill, their number is still not decreasing!" He said, clenching his teeth in annoyance.

Endymion nodded, his eyes narrowed on his next target before unconsciously throwing a glance toward the tent in the middle of the camp. That his nerves were on edge was an understatement.

"Take her." Kunzite said suddenly, interrupting his troubled thoughts. The silver haired guy winced only for a second when one of the rebels managed to cut the upper part of his left arm. The next moment, said rebel fell on the ground dead. Endymion did not answer, his eyes fixed on the rebels around them, carefully choosing his next target and trying to banish any worried thoughts regarding one blonde haired Princess from his mind.

"Jedite and I can handle this. Take her away!" Kunzite said again. "Don't be this stubborn!" He shouted when his black haired friend failed to answer.

"I am not leaving you behind in a battle!" Endymion shouted back, his eyes hard hiding any feelings he might had. "I had never done and I certainly won't start leaving my Generals, my FRIENDS in the middle of a war!"

"Oh please." Kunzite snorted. "Look, it is NOT selfish. Saving her doesn't mean you turn your back on us or the Kingdom." He said, killing yet another rebel. It was funny how it was kind of an automatic motion by now.

"My duty is to protect the Earth Kingdom, my needs and desires can only be second." Endymion hissed, his blue eyes turning to Kunzite, reflecting for only a second his pain and how torn up he felt. But it was enough for Kunzite to understand.

"And my duty as the Head of the General is to protect you above the Kingdom, Prince." He said, using his title to empress how serious he was talking. "You honestly think I don't see if she is lost, then so are you, and with you the Kingdom?" He shouted angrily when his friend was still stayed there, fighting stubbornly… Where was Zoisite when you needed his logical argument skills the most? Seeing his friend was not completely convinced, Kunzite swore loudly.

"We can handle ourselves, Endy. Just move your ass and take her away from this madness, somewhere safe and come back when you are sure she is NOT in the middle of this craziness!" He shouted in frustration. "Maybe then we could fight more efficiently. You know, not worrying you will get killed because your mind was elsewhere." Kunzite snorted but his eyes showed no hard feelings only loyalty and care.

Endymion stared into his friend's eyes deeply for a long moment. Kunzite was never good with words, but then again, they never needed too many words to understand each other. He hesitated only for a moment, throwing yet another glance behind him. The rebels were getting dangerously close to the tent and he would had been lying if he would say he was unaffected by the simple fact Serenity was getting into more and more danger. Kunzite was right… if she was lost so was the Moon AND Earth Kingdom.

"For the Kingdom." Endymion muttered as he turned around and started to fight his way back to the tent.

"You are a fool, trying to fool yourself." Kunzite muttered smirking. "But a Kingdom can't ask for a better Prince. You hear it you pieces of shit? You are fighting for NOTHING because there can't be a better Prince for us!" He shouted, turning his attention back to the next group of rebels.

Jedite who stood nearby the whole time smirked lifting his sword which was already dark red from blood. "For the Prince!" He shouted. His battle cry was followed by many others as the solders continued with the fight with double force this time.

**-0-0-0—0-0-0**

Serenity stood dead still at the far corner of the tent. She had never, ever, felt so much fear in her life before. All the awful sounds coming from outside, the dead cries and moans of pain, the terrible scent… She wished more then ever that Endymion was there, but he was outside, fighting for his life at the very moment. And for hers… Her heart filled with a newfound fear for him.

As the noise started to come closer, Serenity grabbed her forgotten gown, putting it on herself. The last she needed was someone finding out who she was, in case she needed to run for her life. Which seemed more and more possible with every passing moment. Her legs trembled so much it was a wonder how she could still stand. Suddenly her body froze, her eyes widened as a painful moan filled her ear from somewhere close… very close… It almost sounded like it was right in front of the tent…

Serenity grabbed the edge of the bed when, in slow motion, the door of the tent opened to reveal a dirty, bloodied, tall man. He wore an unsigned black armor, his black eyes ran around his surroundings furiously until they landed on her.

"I was hoping to find the worthless Prince hiding in his tent. But who might be you, boy in the low-lived Prince's tent?" He spited with venom in his voice. "Tell me where he is hiding and I might spare your life!" He said, taking a step closer to her.

Serenity backed away from him as far as she could. This man was probably one of the leaders of the enemy seeing his shiny armor. And he seemed determinated to kill Endymion… The last she could do was hide her identity from him.

"Ah, cat got your tongue? Or you are simply a covered? No wonder... the covered Prince would gather covered friends around him don't you think? He is as worthless a Prince as worthless his father is as a King!" With one sudden jump, the huge man suddenly stood in front of her grabbing her right arm so hard Serenity couldn't help the yelp escaping her lips. Her attacker froze in his place.

"What the-?" He lifted his right arm to toss her hood back, but Serenity was faster as she grabbed it with her free arm, holding it tightly around her head. "It seems you are a kitten. A mistress maybe? Let's see how much worth you are." The man hissed, his eyes turning dark as he forcefully yanked her arms away, tearing her hood backwards as Serenity yelped yet again in pain. That would surely leave blue and purple marks on her soft skin, but that was the less of a problem at the moment.

"What on the Red Moon's name hit me? Did I win the lottery or what? The Moon Princess herself!" The man cried out in disbelief and shock. "What did I do to deserve such luck? But who cares for the reasons right? He will love this. My King will love to hear I managed to kill the Moon Princess! I will be the one who killed the future of the oh so great Earth and Moon Kingdom!" The man laughed, in a way only crazy people do, and Serenity shrank in fear before gathering every piece of her courage.

"Don't you dare to touch me!" She shouted, twisting and turning around to free her hands but the man's grip on her got even tighter as he pulled her against his body. One of his big arms held both of her arms to her body, while the other one covered her mouth. It seemed he did not even have to use his full strength to capture her in an iron grip.

"Or what, bitch?" He grinned, but in the next moment his eyes widened in pain as small teeth dug themselves into his hand. Hissing in pain, he let go of her and slapped her on her cheek so hard that she lost her balance for a moment, falling on the hard ground, fresh blood seeping from the edge of her mouth. Now was the time to escape! If only her broken body could came out from the shock sooner than his attacker did!

She had, however, no time to regain her control as the man standing in front of her took his sword, its edge dangerously close to her throat.

"You will pay for this!" He said so quietly it made her shiver under the threat.

"Yes you will." Came a familiar deep voice suddenly, and the next thing Serenity saw was the popped out eyes of her attacker as blood gushed out from the hole in his stomach. He collapsed without a word, dead on the spot. Behind him stood Endymion, his eyes hard and unreadable, his sword dark with the blood of the dead man in front of him. He stabbed him from behind through his back and stomach. There was already a small lake of blood on the floor right in front of her… so much blood…

"Serenity… Serenity, look at me… Are you okay?" Endymion said quietly. Serenity blinked slowly, lifting her frozen eyes to the black haired man kneeling in front of her, his blue eyes searching hers worriedly from only inches away. Funny… wasn't he standing a few feet away from her a moment ago?

"Serenity, talk to me!" He shook her gently, trying to wake her from her shocked state and still unsure if she was hurt in any way.

"I… I am fine." She muttered finally. For a moment, they stayed quiet, Endymion lifting his hand to her swollen and puffed cheek, his eyes narrowing in anger as he gently wiped away the blood from the edge of her mouth and clenched his fists when she slightly winced from the pain.

"I need to get you out of here." He said gently, pulling her hood back on and grabbing her hands to pull her up.

Serenity gasped in pain, pulling her hand away from his gentle grip. Endymion froze frowning, his face turning even darker as he lifted the arms of the gown suspiciously. His eyes turned the shade of dark midnight as the gown revealed the already purple finger marks on her ivory skin.

"I'm fine." Serenity muttered, trying to sound assuring and failing miserably.

Endymion said nothing, only grabbed her arms again very gently, holding her now a bit above her sensitive skin, and pulled her out of the tent with him as they made their way out of the camp.

Serenity tried to ignore the scene around them. Dead bodies were lying around everywhere and the painful moaning of wounded solders were the only sound around.

As Endymion carefully maneuvered around the camp so they would avoid the ongoing battles, it did not go unnoticed for him how relatively easy it was to avoid the fighting, meaning the number of the rebels must have been decreasing, which was a good sign. Even though his full attention was on Serenity and getting her to safety, he still looked around very quickly to find his friends. Kunzite and Jedite were fighting at the two main battle centers. When he and Serenity got out of the camp, they didn't make more than a hundred meters when they came across Zoisite.

"Are we clear here?" Endymion asked urgently, not paying any attention to his friend's surprised glance.

"Yes. We fought down the two groups here firing the canons. No other troops seem to be around. Nephrite and his guys are already back in the camp." Zoisite said quickly, turning his attention from the gowned figure to his Prince.

"Good. Zoisite, look for a safe place outside here and keep Serenity safe there. I need to go back and help the others." Endymion said, gently pulling Serenity forward and pushing her into Zoisite's outstretched hands.

"There is a cave near the lake." Zoisite nodded understandingly, keeping his voice low as one of his man walked up to them.

"Lord Zoisite the area is clear!" He reported, throwing one questioning glance at the suddenly appeared Prince and the gowned person with them, but did not ask anything.

"Good. Gather the others, you're going back with Prince Endymion." Zoisite said, turning back to Endymion when the soldier left.

"I will keep her safe." He said, his eyes staring into his friend's dark blue ones.

Endymion nodded in understanding. "Pay attention there are some ugly bruises on her arms." He said, ignoring his friend's surprised glance. There was no time for explaining. "You have to stay here Serenity until I comeback." He said, finally turning to her.

"But-" Serenity started in protest, but one gently placed finger on her lips stopped her.

"I will come back as soon as I can." He said, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning on his heels to walk away and gather Zoisite's men. Serenity stared after him for a long moment.

"Come on Serenity. He is going to be all right. We need to keep you safe." Zoisite said finally, gently tugging on her arms as he leaded her away.

**Sooo I really hope this chapter was worth waiting so long! I enjoyed writing it for sure! In the next chapter Serenity will have some time to get to know Zosiite better and also some part of Endymion's past! I really hope you guys liked this! Please please give me some reviews (:**

**It is a bit late but Happy Easter to everyone! **

**adoore, sabina21, Godschildtweety, SerentiyMoonGodness, VAlvr04, PrettyVchan** : Thank you! Here you go (:  
><strong>loveinthebattlefield<strong> : I really hope your dad will be okay! I pray with you and your family! I wish I could update my story faster only so I could take your mind off of the serious issues if only for a little bit! But my life got over-complicated too :( I hope this chapter can make you forget about all the issues only for a few minutes!  
><strong>nickybluejess<strong> : war war war! (: I hope you liked it ;)  
><strong>Jenbunny<strong> : Thank you so much for your kind words! And yeah this is the very first time for me to write about Helios :D He somehow just ended up in this story (:  
><strong>UniversalBunny<strong> : Happy ending promised!  
><strong>CharmedSerenity3<strong> : I so love how Helios turned out to be :D  
><strong>midnight blue08<strong> : I guess our poor Endymion is tooo clueless ;)  
><strong>jupiter2005<strong> : Well I guess it was NOT fast update, but my life turned upside down.. Anyway soon soon at least one of the Senshi will come into the story. I can't tell you which one comes first ;)  
><strong>romancelover1612<strong> : Aw, thank you SOOO very much! I am planning to re-make Destiny once... maybe put more details into it, or simply make it better written ;)  
>JiaRayne : I love the generals for their bad timing though :D They are funny guys ;)<br>Sarinea : Hi I did not undestand that msg unfrotunately :D


End file.
